Cinder Falls For Ruby Rose
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: (Please read author's notes!) Cinder Fall and her team are visiting Beacon Academy for the Vytal Festival. After so many months of failure in finding someone to call her significant other, can Cinder's teammates see her through to success and happiness?
1. On The Prowl

**A/N: Hello, everyone! You all my recognize these drabbles from my collection Bad Times And Good Times. Originally, I was just going to keep them there. But the patron who's been requesting them has continued to expand upon the idea. So I decided to make it its own story! Future chapters for this AU will be posted here from now on!**

 **For those of you who don't know the AU, it's simply one in which Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Neo are a normal (not evil) team of students from Haven, visiting Beacon for the Vytal Festival and tournament. The premise, obviously is that Cinder develops a crush on Ruby.**

 **As you'll see, Cinder's personality has some resemblance to her canon character, but her "preferences" are hilariously opposite. Also, keeping to my writing of mute Neo for now!**

 **As shown by the title the patron created, this is meant to be more of a humorous story than anything else!**

 **These chapters are the monthly P-a-t-r-e-o-n rewards for s22132!**

 **If you'd like rewards like these, you can support me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 1. On The Prowl

Cinder Fall had worked hard in developing a reputation for herself.

She was a mysterious, alluring, and highly attractive student with a taste for other girls – perhaps even literally.

But as Haven's infamous, mysterious ladykiller, there were a few things she couldn't allow herself to get away with.

For example, showing excitement over traveling to Vale for the Vytal Festival.

Everyone, including her own teammates, were clearly excited all the air ship ride over, but Cinder needed to maintain her composure, despite how thrilled she actually was.

At one point on the ride, Emerald had had enough of Cinder's tough-girl act, and she privately called her out on it so only the team could hear.

"Come on, Cinder. You can at least _act_ excited, y'know."

Cinder, with one knee crossed maturely over the other, turned her focused gaze from the window view to her teammate's rustic eyes.

"There's hardly anything to be excited about," she drawled. "We're simply going to the Festival."

"Uh, _yeah_ ," scoffed Mercury from the seat facing hers. "Our first _ever_ Vytal Festival as students of Haven Academy. Don't be so uptight. It's obnoxious."

Cinder sent him a frigid glare, chilling despite the warm color of her eyes.

"You're acting like children. There's nothing to be so antsy about."

"Tell that to your shoe," Emerald mumbled. Cinder snorted and instantly put a stop to the tapping of her foot, a habitual tell that she was anticipating something she knew she'd enjoy.

Next to Mercury, Neo couldn't keep the smirk off her face as she signed the finishing blow. _Who knows? Maybe you'll meet some cute girls at Beacon._

That was a comment Cinder couldn't even be upset at.

Neo was right. Cinder had already been through every girl at Haven who'd struck her fancy – in some cases, more than once. Though they'd all had their own unique charms and beauty, not a single one of them had managed to keep her interested for much longer than a week.

There were some girls that Cinder had chosen to enjoy to the fullest, in every sense of the word, but even those couldn't satisfy her for long.

All of her relationships thus far had ended in much the same way. The other girl would become absolutely infatuated with Cinder, to the point where they'd start to brag about her to no end. They'd follow her around like puppies, beg to do her bidding as though they were her slaves.

It was almost disgusting, more pitiful than flattering. She couldn't stand people who couldn't think for themselves. They all worshipped her as though she were some kind of goddess, and it was so off-putting to Cinder that she'd ended every single relationship as soon as she'd recognized the first signs of decline.

They all seemed to want her to be in control and were eager to mindlessly follow her wherever she went, and she couldn't bear that notion. Just once, she would've liked for someone _else_ to have taken charge.

Perhaps she'd get lucky and find such a girl during the Festival.

. . .

Their ship landed at Beacon a short while later, and all Haven students began filing out the doors, chatting excitedly now that they'd finally arrived.

Their professors paused them all before they could disperse, calling out instructions about what they should do next. They would need to head over to the school building and locate the dorms where they'd be staying for the length of the Festival. After that, they were free to enjoy the fairgrounds as they pleased.

But Cinder and her team all had other ideas.

Silently and simultaneously, by sharing smirks and glances, they all agreed to slip away from the crowds and head to the bustling fairgrounds first. It was a simple feat for the four of them to go about undetected as they split from the group, and they soon found themselves surrounded by various vendors, gift shops, and food stands.

While her teammates began to enjoy themselves with the festivities, Cinder was already on the hunt for something else.

Every girl she passed by, she would casually bump up against with a sultry apology, or lure in with a simple, entrancing glance.

But by now, she was experienced enough to know what kind of girls they were after just a few minutes of conversation.

After about an hour of wandering the property, she'd probably flirted with just about every other girl outside. But she could already tell that none of them were the type she was looking for.

But that didn't mean she didn't let herself have a little fun.

At the very least, she left all of them with her number and an indescribable tightness in their chests.

She knew that few of them would ever send her a text, and the few who _did_ wouldn't do so for long. Cinder had more or less abandoned the game of serious dating and was now having fun, trying to entertain herself. She liked to play with her food, even if she didn't get to eat it in the end.

These girls were her playthings and nothing more, just people to temporarily entertain her before she'd drift away so smoothly they'd never know what hit them.

Every girl she spoke to at the fairgrounds that afternoon was the same; though Cinder hadn't even met them until today, she'd dated every single one of them before, and knew exactly how those relationships would end if she were ever to initiate them.

So she refrained to spare herself the headache, though she did make sure everyone knew she was still on the prowl.

At each failed attempt, her teammates would sigh and shake their heads. They all knew what she was looking for and how unlikely it was for her to find, especially considering who Cinder was.

She was notoriously gorgeous, dangerously charming, and exceptionally superior on most mental and physical levels. It would be next to impossible for her to find someone who'd suit her tastes.

But they all anticipated it, wondering if some day they might discover who would be Cinder Fall's perfect match.

They just... hadn't expected it to happen like _this_.

After an hour of making their rounds and flirting with the locals and other visiting students, the team from Haven headed toward the school buildings. As they treaded inside, Cinder muttered about her misfortunes.

"Mindless lambs, all of them. They've got the _looks_ , but you'd never have suspected that they'd have the _brains_ to get into the Tournament. Such a shame..."

"Eh," Mercury shrugged. "Try again tomorrow after some more schools have arrived."

"He's right. As soon as the Tournament actually gets underway, there's bound to be more people. Fresh meat, y'know?"

 _An analogy most befitting for our tigress,_ Neo smiled.

Cinder let out a small sigh, one she'd only ever dare to show to these three people. They really did know her better than anyone, and she appreciated their support.

She'd probably never say it directly, but she'd never trade them for the world.

As they walked down the hallways of the unfamiliar school, the quartet searched for fellow Haven students, hoping they would be able to find their dorms. But the hallways were rather empty at this time, probably due to the fact that students had been told to find their dorms first and enjoy the festival later, orders which Cinder and her team had blatantly disregarded.

But that didn't stop them from strutting down the unfamiliar hallways as if they owned the place.

Cinder was at the front of the group, listening to Mercury and Emerald chat behind her about Beacon's campus while Neo skipped alongside them.

What happened next was so fast no one had time to react.

A girl with a red cape came flying around the corner, running at speeds that would put most cars to shame. She wasn't looking where she was going, and Cinder didn't have time to react.

Which resulted in a dizzying impact as the girl crashed right into her, hard enough to send Cinder staggering back against her teammates while the other girl landed on her behind on the floor.

"Whoa, there!" Mercury called out.

"Hey, watch it, twerp!" Emerald snapped.

The other girl sat up and looked at them with wide silver eyes.

"S-Sorry! Are-Are you okay?"

Cinder stared down at the girl, admittedly captivated by her peculiar eyes.

"Fine," she replied. "Just, perhaps, watch where you're going next time?" She offered her hand down. The girl didn't even hesitated to grab it and help herself up.

"Right, sorry. Um... I'm Ruby. Are you...new?"

"Visiting from Haven, actually," she replied.

"Ooooh! You're here for the festival! Oh! But exchange students have their own dormitory."

Mercury shrugged. "I guess we just got turned around."

"Oh! Hehe, don't worry, happens all the time!" Ruby smiled. "Uh, your building is juuust east of here."

The others nodded, and Emerald, Mercury, and Neo brushed past the girl. Cinder went last, making sure to pause beside the helpful, red-cloaked girl. She put on the best of her charms, eyes calm and mysterious, voice low and alluring.

"Thanks. Maybe we'll see you around."

Ruby paused, just for a second. It was long enough for Cinder to know her magic charm was working on her.

"Um... yeah, maybe! Oh! And welcome to Beacon!"

Cinder didn't respond after that. She merely followed her teammates down the hallway and outside once more, where they set their course for the east building.

Once they were outside, Emerald and Mercury got to gossiping.

"Well, _she_ was a pleasure," Emerald scoffed.

"Plowed right into us first thing. Good start," Mercury agreed.

Neo pranced up beside them and nudged them each with her elbows. _It seems_ someone _enjoyed the encounter, don't you think?_

Emerald and Mercury shared dubious looks.

"What? Neo, what the hell are you blabbering on about?"

"Em, she's not _actually_ talking-"

"I _know_ that you idiot! That's not the point!"

Neo smirked and had them both pause, pointing mischievously back at their team leader, who was now trailing behind.

Cinder hadn't even realized she'd been smiling to herself all this time until they all turned to look at her. She frowned right away.

"What are you three going on about now?"

"Ooohh," Emerald smirked. "I see what you mean. Really, Cinder? _That_ little twerp?"

Cinder glowered at her.

"You're not explaining yourself. What about her?"

"Oh, I think you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, uh, Cinder?" Mercury chuckled. "Ya look like a schoolgirl who just got her first love letter or something."

" _What?!_ " Her shout was a mixture of outrage and humiliation. "You're all imagining things! Bring this up again and you'll all wake up tomorrow at the bottom of the cliffs!"

With a snarl, she stormed past them and headed for the dormitory building.

To anyone who didn't know her, she would've seemed terrifying, enough to petrify someone if they angered her further. But to her teammates, they knew there was no real threat in her words. She was more embarrassed than angry.

Neo put a hand to her lips before signing to the others.

 _She's adorable._

"Crushin' on that red squirt?" Emerald sighed. "I don't believe it."

"And this isn't like the others," Mercury observed. "This one just hit her like a ton of bricks. Literally."

"She never saw it coming," Emerald added. "Maybe that's a good change of pace, though. It's about time someone got Cinder flustered and blushing instead of the other way around."

 _I can't wait to see how this turns out,_ Neo grinned.

"You and me both, sister," Mercury agreed.

"Buuut let's not mention it again tonight," his partner advised. "Let her sleep it off. Then we can remind her about it tomorrow. And every day after that."

"Sounds like a plan."

The three of them followed after their lovestruck leader, who was unsuspecting of all the teasing she'd be subjected to in future days.

But the fact that her teammates got a rise out of her every time suggested just how much she really did like this Ruby girl. It motivated her enough to devise a plan to see her again, which was a promising step in the right direction for Cinder.

She could somehow tell this girl would be different from the rest.

And she couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

 **A/N: I basically switched up the episode from volume 2. Instead of crashing into Emerald, Ruby crashes into Cinder and steals her heart right off the bat!**

 **I like writing Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and Neo as just normal students. It's nice to let them have normal lives (as normal as lives can be in RWBY, anyway). And it's also ironic and humorous to have Cinder like girls who can think for themselves, which is the exact opposite of associates she wants in canon.**

 **If you'd like rewards like these, you can support me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Please review!**


	2. Moving In For The Kill

**Follow-up monthly P-a-t-r-e-o-n reward for s22132! This is a direct continuation from their last reward fic, aka ch1! Remember Cinder and her team are just normal students in this storyline!**

 **If you would like reward fics and other benefits like this, consider supporting me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 2. Moving In For The Kill

Cinder thought about that peculiar, rather charming girl from the hallway all evening.

After she and her team had found the rooms where they'd be staying, Cinder toiled away a few hours sitting in bed and doing work on her scroll.

Normally, she would look for video recordings of the opponent schools and their students, so she could study how each person fought and calculate how she should fight in response if she was ever to face that person in the tournament.

But after a while, she got unknowingly sidetracked.

Soon, she was looking less and less for a variety of students and more specifically for one girl in particular.

There wasn't much on Ruby Rose, being she was only a freshman, but Cinder managed to find one quick video of Ruby and her team during a mock battle on school property.

But Cinder didn't study their fighting techniques or teamwork tactics. Rather, she only studied Ruby Rose, and perhaps not in the most appropriate of ways.

She admired how the girl looked in action, even if the picture was painted on a small, pixelated screen.

Just from watching that brief clip, Cinder could tell the girl was an exceptional leader and a quick thinker, which meant she could work well as part of a team or independently.

And most importantly, she could think for herself. That was perhaps her most appealing quality to Cinder.

Aside from being admittedly cute, this girl was proud and confident in her abilities and herself, things Cinder had been looking for in another girl for a long time now.

But Ruby Rose was interested in fighting battles and seeking justice. Was she interested in dating?

Cinder pondered and mulled through her own thoughts for hours that night. While the rest of her team was getting ready for bed, Cinder remained her usual taciturn self, absorbed in re-watching that single clip. Her three teammates faced one another from the edges of their beds and conversed in private.

"She's whipped," Emerald smirked.

"It's kinda creepy," Mercury added. "But also kinda...sweet? Like, in a weird way?"

 _How much do you wanna bet she's going to be looking for that girl again all day tomorrow?_ Neo wondered.

But just then, their leader's voice shot out across the room.

" _What_ are you three doing? We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Stop gossiping and get to bed."

Emerald leaned back to taunt her lovestruck leader.

"Says the girl who hasn't even changed out of her uniform~"

Cinder glowered at her.

"I've been doing research," she snapped.

 _Yeah_ , Neo signed to the other two. _Research of that Ruby girl's figure._

"What was that, Neo dear?" Cinder demanded.

"Nothin', jeez!" Mercury sighed. "Mind your own 'research' business, 'kay?"

Cinder stood from her bed and sauntered across the room to stand over the three of them.

"If we weren't on foreign soil, I'd _ensure_ that the three of you would wake up tomorrow morning upside-down."

With that, she whipped around, grabbed her long, red nightgown, and stormed into the bathroom.

The others had to try their best to hide their laughter.

"Man," Emerald chuckled. "She's a _lot_ less intimidating when we know she's fibbing, but she's even _less_ intimidating when she's red-faced and starry-eyed."

"I can not wait to see how tomorrow goes," her partner agreed.

 _Let's hope we bump into Miss Red again. For Cinder's sake._

The others agreed, and as soon as their leader emerged from the bathroom, they all dispersed and hurried to their beds. Cinder eyed them all warily.

"Fleeing like roaches in the light. You three had better watch yourselves."

With that grunt, she sat down in her own bed and turned off the remaining lamp, leaving the room in darkness for the night.

* * *

The next morning, after their team had dressed and eaten, the four of them were back outside at the fairgrounds.

There were no matches until later this evening, so for the morning and early afternoon hours, students were able to roam freely.

Cinder had already seen all she'd needed to see yesterday, so she walked the fairgrounds with an unimpressed expression. However, her fiery eyes were intent to find one thing in particular.

Her teammates helped her search for it, for almost an hour, until they had success.

Neo was the one to spot Ruby Rose, seated at a food stand with girls who were presumably the rest of her team. She stopped walking dead in her tracks, causing Mercury to slam right into her.

"Hey! Neo, what the- _guh!_ " She silenced him with a jab to the elbow, then grabbed his collar and yanked him down. She released him only to sign.

 _Target sighted._

As he moaned and rubbed his gut, he followed the nod of her head and realized what she meant.

"Oh. I see." From there, he ran ahead to catch Emerald by the arm. "Hey. We found the little twerp."

His partner turned around, a smirk already creeping across her lips.

"Really, now?"

Mercury turned her around to face the right direction. Emerald snickered.

"Well, I'll be damned. Good job, guys. I'll get Cinder." With that, she jogged to catch up to her leader, slowing her pace as she got beside her. "Say, Cinder. Neo, Merc, and I found an attraction here we think you might enjoy."

Cinder didn't even spare her a glance.

"Oh? Surprise me."

Emerald hummed.

"Hmmm, well... it's little and red and cute _aaalll_ over."

The way Cinder halted like a malfunctioning conveyer belt nearly had Emerald laughing out loud, but she swallowed it down. Cinder glanced down at her past the cover of her ashen hair. She wasn't even embarrassed with how blatantly she made her order.

"Show me."

"You got it, chief."

Emerald invited her to turn around, then brought her back a few paces so she could see the concession stand. Cinder honed in on Ruby like an owl honing in on a mouse. She bit her lip, then licked it a little.

"Good work, you three. Now just get rid of her teammates for me."

"Yes, ma'am."

 _I call Tall, Blonde, and Busty!_ Neo claimed.

"Book girl for me," Mercury put in.

"Aw, come on!" Emerald whined. "Why do _I_ have to get the heiress?"

"Oh, c'mon, Em. She's _totally_ your type," he joked.

With a groan and a roll of her eyes, Emerald shot a heated look back to her leader.

"You owe us."

Cinder scoffed.

"We'll see."

With that, her three teammates took off to go distract Ruby's teammates respectively. Cinder held back for a moment, watching as they all started to get the three girls' attention, striking up casual conversations and asking about Beacon, the festival, and other common things.

Only when she was certain Ruby had nothing else to occupy her attention did Cinder move in for the kill.

She paused right behind the girl where she was seated at the counter in her elevated stool. Cinder cleared her throat pointedly, then tapped her shoulder twice.

"Excuse me," she drawled. "Could you... spare a moment?"

A dire contrast to Cinder's slow, calculated motions and low tone, Ruby Rose spun around in her stool, grinning so brightly and talking so loudly, Cinder almost recoiled.

"Sure thing! Oh! Hey, you're the girl I crashed into yesterday! Um... You're not mad, are you?" The smile died away into a nervous frown. Cinder didn't like it.

"Not at all. I'd simply recognized you and wanted to talk."

Her words drew the smile back onto Ruby's lips.

"Oh! That's great! Sure, I'd love to talk! What about?"

"Well... let's see..." Cinder was always living with her seductive charm activated, but for now, she turned it up tenfold. She leaned in close to the girl suggestively, eyes partially and mysteriously hidden by her hair, breath sultry and perfume enticing. "I was hoping you might be able to... show me around? Just the two of us. I'm a bit _lost_." She made sure to breathe a little extra heavily on the last word.

Cinder closed her eyes and waited for the dazed, affirmative reply.

But it never came.

"Oh, you don't need me to be your tour guide. They have maps here, you know! See? There's one riiiight over there!" Ruby grinned and pointed to the food stand next to this one, where a large piece of laminated paper was hanging on the wall.

Cinder stared blankly at the map, then back at Ruby. The girl just kept smiling.

"That should do the trick! Glad I could help!" With that, she turned around to her unfinished ramen bowl.

Cinder couldn't even comprehend what had just happened.

This girl had just... not only _resisted_ her charms and advances, but she hadn't even done it intentionally.

Cinder shook her head, a slight growl in her voice as she tried again. If Cinder had to spell this out for her, she would. She wanted this girl at any cost, even the cost of her own pride.

"Oh, no..." she rasped. "I don't think you _understand_." Cinder ran her fingers up the girl's arm and slipped them around to her cheek, coaxing her to turn her head and gaze up into her eyes. Like a snake hypnotizing its prey, Cinder lured her in a second time. "I want _you_ to show me."

There was no question about her intentions now. Even the man working at the stand was keeping his distance and making sure not to intrude on their little mating dance.

Or, an attempt at one, on Cinder's part.

She was maxing out her seductive charms, but the brunette seemed to be immune.

"Uhh, I'm sorry. But I'm gonna stay with my team today! Maybe some other time!"

Cinder wouldn't show it, but she was dumbfounded almost to the point of outrage. How could this girl be so... so _dense?_

She took a step closer, but it was less the move of a threatening predator and more the move of a panicked prey animal.

"Oh? And how do you suppose we'll find one another again?" It was the closest to fretting she'd ever get.

Ruby put a hand to her chin and thought for a minute.

"Hmm... well just in case we don't find each other again, how about this!" She dug into her uniform's pocket and pulled out her scroll, then opened it. "Let's exchange numbers! That way, if you wanna meet up again sometime, I can show you around!"

Cinder didn't move for a moment. She wasn't able to comprehend this girl's words just yet. After all the effort she'd put in – seeking this girl out specifically, studying her, then doing her utmost to flirt with her – and none of it had worked.

But in only three short seconds, all Ruby Rose had to do was ask for an exchange of numbers and it worked like a charm? It hardly seemed fair.

But that didn't mean Cinder was going to refuse.

In fact, she scrambled to pull her own scroll out rather quickly, to the point where she almost dropped it due to how flustered she was. She swiftly straightened up and cleared her throat, willing Ruby to forget what she'd just seen.

"Very well. Let's exchange." Cinder said this as though it had been her intention all along and that she hadn't just been completely blindsided by this development.

Ruby happily tapped her number into Cinder's scroll and added her name to go along with it. Cinder did the same. With a smile, Ruby read over her information and then closed her scroll.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Cinder! I'll see you around sometime!"

With that, she tapped her nearest teammate, the Schnee heiress, and told her it was time to go. The message was passed down the line to the other two, and with polite goodbyes all around, team RWBY took their leave.

Cinder's group was left staring after them, most of them amused by the conversations they'd held. Then, Cinder's teammates all turned back to glimpse her.

She looked like a statue, clutching her scroll, unmoving, unblinking. She only broke out of her trance when she felt three pairs of annoyingly amused eyes upon her.

"You three-"

"Hooooly shit," Emerald snickered. "Lost your touch there, huh, chief?"

"' _Just the two of us_ ~'" Mercury mocked. "' _I'm a bit lost~_ '"

' _I don't think you u-n-d-e-r-s-t-a-n-d~'_ Neo dragged out.

Cinder was seething, and she told herself it was due to fury, not embarrassment.

"I can _promise_ you three that you'll end up at the bottom of these cliffs if you don't shut your insolent little mouths. And hands."

The other three clammed up, but still couldn't wipe the smug smiles away. Cinder prowled around them all like a tigress among hyenas.

"Now then," she snarled. "If you're all quite finished, maybe you'll take a look at this."

Cinder turned her scroll around and showed them Ruby Rose's number.

They all seemed pleasantly surprised, and genuinely happy for her.

"Hey, boss," Mercury said. "That's great."

"Congratulations," Emerald added on. "You deserve this."

 _Go get her,_ Neo encouraged.

Cinder gave a sharp nod, then quickly tucked her scroll away, turning her face as an excuse to hide her blush. Emerald and Neo shared a smile, then moved in to hug their leader. Mercury patted her shoulder.

"We're happy for you, boss."

Cinder snorted, but didn't refuse any of them.

She waited a moment for Neo and Emerald to pull back, then straightened herself up again.

"Now, then. We should get a seat at the stadium before the matches begin."

 _Right_.

"You got it, boss."

"Right behind you, chief."

As her teammates fell into step beside her, Cinder led the way, a girlish smile on her lips.

* * *

 **A/N: So Cinder got the girl (sort of, haha). I'll say it again that I enjoy writing them as normal students! I like the idea of Cinder still being in command and they're all nasty to each other sometimes, but in the end, they care about each other. And her teammates addressing Cinder in different ways was fun to think of, too~**

 **If you would like reward fics and other benefits like this, consider supporting me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Please review!**


	3. Planning The Hunt

**Here's the new monthly addition for s22132's reward story!**

 **If you'd like rewards like these, you can support me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 3. Planning The Hunt

If there was anything the students of Haven knew, it was that not many things could shock Cinder Fall.

Certain things might bore, intrigue, or disgust her, but rarely, if ever, was she brought to the point of surprise, and even _fewer_ times was she brought to a state of shock.

So that was why this time, her teammates hardly recognized this even rarer expression on her face.

She was... utterly _dumbfounded_.

And she'd been that way ever since Ruby Rose had slipped her her number.

This was the very first time her teammates could recall – and quite possibly the first time _ever_ – that Cinder was trapped in this state of mind. Walking back through the fairgrounds, she'd been entirely silent. She'd even been too distracted to react when a boy accidentally bumped into her, and he'd been granted the privilege of scurrying off before she could manage to fire scathing comments in his general direction.

She didn't say a word to anyone as she blindly followed her teammates back to their dorm room. Once there, she brushed past them and went straight to her own bed, where she pulled out her scroll and began typing away, mumbling to herself inaudibly.

The rest of her team hung back in the doorway, staring blankly at their leader, in total disbelief. They were all a little scared to approach her right now, much less address her, especially when she was in such an intensely focused state of mind.

So they settled for huddling together, keeping their voices to hushed whispers as they turned to one another.

"Okay," Emerald began. "Sorry, but what the _actual hell is going on?_ "

"I mean, we were all surprised the little red twerp actually gave Cinder her number," Mercury said.

 _But what is Cinder doing?_ Neo wondered with a flash of her hands. _Did she... get sick suddenly? She hasn't said a word all the way back here! And she didn't even kill that guy who bumped into her! I think she's in shock..._

"Sure looks like it," Emerald agreed, stealing a glance at her leader. "So, like... what do we _do?_ "

"Uh..." Mercury scratched his head, also uncertain. "Well, we could let her just... work it out? Go on a date and see what happens, I guess...?"

The two girls shared glances with one another, skeptical.

They'd all seen their charismatic leader go out on many dates before, but all of them ended up the same way – with Cinder returning later that night with a deadly aura around her.

It was always the worst whenever she needed to break up with whomever she was seeing, due to their submissive and borderline helpless dispositions. Cinder would end the relationship, then slink back to the dorm room in a silent, disappointed rage, and wouldn't speak a word about what had happened.

Her teammates also knew better than to ask. No one ever needed to explicitly state it when Cinder ended a relationship; everyone just knew, and nothing more ever needed to be said on the matter.

But now, Emerald, Mercury, and Neo all saw a different potential future for their leader.

This Ruby Rose girl wasn't the type to fall head-over-heels for Cinder and go along with anything and everything she said or did. She could very clearly think for herself and had enough self-esteem and confidence to speak her mind, and to even refute Cinder if necessary, as she'd done earlier that day, even if it was without fully realizing it.

They could all envision Cinder's relationship with Ruby Rose ending... _well_.

Or perhaps never ending at all.

And that would certainly be a first.

The three of them shared glances with one another, and smiles began to form on their lips. No matter how cruel and cunning their leader seemed to be, they all knew her to be a rather sensitive person on the inside. She deserved a girl who could make her happy.

They all came to the silent but mutual agreement that they wanted this to work out for Cinder.

"This could work," Emerald mumbled. "This could really work for her, you guys."

"Yeah," her partner mused. "And just think how much nicer she'd be to be around if she actually had a happy, healthy relationship going. She'd probably smack us around a lot less."

 _Well, maybe she'd smack_ us _around less,_ Neo signed, gesturing to Emerald and herself. _But_ you _she'd probably still whack a few times since you can't ever keep your big mouth shut._

"Hey, you little-"

"Guys!" Emerald hissed, throwing herself between them. "Can we not do this right now? Let's try to keep the atmosphere a little bit calm tonight, okay? For Cinder's sake?" She pointedly looked behind herself, and the others followed her gaze.

Their leader was still sitting on the edge of her bed, typing quickly in her scroll while still murmuring to herself.

She looked... very much like a lovestruck girl writing in her diary. It was a side of her they hadn't seen in a long time.

The first few times she'd dated people, Cinder had acted this way. She'd used to get excited about beginning new relationships, even if she'd just ended another one. She'd always tried to get over the pain of the old and welcome in the possibilities of the new.

But as time had gone on, and person after person had left her unsatisfied, she'd started to lose genuine interest in the people she dated. She'd begun dating them just for the sake of dating, and nothing more.

Even though those relationships had all been with different people, they'd proven to be redundant, uninteresting, and had always ended in heartbreak.

But now...

Now Cinder looked like she had the very first time.

Ruby Rose wasn't just another person for her to date and be disappointed about. There was real potential there, a genuine chance of working out where so many others had failed.

They all just wanted to see Cinder happy for once. Genuinely happy, not just the same bitter shell of a dejected girl she'd been up until now.

So they all agreed not to bicker between themselves – at least not when their leader was around. She deserved their support and their respect, now more than ever.

"All right," Emerald went on quietly. "We cool? So let's just... let her do her thing, okay?"

"Yeah."

 _Got it._

As if they were breaking up a team huddle, the three of them stepped back and straightened up, trying to seem as though they hadn't just been secretly discussing their leader behind her back.

But luckily for them, Cinder didn't even seem to notice their presence. She was far too focused on whatever she was typing.

Unfortunately, that was somewhere her teammates would have to intervene.

Since Neo couldn't exactly speak up, and Mercury tended not to think before he spoke, Emerald took the liberty upon herself to get their leader's attention. She stood at the forefront while the other two flanked her from either side. She cleared her throat and tentatively approached their leader.

"Say, uh, Cinder? Got a sec?"

The response was curt and immediate.

" _No_."

Her tone was flat, an indication that everyone had best keep their distance and not bother her if they wanted to keep all of their bones intact.

Emerald and the others flinched a bit, but they couldn't stop just like that. So the illusionist tried again, a bit more delicately this time.

"I'm sorry. It's just that... we couldn't help noticing... You wouldn't happen to be oh, say... compulsively planning out the very first date you want to go on with this new Ruby girl, hm?"

Cinder didn't even spare a glance at her as she continued tapping on her scroll.

"And what if I am?" she growled. "I'll have everything planned out from beginning to end, just like always. This way I can keep track of and keep control of the situation, and whatever it is we'll be doing at the time."

"Ohh..." Mercury sucked the word in through his teeth. "See, that's where it gets tricky, right boss? Isn't that... y'know... what you did with aaaaall the other dates? Y'know, the ones that ended _badly_ -"

"Idiot!" Emerald snapped. "Do you _want_ to die?"

As she rounded on him, Cinder's posture straightened up as though a switch had been flicked. She glared daggers at him, and had she not been so intent on typing more of her plans out, she probably would've lunged for his throat. Her eyes alone were enough to silence him before she returned to her task.

Emerald gave him a shove and jabbed her elbow into his gut.

"I thought we were letting _me_ handle this!"

"Ow... yeesh, sorry. Just trying to help."

"Well you're not," she grunted. "So shut your trap before Cinder knocks all your damn teeth out. Or if she doesn't, _I_ will."

Mercury put his hands up in surrender and took a step back. Neo shooed him further away and stuck her tongue out at him.

With her nuisance of a partner now in-check, Emerald turned back to her leader. "Sorry about him. You know what a moron he can be."

"I do," Cinder snapped. "Now, I thought I'd asked you to stop talking. I'm _busy_."

Emerald swallowed, but didn't lose her cool.

"But Cinder, don't you think Merc might actually have a point? I mean... how many times has all this planning you've done actually born fruit?"

A beat of silence passed, then Cinder lifted her head once again. Instinctively, Emerald jumped back, shielding Neo in the process. But Cinder only attacked with her words.

"All the others were hopeless from the start. This one's different."

The others all shared looks once again. Emerald sighed.

"We _know_ she is, Cinder."

 _That's why you should handle it differently._

"Unless you want it to end the same way," Mercury finished.

His comment hadn't been entirely necessary. It could've just been implied and Cinder would've figured it out on her own. But Emerald braced herself once more in case he'd been too blunt, and now they were all going to get a scorching lecture.

But to their astonishment, Cinder's voice remained calm and cool now.

"It won't. It's going to work. I'm making sure of it." She typed something else on her scroll and looked back down. "Now don't make me ask you all again. _Be quiet_."

It sent a chill up all of their spines, and for a moment, they actually considered retreating. But they couldn't let this happen when they knew Cinder was just going to ensure another unhappy ending for herself. Even though Mercury began to turn away, Neo grabbed him, and Emerald grabbed her.

"No."

Her declaration was a bold one indeed. She was directly disobeying their leader's orders, especially when Cinder was in such a focused and serious state of mind.

Their leader froze in what she was typing, then slowly, threateningly lifted her head. She blinked calmly, her eyes alight with mild interest and less subtle fire.

" _What_ was that?"

Mercury was doing his best to wriggle free and flee for the door, but the girls held fast to him. Emerald cleared her throat and looked Cinder dead in the eye.

"I said no."

She took a step forward, dragging the others along with her. Her boldness rubbed off on Neo, and Neo's rubbed off on Mercury. The three of them advanced on their leader, surrounding her on the edge of the bed. Cinder glared at each of them in turn.

"What is this?"

Mercury sighed and reached down to grab her scroll.

"Em's right," he declared. "We're not going to let this happen to you again." With that, he shut Cinder's scroll, effectively deleting all of her unsaved document.

A sudden flare of heat filled the room, but before Cinder could so much as scream at him, Neo pinned her down by sitting firmly in her lap. She grabbed her leader around the waist and leaned forward in a fierce headbutt to prevent her from moving. Cinder yelped, outraged.

"Why you-!"

" _Cinder!_ "

This time, Emerald held firmly to her leader's shoulders, keeping her from moving (or killing any of them).

All of their combined efforts certainly gained their leader's attention, forcing her to take them seriously. Cinder tried prying Neo off with one hand, but the girl held fast to her. With the other, she rubbed her sore forehead, all while narrowing her eyes at Emerald.

"How dare you three-"

"Cinder, stop," Emerald barked. "Would you please just listen to us? We're trying to help you!"

"She's right," Mercury cut in. "Be honest. How many times have you created a schedule for your dates? News flash: it's every time. And how many times have your dates ended well? Another news flash: it's _never_."

"Right," Emerald said quickly, before Cinder could refute him. "What is it you look for in a person, Cinder? You like people who can think for themselves, who are independent and spontaneous. And that's Ruby Rose to a T! So why are you already trying to change her, even before you've gone out with her?"

She managed to make the main part of her point, so even if Cinder killed them now, at least they had gotten that far.

But to their surprise, their leader said nothing in response. She closed her lips and the snarl faded, her eyes widening just a bit, as though clarity had struck her. She stopped trying to push Neo off of herself, and her eyes flicked to her now-blank scroll in Mercury's hands, then back to Emerald. She took a deep breath, then let it out.

"What... are you saying?"

The others were almost shocked that she seemed willing to listen to what they had to say now. But they couldn't waste time being dumbfounded. Emerald spoke up right away before Cinder could change her mind.

"Just think about it," she said. "Why is it you like this Ruby girl? Isn't it because she can think for herself? Because she's independent and maybe even a little headstrong?"

"Right," Mercury agreed. "So if you end up _planning_ everything out yourself and taking control over your little... outing, you're going to be taking that independence away from her. Why don't you let _her_ decide what you guys do? Let someone else do the work for once."

"Exactly," Emerald nodded. "You like someone who can be your equal, someone who can take charge just as often as you do. Not someone who just rolls over and listens to everything you say."

At this point, Neo pulled back a little bit and released her hold on her leader so she could sign.

 _Let the red girl take charge. Follow her lead for once. If you do that instead of taking on all the responsibility by yourself, we know this one will turn out differently than all the others._

Her pink and brown eyes were sparking earnestly, and when Cinder looked to the others, she saw the same determination on their expressions as well.

Once they'd all said what they'd wanted to, she pondered everything for a long moment.

They all waited, a bit eagerly and a bit nervously, for her response.

At last, their leader let out a long, long sigh. Neo flinched, ready to be thrown across the room, and Emerald and Mercury were ready to bolt-

"Fine."

"...Huh?"

Emerald lowered her arms from where she'd had them crossed in a block before her face, slowly looking back to her leader. Cinder snorted softly.

"Are you all going deaf? I said fine. The three of you... _may_ have a point or two about all of this. So I'll... I'll do as you suggest." Her eyes flicked calmly to the useless scroll. "No more planning. I'll... meet with her and let her take charge. Would that make you all happy?"

The others nodded right away.

"Yes!" Emerald said loudly. "And not only us, Cinder. We think it'd make you happy, too."

The team leader heaved another sigh and ran a hand back through her hair. Though her teammates could be pains in the neck some times, at the end of the day, they truly did care about her. She was thankful for that, though she'd never say it out loud.

"Then there you have it. You've won. Now get off of me so I can get some sleep."

She shooed Neo off, and the girl lightly jumped up and twirled away, glad that their plan had worked. Emerald and Mercury stepped out of the way as Cinder grabbed her red nightgown and disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind herself. The others all shared rather triumphant looks with each other.

 _I can't believe that worked,_ Neo commented

"Me either," Mercury whistled.

Emerald nudged them each, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"She'll thank us later for sure."

Now all they could do was wait.

* * *

 **A/N: It was a little bit of a challenge to write this one. I still want Cinder to be a little scary (though she's not evil in this), and I want her to be clearly in charge of her team. But I still wanted to keep it humorous, hence their extreme reactions and fear of her chewing them out. She'd never hurt them (aside from a jab in the gut or something maybe), but she'd probably just yell a lot. Or worse, stay dead silent and her quiet anger would make them super anxious.**

 **Next chapter, as requested, will be the... attempt at a date (?)**

 **If you'd like rewards like these, you can support me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Please review!**


	4. Playing With Food

**Our next chapter for s22132's patron rewards!**

 **If you'd liked to be entitled to rewards like these, you can support me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 4. Playing With Food

It was all Cinder could do that morning not to wring the necks of each one of her teammates.

None of them would shut up – not even Neo in her silent goading. Just because it was the day Cinder was scheduled to meet up with Ruby Rose, they'd all decided to taunt her, because they knew she couldn't kill them.

At least, not on another school's property. When they got back to Haven next week, things could be different.

But at least for now their lives were spared.

Since Cinder had begrudgingly complied to their insistent wishes for her not to plan out today's... rendezvous, she had no idea what she and Ruby would be doing today. That would be entirely up to the cheerful brunette.

Even so, Cinder didn't think she should dress too formal – she hadn't packed or brought that many clothes to Beacon anyway, since she'd never anticipated finding a date here. So she was stuck with wearing her uniform, but something told her Ruby wouldn't mind.

As she swatted and shouted her pestering teammates away, Cinder just tried to keep confirming to herself that all of this was real. The fact that she'd even gotten Ruby's number still astounded her, and she often needed to check her scroll's contacts just to ensure it was really there. And it was, every time.

She'd just finished spooking Mercury away from the bathroom with her curling iron when she heard the familiar buzzing sound of her scroll. She tried to make a move for the device where it lie on her bed, but Emerald beat her to it.

"Hmm, what's this? Oh? A message from Ruby Rose? How adorable."

"Give it here," Cinder growled.

Neo twirled into view beside Emerald with a smirk on her lips.

 _I don't think I heard the magic word~_

As Emerald chuckled, Cinder lit a live flame at the end of the curling iron. Emerald quickly tossed the leader her scroll. Cinder grunted.

"As soon as we get back to Haven, I'm going to string you all up by your toes."

Extinguishing the flames, she put the curling iron down and tapped on her scroll. Ruby's name was displayed, along with a new message:

 _ **Hi! I'll be waiting to meet you at the entrance to the fairgrounds! I've got a suuuper fun day planned!**_

Cinder didn't realize it, but her expression must've become complacent as she read. Because not a second later, all three of her teammates were struggling to peek over (or under) her shoulder to read the message.

"What's it say?" Mercury asked.

"Read it yourself, nimrod," Emerald grunted.

The three of them got a light scorching for that blatant invasion of privacy.

Eventually, they all retreated to their beds and finally allowed Cinder to get ready in peace. As she did so, the three of them had another quick huddle as they wiped the ash from their faces.

"Sooo..." Mercury mumbled. "Looks like it's so far, so good."

"I'll say," Emerald whispered back. "I can't remember the last time I've seen her this expressive."

 _I think you mean 'reactive'_ , Neo giggled. _When she gets really into something, all it takes is a little touch and she's erupting like a volcano._

"I'll say."

They dusted themselves off while Cinder was finishing up. She slipped her scroll and her wallet into her blazer's pockets, checked her reflection one last time, and then headed for the door. Mercury called after her.

"Hey, not even so much as a goodbye?"

 _It's because she's mad at us._

"Good luck, Cinder!" Emerald called out.

Their leader's only response was a slight pause as she opened the door. She didn't say anything or turn around to face them, but they knew she was taking a moment to appreciate their support.

And then the door shut, and she was gone.

Her teammates hadn't ever really been the type for prayers.

But today they were just hoping that things would work out for her.

* * *

Cinder half walked, half stalked her way across the school's courtyard and made her way to the air ship docks. She boarded the next plane that would be landing at the stadium, and rode it for the few minutes it took to arrive there.

She'd been here a few times already since their school had arrived for the tournament, but this would be her first time traversing the fairgrounds alone.

But that only lasted for a few seconds.

Almost right away, she spotted a familiar girl dressed in Beacon's uniform, standing by the entrance sign. Ruby caught her eye and waved, as a criminal smile painted its way onto her lips.

Cinder pursed her lips tightly to match how tense her jaw was feeling, and tried not to look like she was hurrying as she made her way over. She stopped a few feet shy of the girl just as Ruby lowered her hand.

"Glad you could make it! Cinder, right?"

Cinder realized she'd probably have to start using her voice now. She nodded once and opened her mouth to speak, but Ruby's excited babbling beat her to it.

"Great! I'm so glad I remembered your name! Weiss tells me I forget stuff easily. Anyway, I know your school just got here a few days ago. Have you gotten a chance to look around the fairgrounds yet?"

Even though Cinder had, in fact, toiled hours away with her easily-distracted teammates, she shook her head right away. Ruby clapped in delight.

"Great! Then I can show you around a bit! Follow me!" She spun around and started prancing off.

Only then did Cinder realize she'd yet to say a single word. So she called out to the girl before she could miss her chance.

"Wait."

Despite the noise around them, Ruby heard her and paused to turn back, an innocent, curious tilt to her head. Cinder could only hold her gaze for a second. She was just too cute.

"Thank you... for accompanying me."

Ruby's smile broke out all over again.

"It's my pleasure!"

So the two of them started their journey around the fairgrounds. Ruby babbled on like a tour guide, explaining everything about everything, talking about what items the stands were selling, be it food or weapons or clothing or knick-knacks.

Cinder followed along, sending glares of cold fury at anyone who so much as looked at them the wrong way. But whenever she turned her attention back to Ruby, her eyes naturally softened.

It was easy to lose track of time when she was doing something she enjoyed. As far as they knew, there was no time limit to this, anyway.

But there was something just a _little_ upsetting.

It felt more like a tour than anything else. Cinder realized that when she and Ruby had made plans, it hadn't exactly been as an official date to begin with. The girl was so innocent and carefree, she probably didn't even understand what Cinder was after.

That idea was what put a flicker of doubt into her mind.

Ruby Rose seemed like a good match for her, and every passing second with her seemed to prove that more and more.

But what if Ruby wasn't even interested in that sort of thing?

Cinder was deep in thought about this, and she must've been making a serious expression, because Ruby suddenly paused.

"Oh no, is this getting boring? Hmm, then I've got just the thing! Come on!"

Before Cinder could reassure her that nothing at all about this was boring, Ruby was scurrying off again. Cinder made her way after her at a more controlled pace.

Ruby led her to a different area of the fairgrounds. Rather than fabrics and pewter Grimm statuettes, this section consisted of food and games. There was a strong scent of sugar on the air, and Ruby inhaled it with a dreamy sigh.

"Ahh, the cotton candy here is sooo good~ Oh! There's what I wanted to show you!" She darted off and appeared a small distance away, leaving a trail of rose petals for Cinder to follow.

Ruby had brought her to a gaming stand, one where players needed to shoot water guns into the plastic jaws of beowulves. Based on their performance, various plush prizes would be awarded.

Again, Cinder didn't even have the chance to speak before Ruby was already taking her seat at one of the open stools. She rummaged into her skirt pocket and proudly dropped a pile of coins onto the table. Then, she wiggled in her seat and took aim, waiting for the game to start.

Cinder stood back a few feet away, not really knowing what to do. Most people here seemed to think she was Ruby's sister, it seemed.

She nearly jolted at the sound of a loud buzzer, and then the spray of water guns filled the air.

Cinder watched as the little bars above each player's fake wolf head began to fill with color, and she couldn't help but get a little excited. Ruby was in the lead right from the start, and Cinder had never expected anything less.

It a matter of seconds, the buzzer sounded again as Ruby's colored bar filled all the way to the top. The brunette spun around in her stool, cheering.

"Yaaaay, I did it! I won!" She jumped up from her seat and clapped as the man behind the counter asked her which prize she wanted. She deliberated for a moment, then pointed out a black cat plushie. Once it was in her arms, she spun around again to face Cinder. "It's been forever since I played one of those! I'm surprised I won! Here!"

Cinder was about to offer words of congratulations when the girl held the plushie out to her. She tilted her head.

"What's this?"

"For you! I won you this cool black panther guy because he's cool and mysterious like you!" she beamed.

Cinder was baffled.

She'd never owned any stuffed animals, and she certainly never planned to. It didn't go with her image.

But... she _had_ always wanted one...

And to think, now she could have one, one that Ruby Rose won _specifically for her._..

Cinder slowly reached out to accept the gift. It was soft and warm and very adorable. Sort of like a certain girl...

"Thank you..." she murmured, not really knowing what else she could say or do.

Ruby waved her hand dismissively.

"Don't mention it! I've got a bajillion stuffed animals back at home anyway! I think you'll enjoy this guy more than I could! Come on, let's walk around a little more!"

As if holding the stuffed panther Ruby had won for her wasn't baffling enough, Cinder then felt a hand on hers.

Ruby now guided her by the hand around the fairgrounds, skipping along merrily as Cinder tried to keep up. She was focused on keeping ahold of Ruby's fingers and of the plushie, unwilling to let go of either.

Only when she spotted another kind of game did Cinder pause. Ruby felt the resistance and turned back to look at her.

"What's up? Need to find a restroom?"

Cinder didn't reply, but headed off to one of the nearby games, bringing Ruby along. She let go of the girl's hand, then tucked the panther under her arm as she dug into her blazer's pocket. She fished out a few coins, then put them into the crane-game machine she'd selected.

Ruby instantly pressed herself against the glass.

"Oooh, which one are you gonna go for? They're all so cute!"

Cinder flashed her a quick glance.

"Which one is your favorite?"

"Me? Hmmm... I like the little grey wolfie! He looks like Zwei, my dog!"

Cinder narrowed her eyes and honed in on the toy she'd indicated.

She was going to do this no matter the cost. Literally.

The first time she missed it just barely, and ended up only flipping it over. Next, she missed it altogether.

Cinder went through various levels of anxiety in those next four minutes, though she didn't let it show in anything other than her tightened jaw. She flipped the wolf over again, then managed to lift it up, but it dropped.

Ruby kept cheering and deflating with every attempt. Cinder wasn't about to leave here until she'd won it for her.

Even when Ruby started to tell her not to waste her money, Cinder ignored her and continued playing.

And at last, after having put over twenty lien into the machine, the little grey wolf dropped into the tunnel. She bent down to pick it up, then offered it to Ruby.

"Here," she said simply.

Ruby gasped and clapped and bounced up and down, as if she hadn't actually expected Cinder to give it to her.

"Really~?!"

Cinder nodded.

Ruby squealed and hugged the little wolf to her chest, giving a delighted twirl. "Thank you, thank you, thank yooooou!"

Cinder said nothing. She merely smiled and enjoyed the girl's presence.

After that, they walked around for a while longer with their stuffed animals, but soon, Ruby got a message on her scroll. She read it and sighed.

"Aw, I gotta get going now. But I had a ton of fun today! Let's do it again sometime, okay? Either during the Festival or after! And thanks again for him!" Ruby kissed the little wolf plush on the nose, then bumped it against the nose of Cinder's panther. "I hope you had fun today, too! Text me anytime! See you around, Cinder!"

And with that, Ruby Rose took her plushie and darted off.

Cinder watched her go, a mixture of amazement and bewilderment in her eyes. She'd barely said two words all afternoon, but she felt like Ruby had learned many things about her.

And even though Cinder had been walking for hours, she felt pleasantly energized now.

With her chest feeling oddly warm, she retreated back to the dorm room, but failed to think about concealing the panther.

The instant her teammates saw it, they all started jeering and cooing at her, to the point where she chased them all out and scorched the door behind them. She locked them out that night as punishment.

That evening, with the room to herself, she curled up in her bed and hugged the little panther to her chest, then softly kissed its nose.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, lovestruck Cinder catches a break! I think the plushie idea was really cute :3**

 **If you'd liked to be entitled to rewards like these, you can support me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Please review!**


	5. Ambush

**Another monthly reward for s22132! Enjoy!**

 **If you'd like to be entitled to rewards like these, please consider supporting me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 5. Ambush

It took some prodding on Emerald, Mercury, and Neo's parts, but eventually, they managed to get Cinder to talk about her outing with Ruby Rose the next morning.

Considering the fact that she'd locked them all out of the room last night, their leader's love life had been all they'd been discussing as they spent a night out in the hallway.

By the time they were allowed back in the next morning, Cinder had already gotten dressed and made her bed up, and the little panther plushie was nowhere to be seen.

It had started off with a lot of treading on eggshells on their part, but eventually Emerald had just asked their leader straight up.

"So? How'd it go yesterday? I'm guessing well?"

And they all braced themselves for another heat wave.

But surprisingly, Cinder reacted... normally.

She was a bit tight-lipped at first, but evidently, she'd secretly been wanting to brag about her so-called 'date' to a certain degree.

And so she told them everything, but kept things very vague. She never told them about Ruby Rose's cute mannerisms or the sparkle in her silver eyes. She simply told them about how they had gone around the fairgrounds and Cinder had mainly watched her play a few games.

"I even tried my hand at one," she said flatly. "But only to repay a favor."

While her teammates were trying to no avail to shut their jaws that had dropped in disbelief at the idea of Cinder Fall _playing a game,_ Cinder finished up her story simply.

"After that, she needed to be somewhere, so she left."

A beat of silence hung in the air. The others all waited for some kind of wrap-up, such as if Ruby and Cinder had made plans for a follow-up date or if they'd hugged or kissed each other on the cheek or anything like that.

But Cinder remained silent, casting her gaze around at the three of them in turn.

"Well?"

Instantly, the others began applauding.

"Th-That's great!" Emerald cheered for her. "Nice going, Cinder!"

"Yeah, boss. That's really great," Mercury agreed.

 _So,_ Neo signed a little more bravely. _When are you going to see her again?_

Cinder soaked up Emerald and Mercury's praise, but then gave Neo a mildly curious look.

"She said I may message her any time and that she would see me around."

The other three waited. Then:

"That's..." Emerald cleared her throat. "Um... that's it? That's all she said?"

"Doesn't really sound like a date to m- guh! The hell was that f-" Whatever stupid thing Mercury was muttering was cut off when his partner rammed her elbow into his gut.

Cinder sent the pair a glower, but Neo quickly gained her attention.

 _Never mind him! It sounded like a really fun day. We're happy for you, Cinder._

That seemed to put their leader at ease. She gave a small, approving nod in Neo's direction.

"Now then, we'd best be getting ready for today's matches. I believe you three need to shower, since you haven't even changed clothes since yesterday."

"Yeah," Mercury grunted. "And whose fault is t- Ugh!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Emerald said dutifully as she crushed his foot. "We'll all get ready right away!"

With that, Cinder took out her scroll and began going through her planner.

Meanwhile, Emerald and Neo dragged Mercury over to the other side of the room, and another one of their huddles formed.

"So, that sounds like a good start," Emerald began.

"Buuut it doesn't sound like a _date_ ," Mercury finished.

 _It was a date to Cinder,_ Neo clarified. _But it doesn't sound like it was one to that Ruby girl._

Emerald nodded. "We've gotta do something... Okay, listen up..."

They held a private, but brief discussion and agreed on a plan.

Once it was decided, the three of them hurried to get ready for the day.

* * *

Cinder and her team sat through the last few matches of the tournament today. With the festivities soon drawing to a close, there weren't a lot of spectacles left.

By noontime, they found themselves back wandering the fairgrounds, though Cinder had few intentions of sticking around.

"I'll be heading back," she informed them. "I've got some things I'd like to do."

And without saying anything more on the matter, she made her way through the crowds back to the dorm room building.

Emerald waved her off with a smile, then turned back to the others. "Perfect! All right, you guys saw that girl right? Did either of you track her?"

Neo raised her hand. _As the audience was being dismissed, she was heading toward the food stands._

"Good work." Emerald ruffled her teammate's hair. "Let's go get her."

So they set off through the crowds in search of Ruby Rose or any of her teammates, assuming they'd be together. Neo was the one who spotted their target.

 _Cotton candy stand, 3'o clock._

Emerald and Mercury spotted her as well. She was sitting on one of the stools, holding onto a stick of pink cotton candy. Her blonde teammate was beside her, but the others were nowhere in sight.

"All right, that's good," Emerald said. "At least there's only two of them so we outnumber 'em."

 _Dibs on_ _the blonde again,_ Neo smirked.

"Good. You can have her," Emerald nodded. "Merc and I will talk to the twerp."

With the three of them in agreement, they set off. They tried to look natural as they approached the cotton candy stand.

"Gee, Merc," Emerald said. "I don't know. There are so many different flavors. Oh! Don't we know you?" Feigning surprise, Emerald got Ruby's attention right away. Her mouth was currently stuffed like a chipmunk's, but Ruby perked up instantly.

"Oh, hi!" She held up a finger and waited for the cotton candy to melt. As they waited, Emerald and Mercury took two stools to one side of her. At the same time, Neo was hopping up into a seat on Yang's other side.

"Oh, hey!" the blonde grinned. "You're Neo, right? I remember you! How's it going? You guys enjoying the Festival?"

Neo got to scribbling down her answers on a piece of notepad paper, and took all of her attention right from the start.

By this point, Ruby could talk again.

"Phew! Sorry about that. Anyways, hi! You guys are Cinder's teammates, right?"

"Bingo," Mercury nodded.

"Is Cinder with you guys?" Ruby peered around them, seeking their leader out.

Emerald and Mercury shared a quick, interested glance. _So she's clearly interested in Cinder..._

"No," Emerald smiled. "She went back to our room for now. But that's for the better, because we'd actually wanted to talk to you privately."

"Me?" Ruby blinked. "Uh sure. About what?"

"About Cinder," Emerald explained. "You see, she told us the two of you... went out, yesterday. Is that right?"

"Yeah!" Ruby beamed. "It was a lot of fun! She even won me a cute little wolf plushie! It took her a really long time, but she never gave up!"

Mercury snorted outright at the idea of Cinder needing to try a few dozen times to win a stuffed toy. Emerald kicked him in the shin, but was also trying not to laugh this time.

"Oh, really? That's... that's nice..."

"Uh-huh!" Ruby agreed. "Cinder's super fun!"

"Is she now?"

"First I've heard of it."

This time, Emerald spun around and nearly shoved him off the stool.

"Sorry about him," she smiled back to Ruby. "Anyway, we'd just wanted to ask you... well, how did _you_ view yesterday?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"For example... when you went with Cinder yesterday, did you consider it... oh, say an outing, or a quick get-together, or... perhaps a date?"

She and Mercury leaned forward a bit eagerly as they waited for an answer. Ruby thought it over.

"Hm... Well I don't think I'd call it a _date_ -date. That's not what it was, right?"

Emerald bit her lip.

"Well, actually. Cinder sort of thought of it that way..."

Ruby put down her cotton candy stick on the counter and her eyes went wide.

"R-Really? But why would someone as pretty and cool as Cinder want to date _me?_ "

"That's what _we_ would like to know," Mercury muttered. He promptly lost his breath as Emerald elbowed him sharply in the stomach while keeping up her smile at Ruby.

"Well, obviously she sees something in you," Emerald explained.

"Not sure _what_ -" This time, she silenced him with only a glare. Mercury finally clammed up for good. Emerald shook her fist at him before turning back to Ruby.

"Anyway, that's how she thought of it. And we just weren't sure if you'd thought of it the same way. We just wanted you to know how Cinder feels." Emerald lowered her tone. "You see, believe it or not, she hasn't been able to hold onto a relationship all her life. But she really seems to like you, and we just want her to be happy. So if you don't think of her the same way, then maybe it'd be best to break things off early and spare her the heartache."

Ruby was silent, an indication that she was taking all of this seriously. She looked down at her cotton candy for a moment and was lost in thought. Then, she took in a breath and looked straight into Emerald's eyes.

"Thanks for telling me," she said. "I'll handle this as best I can!"

Emerald wanted to say more, just so she knew Ruby understood. But there was a fire in this girl's eye that put her at ease.

"Thanks for understanding."

Ruby gave her a nod, and Emerald could honestly say she felt comfortable leaving it at that.

"Well, we've gotta get going now," she said matter-of-factly. "It was good talking to you, um... Ruby."

"Yeah! Same here, uhh-?"

"Emerald," she said. "And this insensitive moron who can't keep his mouth shut is Mercury."

"Pleasure," he smirked. Emerald rolled her eyes, and Ruby laughed.

"Nice talking to you guys! I'll see you around!"

Emerald nodded again, then raised her voice.

"Neo, we're heading back."

She watched her smallest teammate look up, then quickly write something else down before handing it to the blonde girl, and then hop off her stool. She pranced her way over to her teammates, and they took off together.

"God, I swear," Emerald muttered. "Mercury, I can't take you anywhere! You're such a jerk!"

"Sorry. It's who I am. I can't help it," he snickered.

She growled at him before turning to Neo.

"Good work distracting the blonde one."

 _Yang,_ Neo corrected her. _She's Ruby's older half-sister. She likes the beach, going to parties, and her birthday is-_

"Whoa, geez. You really did your research, didn't you?"

 _I did. Oh, and I won't be able to hang around with you guys tomorrow afternoon._

"Oh? And why not?"

 _I have a date~_

She twirled as she signed as much, giving a silent giggle.

Emerald's jaw dropped as Mercury whistled.

"Damn. Girl doesn't mess around."

"I'll say." Emerald wasn't sure if she was more impressed, envious, or scared of Neo sometimes.

They all headed back and discovered they hadn't been locked out of the room this evening, which was nice. They found Cinder on her scroll once again, typing away.

They all settled in for the evening. Mercury sat at the desk to read for a bit while Emerald did the same on her bed. Neo started rummaging through her drawers to find an outfit for her date tomorrow.

They'd all been expecting a quiet, normal evening to wrap up the day.

But to everyone's surprise, a knock sounded on the door. Puzzled, Emerald put down her book.

"I'll get it-"

But she saw that Cinder was already up and waved for her to stay put. Cinder felt that, as the leader of this team, she'd deal with any visitors. If there was any kind of issue or if a professor or figure of authority had come to see them, she'd be the one to address them.

But when she opened the door, she didn't find herself looking up at someone older than herself.

Just the opposite.

She very nearly gasped in shock when she found herself looking down at none other than Ruby Rose.

"G-Good afternoon!" Ruby piped. "E-Er, w-wait I guess it's technically evening right? Ahahha." Her face was flushed pink and her fingers twiddled nervously.

Cinder had always thought she was adorable, but this was too much. She staggered a step back, holding onto the door for support. Her three teammates peered eagerly out from behind her.

Ruby scratched the back of her head, but eventually stopped chuckling. She straightened up and let out a breath to try and calm down.

"A-Anyway, sorry for bugging you at this hour. It's just that... well, um... I..." She steeled herself, then looked straight up into Cinder's baffled eyes. "I'd wanted to ask you out, and I wanted to do it properly this time. S-So... Cinder, w-will you go out on a date with me?"

* * *

 **A/N: Goodness gracious Cinder is going to die at this rate haha It's really fun writing her as a lovesick dork, and I think it's equally as fun writing Mercury as a smartass. I snickered every time I wrote another one of his stupid comments, one of which was provided by the patron.**

 **And I love titling these chapters like the content of the story is some serious, animalistic hunt when it's actually just a bunch of idiots trying to figure out their feelings. But Ruby certainly snuck up on Cinder and ambushed her here, right? Right.**

 **So, hopefully we can all assume where this is going to go, hm?**

 **If you'd like to be entitled to rewards like these, please consider supporting me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Please review!**


	6. Sharpening Nails

**Back again with these two! I'm still trying to keep the theme of "hunting" titles for the chapters for a bit of humor. This one is basically "date preparation."**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 6. Sharpening Nails

Naturally, the entire room was stunned into shocked silence.

Ruby stood in the doorway, eyes squeezed shut, fists clenched on her skirt, and blushing madly.

Cinder stared down at her incredulously, lips slightly ajar, but her voice soundless. Behind her, Emerald had frozen in her way over to Mercury in an effort to silence him should he start to say something stupid. But even he was shocked so much he was speechless and behaving for once. Neo simply crossed her legs from her perch on her bed, and brought a hand up to her mouth to hide a devilish smirk of amusement.

For a long moment, no one spoke, moved, or even breathed. Ruby only dared to crack open an eye and peek up at Cinder once the silence had dragged on for so long it was starting to become unbearable.

Cinder's teammates snapped out of it long before Cinder herself did. She needed to give a verbal answer before Ruby interpreted her silence the wrong way. Emerald stayed put, but she cleared her throat obnoxiously loud, and it was noticeable enough for Cinder to hear from it across the room.

The older girl was finally pulled out of her trance and forced to face reality – and it was nervous, red-faced, and adorable.

She made eye contact with Ruby, and both of them swallowed. Ruby couldn't take the silence any longer, however. She started to fidget and stutter.

"U-Um... i-if you don't want to-"

"Yes."

Cinder's response caused everyone to freeze all over again. Emerald could sense Mercury was about to whistle or something idiotic of that nature, so she quickly smacked a hand to his mouth.

Ruby perked up slowly, her eyes widening.

"Y-Yes?" she parroted. "S-So does that mean-?"

"I will come with you," Cinder reiterated. "On a date."

Another beat of silence. Then-

"R-Really?!" Ruby squeaked. "Th-Thank you so much! I-I'll text you the info in a little while, i-is that okay?"

Cinder nodded. Ruby jumped up and down in her spot.

"That's great! Thank you, Cinder! I-I'll see you soon, then!"

With that, Ruby twirled around and positively skipped off down the hallway, giggling and humming.

It took Cinder a moment to close the door and turn to face her teammates. She was wafting a presence that warned them to behave. Emerald had to keep her palm pinned over Mercury's mouth as she presented her leader with a smile.

"H-Hey! Chief, that's great! Seems that girl really likes you!"

 _Congratulations_ , Neo signed.

They watched as Cinder made her way to her drawers, wordlessly drawing out a change of clothes for the night. It was clear that she didn't want to discuss it with them right away, or, more likely, she was too flustered and embarrassed to talk so soon.

So they let her disappear into the bathroom and enjoy her shower for as long as she pleased. Meanwhile, the rest of them gossiped in hushed voices.

"I wonder what they're gonna do?" Emerald wondered.

"Hopefully something better than playing games on the fairgrounds," Mercury noted.

 _It will be interesting to see what the Little Rose has planned._

Cinder spent nearly an hour in the bathroom, likely in a daze from what had just happened. By the time she stepped out dressed in her nightgown, the others had managed to act normally.

Neo took her turn in the shower, smugly reminding them she had a date of her own tomorrow. Cinder went to bed without another word or glance to any of them.

And only half an hour later, once the others were asleep and the lights were off, did she pull out the little panther plushie from beneath her mattress and kiss its nose before closing her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Cinder received a text message from Ruby giving details about a date proposal:

 _ **I know students from Haven are going to have to leave in a few more days.**_ _ **So I thought maybe you'd like to have a look around Vale! I know this really nice restaurant we could go to for dinner if you'd want! Lemme know what you think!**_

The girl's message reminded Cinder of the inevitable; that they would, in fact, have to start packing up soon and head back to Haven with the rest of their school once the Tournament was officially over. They were all being granted just a few extra days to stay at Beacon, but thier time here was limited now.

Nonetheless, Cinder was determined to make the most out of this newfound relationship she now had with Ruby Rose. So she messaged her back promptly:

 _ **That would be to my liking.**_

She received Ruby's exited response a moment later, and from there, they decided on a time. Ultimately, Ruby would come to pick Cinder up, since she already knew where her dorm room was. From there, they'd go to Vale together for supper, and their first official date.

Part of Cinder still had trouble believing it. After all the people she'd dated and all the disappointments she'd suffered through, she'd never thought she would be dating again. Especially not a hyperactive girl in a red cloak.

But here she was.

That day, she and her team got to packing up their things in preparation for their eventual departure. Emerald did well to keep Mercury in check and from out of Cinder's personal business, while Neo was acting a little extra twirly today. She would be meeting Yang around the same time as Ruby would be meeting Cinder. But the sisters had evidently arranged things so that they would be an airship ride apart, so the four of them wouldn't have to end up on the same ship, as it could turn out to be a bit awkward.

They didn't really have much to pack, however, as they'd only brought a few changes of clothes to Beacon with them.

Cinder had lucked out in bringing along a striking black dress, just in case there would be a special event that called for formal attire. She'd assumed there might be a dance or banquet. But as things were now, she planned to wear that dress on her date with Ruby tonight.

The hardest part of packing was trying to stuff her little panther into her suitcase without any of the others seeing. She waited meticulously for a time when all three of them weren't at risk of seeing her do so before she carefully wrapped the plushie in one of her shirts and tucked it away in secrecy.

By the time she was finished packing, there were still a few hours before Ruby was scheduled to come pick her up, and Cinder was far too antsy to sit around doing nothing. So she showered again, taking her time and using the solitude to gather her bearings.

She tried to plan out ahead of time what she'd order to eat, and what kind of things she'd talk to Ruby about.

But as she wrapped herself in her towel and began blow-drying her hair, Cinder stopped herself. She remembered what her teammates had said about planning out her dates with Ruby.

 _Perhaps I should... just let things happen naturally. Let her take the lead as she's done previously._

After all, the last time she and Ruby had gone out, when Cinder had left things up to fate, everything had gone rather well indeed.

Cinder took her time preparing herself and putting on the black dress. She was opting to dress up in her best available clothes, not only because they were going out to eat at a supposedly-fancy restaurant, but also too, because this might be the last time Cinder saw Ruby before she had to go back to Haven. If anything, she wanted to show Ruby her most attractive side, both physically and emotionally, to give her something to remember her by.

The black dress was long, falling down to her ankles where she stepped into high-heeled shoes with straps all about them. She already had a few inches of height on Ruby, but these were Cinder's only shoes she'd brought along other than her usual boots.

A slit ran up along the right side of her dress to her knee, and so to contrast that, Cinder curled her hair and positioned it over her left shoulder. The dress had short sleeves, but due to the heat of her semblance, she opted not to bother with a jacket or shawl (also, because either of those would take away from the appeal of the dress itself).

Naturally, when she emerged from the bathroom, she was bombarded with compliments from her teammates.

"Wow!" Emerald marveled. "You look amazing!"

"Damn," Mercury whistled. "Wonder if Little Red is gonna be able to handle seeing you in that."

 _It'll certainly match the atmosphere!_ Neo assured her.

Cinder merely nodded and accepted their compliments before picking up a small purse from her bed. She put her scroll inside and slung it over her shoulder.

"I'll be going now," she said.

The others whined.

"Huh? I thought she was gonna come here to pick you up?"

"Hah. I bet she doesn't want us to see Little Red all dressed up," Mercury guessed. "Wants to keep that image all for herself."

Cinder shot him a glare that told them all he was right, but she didn't go after him this time because it might ruin her outfit. As she turned away they, Cinder found Neo scampering around in front of her to sign to her.

 _Best of luck tonight!_

Cinder let a small smile curl her lips briefly. She reached out to pat Neo on the head.

"Be sure to give that sister of hers a run for her money."

 _Yes, ma'am!_

With that, Neo hurried off to prepare her own outfit for tonight. Emerald and Mercury called out well wishes for Cinder as she opened the door.

"Good luck! Take things one at a time!"

"Knock her dead, boss!"

Cinder merely lifted her hand in a dismissive kind of wave, then stepped out into the hallway. She closed the door behind herself and walked a few paces away before leaning back against the wall.

She tried to remind herself not to start planning things out, as was her habit on dates. She tried not to anticipate how the evening might end, or anything else in between, lest she start imposing things that weren't actually there.

As she mentally coached and prepared herself, it wasn't long before she heard the sound of someone making their way down the hallway. Cinder took a step away from the wall and straightened herself up to meet her.

The second she saw Ruby, Cinder's face heated up without her consent.

Ruby was wearing a red party dress with a black sash and black leggings, with 1-inch heels to match. Her hair was down and had a small rose hair clip off to one side. She was focusing mainly on her feet, grumbling to herself about her teammates who had dolled her up too much when she looked up and noticed her date standing in front of her.

"Cinder!" she squealed.

Ruby tried to rush forward a few feet to reach her, but ended up tripping on her shoes. Thankfully, Cinder reacted quickly and caught her by the shoulders.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah! I mean yes! I'm totally fine! I'm just not used to these shoes..." Ruby shook her head and then presented her with a beaming white smile. "You look super pretty, Cinder!"

Her cheeks were round and pink, and her eyes were shimmering silver. Cinder made sure her nails didn't inadvertently curl into Ruby's shoulders as she let her go.

"That dress is rather becoming on you as well."

"Really? I'm so glad you think so! I'm not really used to dressing up like this, so I'm glad you like it!" With that, Ruby bounded forward and looped her arm through Cinder's elbow. "Come on! Our air ship will be leaving soon, so we gotta go catch it!"

With that, she began walking with Cinder down the hallway.

Despite Ruby's slight struggle with walking in heels, she seemed to be enjoying herself immensely already.

And of course, Cinder didn't mind Ruby's leaning on her for support and balance every few steps.

Eventually, they made it to the exit doors of the building, where Cinder paused and held the door for her. Ruby blushed and thanked her before they continued walking.

The cobblestone paths outside made Ruby shakier than before, and she clung tighter to Cinder's arm. Cinder did her best to keep looking straight ahead, because she knew if she looked at Ruby now, stumbling and blushing at her side, Cinder herself would start to melt.

They made their way to where the air ships land to find one waiting for them with the doors still open. Ruby perked up and gave a little squeak.

"There it is! Let's go!"

From there, she slipped her hand into Cinder's and began tugging her alone.

Cinder took in a deep breath and started to follow.

It was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry to cut it off here, but I wanted to give them an entire chapter for their date!**

 **Please review!**


	7. Hunting Party

**The next addition: their first real date! I know you've all been waiting for it!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 7. Hunting Party

The air ship ride into Vale was a little nerve-wracking, a little confusing, and a little exciting.

Naturally, they sat next to one another.

Typically, Ruby would get the window seat if at all possible, but tonight, she held back and insisted Cinder choose her seat first, and she chose the window. Ruby thought that was all right, because if Cinder could be her personal view, she wouldn't need the window seat anyway.

As the ship took off, they seemed to be the only silent people on-board. Ruby fidgeted, racking her brain for something to say, while still trying to keep her cool.

 _I can do this! I can't let things get awkward so soon!_

She'd planned out with Yang what to say in situations like this, and by some miracle, Ruby remembered one of the questions.

"S-So!" she piped. "Cinder, have you ever been to Vale before?"

It wasn't too personal of a question, but it was relevant to their intended activities tonight, and it was a good question to start things off.

Cinder turned to her, but didn't answer right away. She'd never been this close to Ruby before, especially when she was dressed in such fancy clothes. Cinder stared for a moment before remembering she needed to provide an answer.

"Yes," she finally managed. "I have been to Vale before while traveling. But for the most part, I was only ever passing through. This will be the first time I'll really be staying there long enough to enjoy myself."

Since Ruby had done the job of getting the conversation started, Cinder decided to do her own part and keep it going.

"I've never eaten in Vale before. What is the food like?"

"Oh! There's tons of variety and stuff! We're next to the ocean so..."

Ruby easily went off on a tangent about that, and it wasn't long before the awkward air around the two of them began to fade altogether. Each girl found herself asking as many questions as she answered, and they each offered little comments or tidbits in between.

After Ruby talked a bit about Vale, she talked about Patch. Likewise, Cinder got to discussing Haven.

By the time the air ship landed, they were at that point of a conversation where both are eager to listen but also to share more themselves. The announcement of the landing causes both of them to pause and refocus.

"Oh, we're here!" Ruby jumped up from her seat, but stumbled a bit in her heels. "Whoa-"

"Careful." Cinder stood right away to steady her by the shoulder. It was obvious Ruby wasn't used to heels. And the uneven sidewalks and pavement of a town wouldn't be easy for her to traverse.

Therefore, Cinder wordlessly slipped her hand down to find Ruby's and curled their fingers together.

Ruby stiffened for a second, before she realized she was the one who would need to be leading Cinder off, since Ruby was the one who knew where the restaurant was. She didn't address the hand-holding, for fear that if she did, Cinder might take it the wrong way and let go.

Clearly, neither of them wanted that. So they didn't suggest otherwise.

"O-Okay!" Ruby straightened up, and began leading Cinder to the doors. "The restaurant should be just a few blocks from here! I think you're gonna like it!"

Little did she know she could have planned to take Cinder to a hot dog stand on the side of the road and she still would've enjoyed herself, so long as she was with Ruby.

Ruby led the way onto the busy sidewalks, while Cinder kept pace beside her, holding onto Ruby's hand. Maybe it was just because she wanted to keep the girl from tripping. Or maybe it was just because they were on a date, so it was acceptable. Either way, neither girl let go.

The afternoon air was warm in the heart of Vale, where there were so many people and so much activity. As they walked, Ruby talked about whatever she knew of Vale, explaining where she'd gone with her teammates in the past and things like that.

Cinder listened and observed as they walked, occasionally needing to pause and tighten her grip on Ruby whenever the girl wobbled a little. Ruby always thanked her with a sheepish grin.

After about ten minutes of walking, their destination was in sight.

"Oh! We're almost there!" Ruby announced.

Cinder scanned the place from the outside. The windows were tall and large, and there were many potted plants decorating the entrance. They crossed the street together and made it to the doors without a hitch. Only then did Ruby let go of Cinder's hand, just so she could hold the door for her.

Ruby had gone out with her teammates before, but she'd never been the one to ask for the reservation. She just tried to mimic what she'd seen Weiss do in the past as she went up to the server behind a small podium near the entrance.

"Two for 'Rose'," she said as maturely as she could.

The woman nodded and began leading them into the seating area. Ruby lost all air of maturity in a second as she whirled around and grabbed Cinder's hand again.

"This way, this way!"

Cinder couldn't help but hide a chuckle as she was pulled along.

They were lead to small but very nice table, where there was one chair on either side. Ruby made sure to pull Cinder's out for her in an act of chivalry Cinder had never been on the receiving end of before. She wasn't sure what to say or do other than dip her head in thanks. Ruby took her own seat, then opened up her menu.

"They have a lot of great stuff here! I've only been here a couple of times, but their seafood is really good! Do you like seafood?"

"If it's prepared correctly," Cinder replied, opening her own menu. When their waitress came over to inquire about drinks, Ruby replied instinctively.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake, please!"

The drink was a total contrast to the atmosphere of the restaurant, and to the clothes Ruby was wearing. But somehow, Cinder couldn't see her drinking anything else.

Cinder asked simply for a glass of water, which Ruby thought suited her until she was of-age to order wine.

The waitress left to bring their drinks, and when she returned took their orders for meals. Cinder asked for a salad and a seafood dish, while Ruby asked for soup and a pasta dish.

Once the waitress had collected their menus and left them once again, Ruby reached for her milkshake and noticed the waitress had given her two straws for it. Ruby clutched her dress to keep her hands from shaking, but then realized she needed them to open the straws.

She put one into her drink at first, then took a sip to allow the familiar chocolate flavor to soothe (or just numb) her nerves. Cinder was taking a drink from her glass as well. Ruby gulped down her liquid ice cream before picking up the other straw and offering it to Cinder.

"Do you wanna try some?"

Cinder was surprised by the offer. She'd never been one for treats such as milkshakes, and she knew Ruby probably wouldn't take offense if she refused. But for whatever reason, Cinder accepted the straw and nodded.

The table was small enough to allow them both to lean forward and be able to drink from the glass in the middle. Ruby chewed on the end of her straw as she waited for Cinder to take a sip. The dark-haired girl sat back a moment later and put her napkin to her mouth. Ruby gulped down a mouthful.

"What do you think?"

Cinder mainly put the napkin to her lips to hide the fact that she was biting them due to an intense numbing sensation.

"It's good," she said tightly. "And very cold."

"Oh, did you get brain freeze?"

"It appears so..."

"Ahh okay! Push your tongue to the roof of your mouth!" Ruby was taking this so seriously, but Cinder just ended up laughing again.

"It's all right. It was certainly a new experience for me."

"Oh... Then I'm glad!"

They laughed it off after that, and it was then Cinder realized they were drawing a bit of attention from the people around them.

Almost everyone else here was older, also formally dressed, and minding their own business. But a few tables' worth of customers seemed to be close in age to Ruby and herself, and just because they were wearing suits didn't mean they were any less immature.

Cinder sent a glare at the table of boys not far from them, not intending to make eye contact, but merely to observe them. Of course, one of them ended up turning around and saw her, then winked and blew a kiss.

Cinder narrowed her eyes like a hawk honing in on prey, and a slight rise in temperature made the entire restaurant shift a little. Ruby glanced briefly at the boys, but didn't want Cinder to get upset. So Ruby quickly tried to gain her attention back.

"Do you want another sip? Once you get used to brain freeze, the milkshake tastes better!"

Cinder tore her gaze away from the boys and gave her full attention back to her date.

"Thank you."

Not only did the flavors really taste better now, but the milkshake also served to cool her down a bit. When Ruby leaned forward with a smile and a giggle, and began drinking from her straw too, Cinder internally melted all over again.

Their food was soon brought out, and they began enjoying themselves. Ruby asked her how her food was, to which Cinder replied approvingly.

They chatted casually in between bites of food, sips of drinks, and dabs of napkins. Their first real date together was going extremely well.

That is, until one of those boys decided to interfere.

He sauntered over to the table, and Cinder saw him coming before he himself even knew what he was going to do. She put her utensils down and squared her shoulders to face him. If he spoke so much as one word to Ruby, Cinder was prepared to do anything to chase him off.

To her slight relief, he passed Ruby.

And to her utter annoyance, he stopped right beside Cinder herself.

"Excuse me, miss?" he said with a smile. "I hope you don't mind my asking, but you're not from around here, are you? Why don't I give you the grand tour?"

Cinder let out a sharp, hot breath. She didn't want to set the place of her first date with Ruby on fire, but she would if she had to.

However, before she could open her mouth, something surprising happened.

Ruby noisily slapped her fork onto the table, drawing the boy's attention. She stood from her seat and cleared her throat loudly.

" Excuse me, but um, we're kind of in the middle of dinner."

She wasn't trying to be confrontational. Rather, Cinder could tell she was putting on an act to appear innocent and timid with her speech, but her eyes were clear and stern.

The boy turned to look at her, only mildly interested.

"Oh, pardon me. But I believe I was addressing this young lady here-"

"Oh, and _I_ believe..." Ruby cut him off. "She was enjoying her meal with _me_ before you butted in."

"Hey listen, she was sending me signals-"

"Oh, _was_ she?" Ruby laughed. "Because the last time I checked, glaring at someone wasn't an invitation to come flirt with them. It meant to stay they _heck_ away and leave them alone. So you can go tell your buddies to keep their money, because placing bets and daring each other to ask people out for money is probably the lowest you can go. How about you use that money to pay for your meal instead of eating and running like you were planning?"

By then, they had drawn a lot of attention, from customers and staff alike. Ruby was firm and unwavering in her accusations, and the boy recoiled and started to sweat. Some waitresses approached the other boys to confront them and demand they pay their bill.

The one Ruby was staring down didn't say another word before limping back to his table. She watched him go, then sat down once again and faced Cinder.

"Sorry about that," she said with a pout. "Guys like that are the worst. My partner always gets harassed, so I learned how to deal with them from her. Compared to her, I think I was pretty nice about it, though." Then, her eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Are you okay, Cinder? I'm sorry. I hope he didn't make you upset."

But Cinder only shook her head.

"Not at all."

"You sure? Okay. That's good. Sorry. I know you could've handled him on your own, but this date was my idea and I wanna make sure everything goes smoothly so I felt I kinda had to-"

"Ruby." Cinder smiles calmly. "It's all right. Thank you."

With that, both of them calm down and get their bearings back.

As they finish their meals, Ruby apologizes to their waitress for causing a bit of a scene. But the woman tells them the boys were indeed intending to eat and run, so they made sure to address that and ban them from the restaurant. All in all, things worked out somehow.

Eventually, they took their leave, and Ruby even covered the bill. As Cinder took her hand again and followed her outside, she realized she'd never had her meal paid for on a date before.

She'd been flirted with many times before, but never had her date stood up for her as Ruby had. Ruby had acknowledged the fact that she _knew_ Cinder could take care of herself, but she hadn't made her do so.

Cinder couldn't accurately describe how nice it had felt to have someone else – especially someone like Ruby – stand up for her.

Ruby could sometimes give off the impression that she needed to be taken care of. But that certainly wasn't the case.

Well, at least in terms of boys and monsters.

But there _were_ two things Ruby seemed defenseless against.

Those heels of hers kept tripping her up on their walk back, to the point where Cinder needed to put an arm around her back and guide her every step. Ruby chuckled nervously and clung to her arm.

"S-Sorry..."

"Don't be. Your feet hurt, don't they?"

"Yeah. I just... wanted to dress nice and look fancy for you tonight. But I guess I'm no good at it, huh?"

"Nonsense," Cinder says. "You were rather good at it in all regards. I'll admit I've been on many dates before, but never one as enjoyable as this."

"R-Really? You mean it?"

"I do."

To spare Ruby more pain in her ankles, Cinder hailed a cab for them to take them back to the air ships.

On the way back to Beacon, they chatted a little more softly, their hands in each other's all the while. They landed, and Cinder helped Ruby back inside, following her instructions and taking her to her dorm room.

Cinder dropped her off outside, but not before reminding her what an enjoyable night she'd had.

"Thank you, Ruby."

"It was my pleasure! Trust me!"

And with that, Cinder was ready to take her leave. But Ruby reached out to take her hand again and stopped her.

Cinder turned back, looking down into her eyes curiously. Ruby swallowed, then strained up onto her tiptoes. Cinder leaned in a little and closed her eyes.

Ruby kissed her cheek, very softly and very sweetly.

Cinder felt herself stiffen a little and heard Ruby make a small squeaking sound, as though she couldn't believe what she'd just done.

Cinder also needed a moment to regain her composure, hiding her face behind her hair to conceal her blush. Ruby wobbled back to her door.

"W-Well then, I'm... glad you had a good time, Cinder. G-Goodnight!" Ruby opened her dorm room door and stepped inside, but not before flashing Cinder one last bashful look.

Cinder merely lifted her hand in a small wave.

"Good night..."

Thus, their first date concluded.

Cinder wandered back to her dorm room in somewhat of a daze, her fingers naturally touching the spot where Ruby's lips had pressed moments earlier.

When she got back to her room, she was bombarded with questions, to which Cinder gave minimal, but positive answers. Her teammates let her relish in her quiet glee, and decided to wait until tomorrow to press her for details.

That night, Cinder changed clothes and curled up in bed. Her panther plushie was already packed away. But tonight, she felt she didn't need it.

After all, she was perfectly warm and happy without it.

And _she_ had been the one to receive a kiss tonight.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally they got their proper date! I had fun writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading!**

 **Please review!**


	8. Symbiosis

**Their last day at Beacon! How are Cinder and Ruby gonna survive?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 8. Symbiosis

Cinder didn't want to wake up.

Not today. Not this morning.

She didn't want this day to arrive.

It was the day Haven students would need to leave Beacon Academy and return to their own school.

Cinder had been dreading this day, not since they had arrived here, but only since she'd met Ruby.

She didn't want to get out of bed. She didn't want to acknowledge that today was real.

Defiantly, she turned over in bed and found the black panther plushie still in her arms. She lifted it to her face and almost glared at it, almost scowled.

It wasn't fair. If all she was going to end up doing was leave, why did she even let this all happen in the first place?

The panther stared back at her with unblinking green eyes, innocent and soft. Just like a certain someone she knew...

She wallowed in her disappointment for a while that morning. Even long after the others had roused themselves and gotten dressed. They weren't stupid enough to bother her, though.

So they huddled up in their usual formation in one corner of the room to talk privately amongst themselves.

"Maaan..." Mercury sighed. "This sucks. All that hard work we did to help the boss get with the Little Red, and now it's all gonna be over."

"What?" Emerald smacked his arm. "Are you _seriously_ that shallow? You think a relationship has to end just because the people aren't gonna live close to each other anymore?"

"I mean..."

"So what, you think they're gonna break up? Then what about Neo and her blonde babe?" Emerald waved her hand over Neo's head. The smaller girl shot Mercury a fierce glare.

 _Just because we're splitting up doesn't mean we're breaking up._

"See?"

Mercury put his hands up in defense.

"Hey, that's not what I said. But I mean... isn't it gonna be a little... difficult to keep things going now?"

"That's so typical of _you_ ," Emerald grunts. "As soon as there's a bit more work involved in something you just wanna cut it off."

 _Sometimes there's something_ I'd _like to cut off._

Emerald had to pat Neo's head to pacify her so she didn't maim her idiot partner.

"But I guess I gotta admit..." she continued, keeping her voice low. "It does kinda suck. What if Cinder gets all broody again because the red twerp isn't around? She's just gonna relapse."

The three of them shared uncertain looks, then all glanced back across the room to where their leader was still lying in bed. They knew she wasn't sleeping, but rather mulling things over.

The trio heaved a simultaneous sigh.

"I guess we'll just have to do our best," Mercury says.

"Guess so."

 _I can put in a few words to Yang,_ Neo offered. _She can remind Ruby to contact Cinder._

That was about all they could do for Cinder. With a hint of melancholy in the air, the three of them began packing up their bags in preparation to leave for Haven.

. . .

Their ship was scheduled to leave Beacon at noon, but they let Cinder lie in bed until 11:30, mostly because each of them was too frightened to try and rouse her.

But eventually, Emerald was brave enough to timidly whisper to her leader that they would need to depart soon.

Cinder had risen slowly, like a ghost being resurrected.

The three of them had stayed well out of her way as she changed clothes, ate, and packed up her things. Cinder didn't say a word the entire morning, nor did she let go of her panther until the last second when she needed to pack it away.

In the end, they all picked up their bags, ensured the room was spotless, and then left one after the other.

Other Haven students were filing out into the hallways as well, most of them saying goodbye to the friends they'd made at Beacon.

Cinder's team was almost painfully silent. None of them wanted to talk in case it would upset Cinder somehow. But the silence was killing them, so by the time they were nearing Beacon's exit doors, Emerald took her chance.

"So, Beacon was fun, wasn't it, guys?"

Mercury shrugged. Emerald jabbed her elbow into his gut.

"Ugh... Y-Yeah, totally. So much fun..."

Neo signed with her free hand that wasn't holding her bag.

 _I enjoyed myself a lot._

They all waited for Cinder to say something, but she acted as though she hasn't heard them. She was still in a trance, forced to face this reality where she'd be leaving Ruby. That adorable, confident, take-charge girl with the dazzling silver eyes and childish laughter.

When Cinder thought about her now, Ruby almost seemed to be a dream.

They walked through the doors and outside into the crowds of students that had gathered around the ship that would soon be departing for Haven.

Cinder made her way through – or rather, everyone made way for her.

Part of her was expecting to simply board the ship, take off, and never think of or hear from Ruby Rose ever again.

But that fatalistic, pessimistic part of herself was leftover from her past failed relationships. She should've known by now that this one was very different.

From the din of the surrounding crowds, a single, familiar, high-pitched voice rose up above everything else.

"Cindeeerrr!"

Cinder stopped dead in her tracks. Her teammates also paused and turned to the source of the voice.

And like a small red blizzard, Ruby Rose burst from the crowds of people and jumped up to throw her arms around Cinder.

"There you are! I was starting to think we'd missed you! We've been waiting here by the ship all morning and I was watching super closely to make sure I didn't miss you but I thought maybe you were already on-board so I sent Weiss in to check but she said you weren't in there yet so I've been waiting till you came and now you're here!"

She sung it all in a single, excited, but emotional breath, before finally pulling back from the embrace. She gazed up at Cinder and giggled despite the small tears in the corners of her eyes.

Dazed, Cinder stared at her.

"Ruby..."

"Heh heh. You didn't think I wouldn't come to see you off, did you, silly?"

Cinder blinked, as if she couldn't believe what was happening. Her teammates, however, were all delightfully surprised.

"She's a good kid," Emerald mumbled.

"Yeah," Mercury agreed. "She's good for Cinder."

Neo was about to agree with them, but she ended up spotting her own girlfriend making her way toward her. So she dropped her bag and scurried forward, arms outstretched.

Yang was ready to catch her, lifting her clean off the ground and twirling her. Their lips smashed together in a much more obvious display than that of their teammates.

Ruby's other two teammates stood nearby. They were also holding hands.

After a moment, Cinder composed herself enough to realize this was all actually happening, and that Ruby was waiting for some kind of response.

"Ruby... I'm very glad you came to see me off."

"Of course! I hope you had fun here at Beacon, Cinder!"

"I did. I enjoyed myself very much. Thanks to you, Ruby."

"I had a great time too!" Ruby wiped her eyes clean of the bittersweet tears, but she was more happy than anything else.

There wasn't much time left. Cinder and the others will need to board the ship and go soon.

She knew she had to do something. This would be the last time she'd see Ruby...

Almost mechanically, Cinder extended her hand. A handshake might have been a bit too impersonal for the two of them, but it was all she could think of.

Either way, Ruby didn't seem upset. She eagerly accepted Cinder's hand and shook it.

"We'll keep in touch!" she declared. "I'll text you every day! Maybe even when I'm in class," she whispered.

Cinder nodded.

"Yes..."

She didn't want it to end like that. She wanted more. She just couldn't bring herself to do anything.

Thankfully, Ruby wasn't afraid to take that chance.

She threw her arms around Cinder again.

And then, she did something _else_.

She kissed Cinder full on the lips, in front of everyone.

People from both schools – including their own teammates – gave little cheers and claps and whistles.

It only lasted for a second, but when they parted, Ruby was red-faced and Cinder was more dazed than ever. She was speechless, still suspended in the moment that had come and gone too quickly, still living in that little second of heaven.

Only Ruby's sheepish little chuckle drew her back into the present.

"Sorry. Maybe I got a bit carried away..."

But Cinder shook her head slowly, trying to ignore the people around them. The sounds and sights all faded for a moment, except for Ruby, and it was as though they were the only two in the world.

"No. It's quite all right."

Finally, Cinder managed to crack a small, but very warm smile.

Ruby had broken her out of that trance, shattered the world Cinder had thought would be colorless and dull without her in it.

Ruby would always be in her world from now on. And Cinder understood that now.

She reached out and placed a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder, pulling her in. Cinder bent down and kissed Ruby in return, keeping it light and soft. Ruby squealed against her mouth and hugged her again.

Everyone around them didn't want to pry, but still wanted to witness this beautiful scene. Even Mercury smiled and kept his mouth shut.

But at last, the final call for Haven's students to board the ship was made, and everyone began filing on. Cinder pulled away, but her eyes stayed locked with Ruby's for a moment longer.

"I'm sure I will see you again soon, Ruby."

"Yeah! You bet! Of course you will! We'll plan something out for sure!"

And Cinder knew those weren't just empty promises.

Behind them, Yang was bending down to give Neo one last peck on the cheek.

"We'll keep in touch, too," she said. Neo nodded and hugged her one last time.

With that, Cinder's teammates began heading for the ship.

Cinder lingered with Ruby a moment longer, but eventually they let one another go.

Ruby waved enthusiastically and sent her off with a smile.

Cinder wore a similar expression all the way onto the ship, through lift-off, and all the way home.

She would see Ruby Rose again soon.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this concludes the first 'part' of their little romance! But I'm sure there will be more to come!**

 **Please review!**


	9. Licking Wounds

**This will start the second 'part' of this fic, with Ruby and Cinder now in a relationship, but separated. How are they going to survive without each other, these poor girls?**

 **I titled this chapter as I did because Cinder and Ruby are apart and trying to "recover" leaving one another, haha**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 9. Licking Wounds

It was strange.

After Haven students returned from the Tournament and Festival at Beacon, all the events that occurred when they were there seemed so distant.

Especially for Cinder.

That first evening back, when she'd had to unpack her things and return to her own dorm room with her teammates, had been fairly difficult for her. To know Ruby couldn't come scampering down the hallway to knock on her door or call out her name or smile at her or kiss her anymore.

Cinder kept expecting that those things might happen, but of course they never did.

Her teammates steered clear of her for the remainder of the evening, allowing her to adjust on her own. They would have to go back to classes tomorrow, so they hoped that might help distract Cinder from her aching heart.

That night, Cinder unpacked her panther plushie from her suitcase and brought it into bed with her. She pulled the blankets up over herself and held the panther in front of her face. It stared back at her with the same beady black eyes and soft nose. She bumped her own nose against it, trying to imagine it was Ruby.

She kissed the little toy, hoping the action could somehow send itself all the way back to Beacon.

* * *

The next morning, Cinder sat up in bed, shook herself off, and promptly began getting ready for the day's worth of classes ahead of herself.

Yes, she missed Ruby terribly, and she hadn't slept well last night due to her mind being congested with thoughts of her.

But Cinder was a top student here at Haven Academy, and she wasn't about to let anything get in the way of her performance. Not even Ruby Rose.

She began barking orders to wake up her teammates as she often did, reminding them of which classes they had today and which books or supplies they would need to bring along.

In less than half an hour, all four of them were dressed and ready to go. Cinder led the way out into the hallway with her back straight and eyes forward, displaying her usual air of confidence. Her three teammates huddled together as they walked behind her.

"She seems like she's back to normal," Emerald said.

"I'll say," Mercury agreed. "She was feeling well enough to throw a book at me when I didn't wake up right away. Or was that you?"

"No, that was her," Emerald said proudly. She then turned to their other teammate and patted Neo's hair a bit. "How about you? How you holdin' up without your girlfriend?"

Neo flashed her a thoughtful smile, then shrugged before signing.

 _I'm fine. Yang and I were texting all last night, so it's sort of like I never left her. In fact, I think I talked to her more last night on my scroll than I did in-person those few days._

"Hey, that's good," Emerald grinned. "Cinder should get on that texting idea."

The three of them stop communicating once they reach their first classroom for the day. Cinder strut in and took her seat in the massive lecture hall, and her teammates sidled in beside her.

They all paid a lot more attention to Cinder than the professor, constantly casting glances at her to see if she was spacing out or not.

But Cinder had pushed all thoughts of Ruby to the back of her mind. She knew when she could allow herself to think about her girlfriend, and she knew when she needed to focus.

She took her notes down as per usual, and before she knew it, the first lecture of the day was over.

And then so were the second, and the third, until it was already lunch break.

Cinder was just walking out into the hallway when she heard an unfamiliar voice calling out her name.

"E-Excuse me, Cinder?"

Cinder paused and turned back to find a pair of girls she'd never really spoken to before. They'd had some classes together in the past, and might even be together in some now, but Cinder didn't really remember their names or faces in particular.

She paused and looked them over. The one who had spoken, a girl about Cinder's own height with long brown hair and green eyes, was making eye contact with determination in her gaze. Her companion had shorter black hair and glasses, and seemed to be there for support if nothing else.

Cinder already knew right away what this was. She'd seen it many times before. But she wasn't so cruel as to reject this poor girl outright even before she'd had a chance to confess properly.

Judging by her uniform's ribbon, Cinder could tell this girl was a year beneath her, which meant she hadn't gone to the Vytal Tournament to participate this year.

Which meant she hadn't seen Ruby run up to Cinder and hug and kiss her before she'd departed.

Cinder knew she needed to respect this girl's feelings as much as she could before she told her the truth.

With a wave of her hand, she dismissed her teammates so she could be alone with these two girls. As soon as it was just the three of them, the brunette became a bit more nervous. Cinder kept herself calm and spoke to her politely.

"Can I help you with something?"

The other girl took a moment to steel herself before responding.

"I was just... wondering if maybe... you'd like to go out for lunch together sometime." Her friend gave her a pat on the back to congratulate her for going through with it.

Cinder was silent for a moment, trying to think of what to say, but she didn't want to keep that poor girl waiting in suspense.

"I'm very sorry," she said. "But I am seeing someone right now. I don't think it would be appropriate for me to go out with you." She hated to say it, but she had to. She watched the other girl's hopeful expression deflate.

"Oh... I see... Sorry to bother you... I didn't know you were seeing someone already."

"It happened when we were at the Tournament in Vale," she explained.

"Oh. That's nice. Um... if it's not too much trouble, do you have a picture of them or something? I guess I'm kinda interested in seeing the person who stole your heart."

Cinder contemplated for a moment before extracting her scroll. She hadn't taken any pictures of or with Ruby, but she was able to find some good ones of her from her Tournament matches. She showed one to the pair of girls who were eager to observe.

The first girl stayed quiet, but her friend couldn't help but make a remark under her breath.

"Hmph. She's not so pretty."

Cinder narrowed her eyes at the dark-haired girl, and was about to snap a fiery comment at her. But to her surprise, the girl who had wanted to confess turned on her friend to scold her.

"Hey, don't say that. It's none of your business who she likes." With that, she turned back to Cinder with a smile. "She looks like a very nice girl."

Cinder had cooled off a little by then and nodded.

"She is."

"I'm glad you found someone to make you happy, Cinder. Sorry again to take up your time."

With that, the girl turned away and began walking off. Her friend followed.

"Hey, are you really okay with this?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

Cinder listened to their conversation for as long as she could before they were out of sight and earshot. At the very least, with the news of her being in a relationship out there for all the school to understand, she hoped she wouldn't be getting any more suitors.

But the conversation had succeeded in making Cinder think about Ruby again.

So she allowed herself to space out a bit during lunch to think about her. She wondered if Ruby was getting similar confessions back at Beacon, and if she was gently letting people down and showing them pictures of Cinder.

Cinder didn't notice she started to blush at the thought, but her teammates did.

"Hey," Mercury snickered. "Guess she's thinkin' about-"

"Shut _up_ , you moron!" Emerald smashed her heel into his foot.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get!"

Next to them, Neo was texting with Yang. Emerald steeled herself and turned to her leader, tapping Cinder's shoulder.

"Hey, chief? Have you thought about messaging Ruby? Y'know, maybe text her or video call? That could be nice."

Cinder blinked herself out of her reverie and flashed Emerald a look of mild interest.

"Perhaps I should give it a try."

"Definitely! Maybe after classes or something, no rush! But I'm sure she'd love to hear from you!" Cinder nodded, and Emerald turned away with a huge grin on her face. "Mission accomplished."

Impressed, Mercury gave her a pat on the back.

So that evening, when all their classes were over, Emerald took Mercury and Neo out to fetch supper, promising they'd bring Cinder back hers. But they deliberately left her alone in the room for a while so she could call Ruby.

Cinder hadn't changed out of her uniform yet, because she wanted to look halfway decent for the video call if Ruby was available for one. She sent out a text message first:

 _ **Hello, Ruby. I hope your classes are going well. Do you think you have time for a call right about now?**_

She checked it over, then sent it out. Cinder was prepared to wait for a while, but to her surprise, a reply came not a minute later:

 _ **Cindeeeerrr! I'm so glad you texted me! I was actually thinking about texting you too heehee and Yeah I'd love to call you! Can we do it now?**_

Cinder gave an affirmative reply, and within seconds her scroll was buzzing. She answered the video call, and an image of Ruby appeared before her eyes.

"Hi, Cinder! It's me! Oh, guess you already knew that, heheh."

Ruby's voice felt perfect in Cinder's ears. It had only been a day, but she'd already missed hearing her so much. Maybe she couldn't touch or kiss her as they were now, but this was the next best thing.

"Hello, Ruby. How are you doing?"

"I'm great!" she beamed. "I miss you a lot though..."

"As do I. But please, tell me about your day."

"Oh, sure! Well first..."

Ruby went off chittering for nearly half an hour, telling Cinder every single tidbit down to the tiniest detail.

But Cinder didn't mind at all. She listened attentively, even when Ruby was talking about how she had tried to pick out the pieces of vegetables in her soup at lunchtime.

Ruby talked and talked and Cinder was content to listen to the sound of her voice, to the point where she could almost imagine Ruby sitting right there beside her, holding her hand.

When Ruby was finished, she asked Cinder about her day. Cinder kept it to a minimum, but did mention one particular instance.

"I got to inform those who didn't already know that I am... _involved_ with someone."

"Involved?" Ruby parroted. "You mean like... with _me?!_ Oohhh I feel so special~! Heehee~"

They talked for a short while longer, until Ruby started yawning. Cinder knew it was time to call it a night.

"Get some rest, Ruby. We can call again tomorrow if you'd like."

"Yeah! I wanna if you can! And maybe we can make plans to meet up again sometime! Like on a weekend or something when we both aren't busy! I can't wait to see you again!"

"The feeling is mutual," Cinder smiled. "Goodnight, Ruby. Sleep well."

"Nighty night, Cinder!"

With that, Cinder's screen went black.

She sat there for a few minutes, still picturing Ruby's image, still replaying her words and her voice. She felt oddly liberated now, like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

She just felt... happy. Content.

She couldn't remember feeling quite like this before she'd met Ruby.

Her teammates soon returned with food, and the four of them enjoyed dinner together.

That night, Cinder kissed her panther, and began making plans for how and when she might see Ruby again.

* * *

 **A/N: The patron requested this idea specifically, wanting to show that Cinder misses Ruby, but she isn't obsessed enough with her to sacrifice her schoolwork. I also like the idea of having the suitor girl defend Ruby against her bitter little friend haha.**

 **Please review!**


	10. Missing The Catch

**I was excited to write this chapter! My patron and I'd planned it out a while ago and now I can finally bring it to life.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 10. Missing The Catch

For several weeks, Ruby and Cinder kept in contact like that.

Whenever they could spare a moment to make a call or do a video chat or even send a text message to one another, they would.

They often texted before (or sometimes even during) class, during lunch breaks, and then would call before bed. It was never much they had to talk about, usually just the daily going-ons in their lives, but that never prevented them from enjoying listening to one another talk.

A sense of normalcy began to form for both them and their teammates as they get used to their leaders' long-distance relationship.

Yang and Neo kept in touch as well, though they tended to text message more than anything else. Sometimes, Cinder and Neo would video call with the sisters together for a while.

Cinder's being in a relationship greatly improved her mood overall, which both delighted and slightly terrified Emerald and Mercury respectively.

Cinder was smiling a lot more often, and almost everyone in Haven noticed. Even though she wasn't going to let her new relationship get in the way of her studies or her fighting lessons, it still had an affect on her – but one that no one minded.

Once she and Ruby had gotten used to the way their new schedules worked and figured out the best ways and times to incorporate each other into their daily lives, every day felt better than the one before.

Because in the near-distant future, there was a long weekend coming up.

Cinder didn't tell Ruby of her plans to come visit her back at Beacon, as she wanted it to be a surprise for Ruby. But she notified the administration as required, and kept her teammates up-to-date on her plans as well.

She didn't really show it – at least not in ways that anyone else would recognize – but Cinder got more and more excited with every day that drew nearer to their break from school.

And before they knew it, it was time for her to go back to Beacon.

She pulled out her suitcase and packed her clothes and necessities the night before, only planning to stay for a night or two in one of Beacon's guest dorm rooms. She had invited Neo to come along as well, but the smaller girl was suffering from a small cold, and had to refuse.

The morning of her flight, Cinder woke early, got herself freshened up, dressed in her uniform, and was ready to depart. The others woke up just before she left, pushing themselves out of bed in their sleep clothes to see her off.

"Have fun, boss."

"We'll miss ya, chief."

 _Please tell Yang I said 'hi' as well._

"I will," Cinder assured Neo, gently resting a hand atop her head as the girl sniffled. She looked to Emerald. "Take care of her while I'm away."

"You got it." Emerald reached out to hug her smallest teammate from behind, resting her chin on Neo's head. "Don't you worry about a thing, chief. We've got everything covered here, so you just enjoy yourself! Have a good time!"

"Yeah," Mercury yawned. "Just give us a call when you get there so we know you made it."

Cinder dipped her head to him, then turned to the door. "I will be back in a few days. Make sure you all behave."

"No promises," Mercury smirked. Emerald rolls her eyes before giving Cinder another smile.

They saw their leader off, and Cinder headed out the door and down the hallway.

The air ship was already waiting on the dock, and she boarded and took a seat by the window. After a few moments they took off, and Cinder gazed out into the wispy clouds. The sun was just beginning to rise, coating the outside world in pinks and yellows.

She rested her eyes for a little while, knowing it would be a while before she got to Beacon. So for now, she simply daydreamed about the look on Ruby's face when she showed up at her door unannounced and gave her the best surprise of her life.

She knew Ruby would squeal and sing and bounce around, and then hyperactively begin planning out what she wanted to do and where she wanted to take Cinder around Vale. They would take another air ship to town, Ruby would give her the grand tour, they would have lunch and maybe even dinner together...

Cinder's chest felt warm just imagining it. But before long it would get to become a reality.

She rested on the ship until they were only twenty or so minutes away from Beacon Academy.

At that point, Cinder prepared herself, stretching her arms and legs and pulling out her scroll to send Emerald a message she would be arriving soon.

The ship began to lower onto the intended platform, and Cinder stood from her seat, already halfway to the door before it had even opened.

She stepped out onto Beacon's campus once more, and it almost felt like she had never left. The school was a bit less hectic now that the festival was over, but there were still plenty of students out and about.

Cinder longed to go straight to Ruby's dorm room, but she had to stop herself and be responsible. She first entered the building and headed to the administration's office to inform them of her arrival. They confirmed with Haven Academy that she had permission to be there, and they gave her a key to a guest dorm room. Cinder thanked them respectfully, then as soon as she was out of sight, all but scurried down the hallway with her bag in-tow.

She made it to the guest dorm rooms, found hers, put her bag inside and then was out roaming the hallways yet again, seeking Ruby's hallway from where she was. It didn't take very long.

Cinder made sure her hair was smooth and her uniform looked nice. She calmed herself with a deep breath, then strutted up to the designated door, calm and collected. A few other students were out in the hallway, murmuring in surprise that someone from Haven was here. A few of them even recognized her as Ruby's girlfriend.

Cinder paused outside of the door and lifted her hand to give a few firm knocks. There was a voice she only knew wasn't Ruby's that sang out "Coming!", and after a bit of rustling and rummaging, the door clicked and started to open inward.

Cinder put on a pleasant smile as two of Ruby's teammates greeted her. She recalled their names were Weiss and Blake, and both looked a little disheveled with their clothes ruffled, as though they'd been in bed all morning. Weiss was in the middle of a greeting when she cut off.

"Did you two forget- oh!"

"C-Cinder?" Blake stammered.

Cinder puffed out her chest.

"Good morning. I'm sorry for the surprise, but may I please see your leader?"

She watched as Weiss and Blake looked to one another, jaws dropping, speechless.

And then, both of them brought hands to their faces and let out a huge, simultaneous groan.

* * *

Back in Haven, Cinder's teammates had spent the hours without her getting ready for the day, having breakfast, and making plans of what they should do on their days off.

"Well," Emerald was saying to Mercury. " _You_ should actually do your assignments before you flunk. But with Neo under the weather, guess we can't really go out today."

Neo looked up from her seat on the bed.

 _You two can go somewhere. I'll be fine._

"No way," Emerald said. "Cinder gave me the job of taking care of you, and I'd do it whether she told me to or not. Here." Emerald picked up a glass of water from the table and brought it to her teammate so she could drink.

Mercury reluctantly got started on some of his homework while Emerald made sure Neo didn't have a fever.

She'd just finished ensure her teammate was fine when a knock came on the door. She perked up and looked to Mercury.

"Cinder already texted and said she made it there, so it can't be her... Are we expecting anyone?"

"Not that I know of," he shrugged.

Emerald went to the door, putting on a neutral expression as she opened it.

"Yes?"

And her jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Hi!"

"Yo!"

Two familiar sisters were standing outside with suitcases in their hands and giant grins on their faces.

Neo couldn't scramble quickly enough from the bed to hurry across the room and throw her arms around Yang, peppering kisses all over her face.

"Neo!" Yang sighed, kissing the top of her girlfriend's head. "It's so good to see you! How's that cold?"

"Surprise!" Ruby beamed. "We had a small holiday, so Yang and I came to visit! So Neo and Cinder can show us around Haven! Is Cinder in the shower? Can I hide under her bed and jump out and scare her?"

It all happened so quickly, the sisters' surprise visit. Neo was happily occupied with Yang and neither of them were thinking about anything else in the world right now.

But it took Emerald and Mercury a moment to comprehend what was happening. Mouths dangling open, they looked at one another, then back to Ruby, beaming and bursting with excitement in front of them.

And then it finally hit them. That they would have to break the news to her.

Emerald gulped and slowly made her way over to put a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"R-Ruby... it's so nice of you to come all the way here, but..."

And so she explained exactly what Weiss and Blake were explaining to Cinder hundreds of miles away in Beacon.

Evidently, Cinder and Ruby had gotten the exact same idea to surprise one another with a visit for the long weekend. And they'd missed each other by a few hours.

As soon as everyone knew what had happened, Cinder and Ruby called one another to apologize and laugh about it all.

Cinder decided to fly back to Haven as soon as possible so she and Neo could show the sisters around Vale. Ruby happily agreed to stay put until she arrived.

So Emerald and Mercury invited Yang and Ruby in to get them settled and wait for Cinder to come back.

After thanking Weiss and Blake, she turned and started heading back to the administration building. She explained the situation and handed back the key to her guest room, before going back outside.

Cinder went back to the air ship docks to wait for the next flight. She let out a long sigh, but there was still a smile on her lips, amused by the little incident that she and Ruby had both thought along the same wavelength.

It was definitely something they'd all be laughing about for a while to come.

Before long, another ship docked, and Cinder stepped on board. She texted Ruby and let everyone know she was on her way back. Ruby replied that they were all eagerly waiting.

Despite the morning's mishaps, she was still smiling.

She'd get to be with Ruby soon.

* * *

 **A/N: I thought this was a really cute idea, to have them try to surprise each other and miss. But don't worry, they'll see each other next.**

 **Please review!**


	11. A Clashing Of Clans

**Sorry for the slight delay on this month's chapter! I'll update again soon!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 11. A Clashing Of Clans

To Cinder, it seemed like the flight back to Haven took hours longer than it actually did. The air ship seemed to make a dozen extra stops and loiter for longer than usual at each one, when in reality it was perfectly on-schedule.

Cinder tried not to let her frustration and excitement show as she waited and waited for her home kingdom to be announced. She didn't want to miss a second longer being with Ruby than she already had. And just thinking that the rest of her team was getting to spend time with Ruby right now and Cinder herself wasn't was making her antsy.

Despite her mixed emotions, Cinder did make sure to think rationally at some point on her flight. She ordered and ate a meal on board the ship so she wouldn't have to waste time worrying about eating when she landed – so she could spend as much time as possible with Ruby the very second she got off the ship.

Luckily for her, her teammates knew she'd be dying to spend every waking second with Ruby. So when Emerald assumed Cinder was close to arriving home again, she suggested they all go outside to meet the air ship so Cinder and Ruby could see one another right away. Ruby eagerly jumped up and agreed.

So they all headed outside together and waited at the air ship docks. Neo was leaned cozily against Yang's side while Emerald and Mercury were flanking a jittery Ruby. For a while she just kept excitedly chattering, saying things like "I can't believe we both had the same idea!" and "Ooh I hope Cinder comes back soon!"

But the second they heard the whirring of motors through the clouds Ruby clammed up, clasped her hands together, and started bouncing on her heels.

The air ship was in sight, and it soon docked, and everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. As soon as the doors were down, Cinder was already stepping out onto the platform with her suitcase behind her.

And Ruby was gone in a flash of red, leaving only rose petals in the place where she'd just been standing.

"Cindeeeerrr!"

With a squeal, she lunged at her girlfriend, throwing her arms around her and nearly bowling her over back into the ship. Cinder hadn't been expecting her to be right there, but by some miracle she caught her anyway and didn't fall. The reality hit her as softly and pleasantly as Ruby did, and a smile instantly crossed her lips.

"Ruby. It is so good to finally see you again."

Ruby sighed and nuzzled into her girlfriend's collar, wiggling as close to her as humanly possible. The others stood watching from solid ground, smiling and smirking and in Yang's case, wiping her eyes happily. They gave the two girls a moment of silence before Emerald cleared her throat.

"Hey, chief! How about you toss us your bags and you and Ruby stay on the ship and go to town? Show her around a bit?" She met her leader's surprised gaze with a wink. Emerald was trying to give her time alone with Ruby for a date.

Cinder swallowed but made sure not to let the others know she was as excited as she felt.

"Very well." Keeping one arm around Ruby, she reached with her free hand for her luggage. As Emerald came up to her, Cinder handed her the bags with a mumbled "thank you." Emerald smiled.

"Just don't keep her out all night."

She left her leader with an encouraging pat on the back before taking her bags off the air ship. Cinder and Ruby stepped back on together now as they waved goodbye to the others.

The doors of the ship closed and the pair walked back to take their seats. Ruby hopped into a window seat on habit, but didn't look out the glass once. Her eyes were entirely focused on Cinder.

As the ship took off, she got to babbling a mile a minute.

"I'm soooo glad you made it back so quickly so we still have most of the day to do stuff together! Heehee I still can't believe we both did that and missed each other. I bet Weiss and Blake nearly fell over when you showed up at our dorm room, right? Gosh, I can't wait to see more of Haven with you! It's such a beautiful place from what I've seen online!"

She was so bubbly and hyper, clinging to Cinder's arm and softly squeezing her hand all the while. Cinder let her speak to her heart's content and only replied when there was room.

"Indeed," she said fondly, reaching out to touch Ruby's hair. Ruby giggled again, then fell silent. Her impish smile turned a little more serious, just for a second as she met Cinder's eyes. Cinder was drawn in to her, leaning down and closing her eyes for a brief kiss.

Ruby was still and quiet just for those few seconds before they parted. The kiss seemed to have calmed her down somewhat, provided proof for both of them that they were really and truly together again now.

Ruby cuddled up to Cinder's side again and spoke a little more softly from then on, but still just as quickly, musing about what Haven would be like and making sure Cinder knew how happy she was to be here. Cinder responded in her own ways, with simple words and tender touches.

The ship soon landed near a massive local park where most tourists and natives alike enjoyed spending time. Cinder tugged Ruby up from her seat and led her off the ship. It would be a perfect place for them to spend their date today. Ruby followed eagerly and took in all the sights with a slack jaw.

A little ways to their left was the edge of a town, with small buildings and little shops lining the sidewalks. Then there was a big open field with low-cut grass and picnic tables, speckled with a few patches of small trees and flowery bushes. Beyond that were small forested mountains and hiking trails that led into Haven's natural beauty. There were people walking and sitting all around them, talking and laughing or running and playing games. Everyone just seemed to be having a good time.

Ruby jumped up and down at Cinder's side. "Wow! This looks so nice! Where should we go first?"

Cinder led her off the ship as she pondered. Assuming Ruby hadn't eaten much yet today, or if she had that she'd worked up an appetite by now, she directed her toward town.

"Why don't we get a little something to eat first?"

"Food? Okay!" Ruby latched herself onto Cinder's arm and followed her like a sugared-up hummingbird.

Cinder led her girlfriend toward civilization, where people were wearing suits and dresses rather than shorts and tank-tops. There were all kinds of little shops and eateries, but Cinder could tell that Ruby glanced at them all with mild interest. She was an outdoorsy person, not one to waste much time enclosed in stores.

Therefore she took her to the outdoor food stands selling hot dogs and cotton candy and ice cream, which Ruby absolutely loved. She surveyed her options seriously, then whined that everything looked so good and she didn't know what to choose.

"Waaah I really wanna try Haven's famous burgers but I don't wanna be so full I can't walk later! But cotton candy isn't filling enough either..."

Cinder thought for a moment, then proposed an idea.

"Then how about this..."

In the end, Ruby instantly agreed to her idea, which was that Cinder ordered a burger that they would split, and Ruby got cotton candy-flavored ice cream. Ruby tried to pay, but Cinder insisted on it, being they were in her home kingdom and she was hosting Ruby's visit.

They took their food to a small picnic table beneath the shade of a tree and started to eat. Ruby squealed and squeed at the ice cream.

"Wow! This is suuuper yummy! I mean I like Vale's food but it's so nice to try something different!"

"I'm glad you like it."

Cinder made careful work of splitting the burger as best she could and offered Ruby a half. The brunette put down her ice cream cone, balancing it on the table as she picked up the burger and bit into it. She squealed again before swallowing.

"It's so gooooood!"

"Once again, I'm glad," Cinder smiled.

They ate and enjoyed themselves for a few minutes. While her mouth was full Ruby couldn't talk, but she did her best to hum and sigh and take in her surroundings.

Cinder was used to this scenery, even though she didn't really come to the park often with her teammates. But she'd grown up in Haven and knew all of this as a normal backdrop. To Ruby, however, it was an entirely new world, and Cinder didn't want to take away from her enjoyment of it.

Ruby finished her burger and continued with her ice cream. Cinder was just finishing her food when she heard footsteps coming their way.

"Oh! It's Cinder!"

Cinder turned around to see two familiar girls – the two that had come up to her several weeks ago inquiring about her romantic state. The girl who had been interested in going out with her back then now had an easy smile on her face as she looked Ruby over.

"And this must be Ruby, your girlfriend. It's nice to meet you. My name is Amber, and this is my girlfriend Krystal."

Ruby quickly swallowed her mouthful and straightened up.

"H-Hi! I'm Ruby! It's nice to meet you!"

"Is this your first time visiting Haven?"

"Yeah!"

"Then we hope you enjoy it." Amber smiled kindly to her and to Cinder before taking Krystal's hand. She too, nodded politely before they walked away.

Cinder watched them go without having said a word. But at the very least she was glad to see they were happily together now and held no hard feelings toward herself or Ruby. Ruby leaned across the picnic table a little bit.

"Do you know them?"

"Classmates," she replied, not giving away more than she had to.

"So everyone at Haven Academy knows about me being your girlfriend, just like everyone at Beacon knows you're mine!"

Cinder actually blushed a little bit.

"Everyone knows about us...?"

"Well yeah, just about! Apparently we're kind of a big deal since we're from 'rivaling schools' in the tournament, but most people are really excited for us. Makes them see that they aren't limited to the people just in their own kingdoms."

Cinder hadn't ever really thought of things that way, but hearing Ruby say them now made something warm curl up in her chest.

Ruby finished the last bite of her ice cream cone with a happy sigh, then picked up all their trash to toss it into the nearest waste bin. She made sure to clean her hands off on a napkin before tossing that away too and offering Cinder her hand.

"Come on! You've gotta show me around the woodsy part! I bet it's beautiful!"

Cinder accepted her hand and didn't let go.

"It is. I think you'll enjoy it."

From there, she began leading Ruby to the open fields, bound for the cool, shaded forests beyond.

* * *

 **A/N: I hadn't named those two other girls before because I didn't know they'd be reoccuring, but since they are I made up names for them in this part.**

 **Don't worry, the date is split into two chapters, so I'll continue the next part in the next chapter! Also the title for this one (keeping to the 'animal-esque' theme) is to symbolize two 'clans' (Beacon and Haven) clashing and/or coming together in Ruby and Cinder.**

 **Please review!**


	12. Unfamiliar Territory

**Direct follow-up chapter to the previous one! I was late one last month's chapter so now you get two in a row! Thanks again to the patron who is requesting it! A lot of people like this fic!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 12. Unfamiliar Territory

At first, Ruby took Cinder by the hand and started to eagerly pull her across the big park and toward the forests beyond. But then she realized she had no idea where she was going, so she eventually reeled in her excitement and let Cinder take the lead.

Cinder set a much more controlled pace as she led her girlfriend across the open fields, trying to keep things at a leisurely pace so as not to rush their time alone together.

They strolled through the grass until they reached the edge of the forested area. Beyond that point, the woods became much thicker and covered by foliage, and an incline lead up the side of a small mountain.

Despite her enthusiasm, Ruby took a moment to stop and stare, admiring how green the trees were, how the sunlight cut down through the leaves and branches in dappled patterns. Cinder was quiet for a moment as she took it all in.

"Wow..." Ruby mumbled. "It's really pretty here. I mean, it kinda looks like every other forest ever, but it also kinda seems _different_ somehow..."

Cinder let her absorb the view for a moment longer before giving a small tug to Ruby's hand. She began guiding her into the forest, keeping to the small dirt path that marked the hiking trail.

"Haven is known for its natural beauty," she explained. "It is said in our history books that back during the very first war known to mankind, Haven's forests were luscious and thick enough to conceal thousands of refugees from enemy attackers. That is how Haven got its name."

Ruby's eyes widened in wonder as she looked all around herself, imagining crowds of people taking shelter beneath the protective trees as angry ships growled in frustration above.

"Whoa..."

Her eyes caught sight of a few shiny plaques on nearby rocks or trees, and she recognized them as informative memorials. When she showed interest in them, Cinder led her to each one lining the path so Ruby could read over them. She seemed to be a much more diligent person when she was learning of her own volition rather than when some graded class was forcing her to.

They took their time walking through the woods together, with Ruby asking an occasional question or five and Cinder calmly answering them all to the best of her abilities. She enjoyed walking with Ruby very much, but there was one particular part of this hike she was secretly eager to show her girlfriend.

Before long, she could hear the rustling of the leaves being drowned out by something else, something that sounded similar, but a bit louder and more consistent.

Ruby didn't seem to notice the change in sound though, because she was so focused on the visual scenery.

Cinder didn't give anything away as she led Ruby onward and upward along the path. As they advanced, Ruby began to notice the atmosphere was getting a little cooler, and there was a mist in the air.

"Hey, Cinder? Why's it suddenly getting cooler? I thought _heat_ rises..."

Cinder chuckled at the comment.

"You will see. There's something up ahead I think you might like."

"Oooh! Oh boy!" Ruby skipped along behind her, following Cinder up a small rise in the ground. Now Ruby noticed the louder rushing sound up ahead. "Hey, Cinder? What's-"

But before she could finish her next question, Cinder brought her up over the rise, allowing Ruby to glimpse an entirely new sight.

Several feet ahead of them, the trail was marked by blue paint on the trees. Past that, the ground fell away in a steep incline. Beneath it was a massive pool of water, spilling down from a series of falls on the opposite side. Heavy streams of white water tumbled down over one another, filling the air with sound and mist.

From above, the sunlight was streaming down just as fiercely, cutting through the canopy in waves, highlighting the water in greens and blues. Pale rainbows were projected from the mists where the falls met the pool, filling the forest with color.

The air was crisp and clean and easy to breathe, but Ruby had lost her breath at the sight of it all. Her jaw hung slack as her unblinking eyes traveled up and down and all around the area, trying to take it all in.

"Whoa..."

It was all she could manage, and Cinder didn't blame her. She could still remember the first time she'd seen this sight for herself as well.

She waited for a few moments as Ruby took it all in, then gently began leading her once more. She took her along the path which kept them a safe distance away from the fall of the cliff and the water, but not far enough away to subtract from the beauty of it all.

It was a while before Ruby could speak again, and by then Cinder had brought them to a small bench beneath the trees. Ruby snuggled into her side as she sat down, still admiring the waterfall.

"Wow... This place is so amazing. I never knew Haven was so pretty. Heh, no wonder it's where _you're_ from!"

Cinder hadn't been expecting the compliment and she felt a blush pooling in her cheeks. Ruby giggled and pecked the side of her face.

"I am glad you like it," Cinder murmured.

For a while they sat together, chatting softly or not at all. Ruby leaned into her side and Cinder rested her head on top of hers.

Only now did the hectic day finally catch up to her. She'd hardly slept last night due to her excitement about today, only to have been thwarted and miss Ruby when she'd gone to visit her. She'd taken a several-hour-long flight to Vale and back, and now she'd hiked through the woods and up the mountain...

At first, Ruby just thought Cinder was admiring the scenery like she was. But after a while, Cinder stopped responding to her questions.

"Cinder?"

Puzzled, Ruby tried to look up at her girlfriend, but Cinder's weight was limp at her side. When she was quiet, she could tell Cinder's breathing had deepened a lot. She'd fallen asleep.

Ruby giggled a little bit, amused. Cinder was sort of like Weiss in some ways, she'd found out, and one of the ways they were similar was that they didn't often fall asleep in front of others, especially not in broad daylight.

Ruby wiggled her arm around the small of Cinder's back to help support her, nuzzling happily into her shoulder. Now that Cinder was resting, Ruby felt she needed to be responsible and look out for her.

So she sat there on her little vigil, gently rubbing up and down her girlfriend's back, sometimes through her wavy dark hair. She'd never seen Cinder asleep before – she'd never gotten the chance to.

She might've been even prettier this way than when she was awake, if that was possible. The lighting in the forest made her skin glow in contrast to her shadowy hair. Ruby just wished she could see her pretty amber eyes, but she was willing to wait.

So she waited for about half an hour, but that was when _she_ started getting drowsy, too. It began with a few yawns that just became more and more frequent, until her eyelids drooped and she slumped back against the bench.

Of course, Cinder woke a few moments later to find Ruby now asleep and snoring softly. One of her hands was still loosely around Cinder's back, indicating to her that Ruby had taken care of her as she'd rested.

But by now, twilight wasn't that far off, and Cinder didn't want to stay in the forest after sundown. But she also didn't want to wake Ruby from her nap.

So she did the only thing that would satisfy both criteria.

Slipping off the bench, she knelt in the grass and eased Ruby onto her back, slinging the girl's arms around her neck and reaching back to secure her legs. She managed to get Ruby into position and stand without waking her.

She took a fairly level path back down the mountain, but now that she was well-rested, she didn't mind the extra half mile of walking. Not even the chilly evening air bothered her now with Ruby's weight lying comfortably against her back, spreading warmth throughout her body.

She paused every once in a while to readjust her hold on Ruby before continuing onward.

Once she was back at the park, she got a few looks and giggles from amused onlookers, and a few even offered to help her, but she politely refused.

The sun was just setting by the time she got back to the air ship docks and boarded an evening flight. An attendant helped her ease Ruby into a seat, and Cinder thanked him for the assistance.

Finally, Cinder sat down beside her girlfriend to relax on the flight home. She lifted her arm and tucked Ruby into her side, kissed the top of her head, and closed her eyes.

Ruby next woke to a calming, familiar scent, like weak wine and smokey fireplaces. Then the quiet whirring of motors and calming background music being played on the intercom registered in her mind. But even more prominent than those sounds was a steady pulse pressed softly to her ear.

She cracked her eyes open to discover she was on an air ship again and the sky was darkening with nightfall. She was cozily warm and pressed closely into Cinder's side.

Ruby shifted her arms to hug her girlfriend loosely around the waist and repositioned her head against Cinder's shoulder. She knew she wasn't awake to hear her, but she felt to need to talk to her anyway.

"Thanks for showing me around today, Cinder. And thanks for carrying me back..."

She could only assume that's what had happened, because her chest was still warm and fuzzy from being pressed against Cinder's back.

Ruby leaned up a little to kiss Cinder's cheek sweetly, then sighed and closed her eyes, making a mental note to thank Cinder properly once they were both awake again.

She didn't know how long the flight back to Haven Academy would be, or how long she and Cinder would have to rest together. But Ruby was going to make the most of it.

She caught the flight attendant's attention and ensured he would wake them up if they slept through their stop. Once that was taken care of, Ruby snuggled back into Cinder's side and hugged her.

She reflected on what she'd done with Cinder today, from the crazy flights to the fun lunch date to the calming waterfalls.

There was still so much excitement to be had during their little vacation together.

But for now, Ruby was just content to enjoy the quiet stillness in between, with Cinder at her side.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to stress the 'Ruby being responsible for Cinder's sake'. I feel she'd let someone else take charge sometimes in normal, non-battle situations, but when it's up to her, Ruby will step up and take care of the other person.**

 **Also, the idea of how Haven got its name was just something I made up. RT might've covered the real reason in a World of Remnant for all I know...**

 **Please review!**


	13. Sleeping With The Enemy

**I'm starting to run dry on 'serious-sounding chapter titles' for this fic but this one is actually pretty accurate haha**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 13. Sleeping With The Enemy

Cinder rested for a short while on the air ship back to Haven Academy, only waking up when the announcement was made that they were approaching her stop.

When she came to, Ruby was slumped up against her side, snoring lightly. Cinder spent a few moments admiring her before the ship landed and it was inevitable to wake her.

"Ruby," she murmured. "We're back."

There was a sleepy hum as Ruby opened her eyes and rubbed them.

"Ahhh it was a good nap... But I'm pretty hungry..."

"We'll have something to eat once we get inside."

The two girls stood up as the ship docked and made their way off. They'd stayed at the park for a while so it was already dark outside, but at least it wasn't cold. Without a word, Ruby took up Cinder's hand in hers and kept pace beside her.

They were welcomed back by Yang and Cinder's teammates at the dorm room, where everyone else also had dinner on their minds. Cinder felt a bit miffed that her dinner date with Ruby would have to be in a cafeteria, but Ruby didn't seem to mind one bit.

The group of six traveled through the hallways to the mess hall, waited on line for their food, and then sat down. Ruby sat in between Cinder and Emerald, and across from them was Yang, Neo, and Mercury respectively. Now that everyone was getting the chance to sit and relax and eat, Yang started popping questions.

"So~? What'd you and Cinder do in town, huh Ruby?"

"Oh!" Ruby tried to start talking right away but remembered she had a mouth full of cookie. After she rapidly chewed and swallowed, she started blabbing. "She took me to this super cool park! Well, actually we ate first which was _super_ yummy, but then we went hiking and we saw this _huge_ waterfall and it was so cool!"

As Ruby was explaining their date, Cinder's cheeks started to flush just by hearing about how much fun Ruby had had on such a simple walk through the woods. She would've liked to have done something much more entertaining, but given the fact that she'd flown to Vale that morning only to find out she needed to come back and then make up plans on-the-spot...

"Cinder? Did you hear me?" Emerald's query had the leader raising her head curiously, peering over Ruby's head at her teammate. "I asked if you were tired, but I guess that answers my question. You must be beat if you didn't hear me."

"Yeah, that's right," Yang said. "You did a ton of rushing around today. Maybe we should call it a night soon."

"That brings up the question-" Mercury said, leaning back. "Since this was kind of a surprise visit on your guys' part, where the hell are you gonna sleep?"

His question brought the group to a frozen silence. It was such a basic thing to consider, but none of them had even thought of that until now.

The first one to reply was Neo, who signed her answer above the table.

 _My bed is big enough for Yang to fit on with me._

"No way, you mean it?" Yang grinned. "I get to sleep in my girlfriend's bed tonight? Now I kinda wish I'd brought a different set of pj's, but all right!"

"All right," Emerald said. "Then what about Ruby?"

With Neo having just offered her bed to Yang, Emerald had an idea. With a glance across the table at her partner, she could tell right away Mercury was thinking the same thing.

"Well, we _could_ lay some blankets on the floor," he offered. "What'cha think?"

When he addressed her, Ruby piped up right away.

"S-Sure! That's fine! I'll sleep anywhere!"

But Emerald knew from the very beginning Cinder would never accept that. And right away, her leader cut in firmly.

"No," Cinder said a bit loudly over the din of the room. "She can sleep in my bed. If she wants to." Cinder looked down at her girlfriend, who in turn looked up at her. Ruby's silver eyes widened as a smile spread across her lips.

"Y-Yeah! I'd love to! I-I mean if I could!"

"Of course." Cinder flashed a quick glance to Yang. She seemed a bit unsure at first but then shrugged. Ruby took the sign of approval with a squeal.

"Yes! Oh boy!"

"You sure about that, kid?" Mercury smirked. "Didn't you know the boss sleeps in the nude-"

"Shut _up_ , you creep!" Emerald silenced him with a hard kick under the table, then quickly turned back to Ruby. "Ignore him. He's legally an idiot."

Once their sleeping arrangements had been decided, the group finished up dinner before heading back to the dorm room. Now that Ruby had it in her head she'd be sleeping in Cinder's bed with her, she was a little bashful to hold her hand on the walk back.

 _And Cinder seems totally calm about it!_

Of course that's how Cinder appeared on the outside. But internally she was a hot mess.

Once they were back at the room everyone started getting ready for bed, taking turns in the bathroom to brush their teeth and change clothes.

Ruby and Yang unpacked their pajamas, both a little excited to show them off to their girlfriends. The second Cinder saw Ruby in her fluffy long pants and tank top, her heart skipped just for a second.

On the other side of the room, Yang was getting admired as well, but she was even more infatuated with Neo's white silk nightgown.

Cinder was the last to get changed, and she made sure to choose something fitting for the occasion. Her nightgown was dark red with thin straps, and with her hair down over her shoulder and her eyes sharp, she looked nothing short of seductive and predatory to the rest of the world.

But Ruby's initial comment threw all of that out the window.

"Cinder, you look like a candied apple!"

There was a ton of stifled giggling across the room while Cinder staggered to her bed and took a seat. Since candied apples were some of Ruby's favorite treats, she took the comment as a high compliment as it was innocently intended to be.

From there, goodnight wishes were briefly spoken as the lights were turned out. Mercury, with his bed furthest to one side, turned to face the wall, away from all the girls. Next to him, Emerald did the opposite, turning onto her other side to peek into Neo's bed, where Yang was pretty much all she could see.

But knowing that her little sister and her girlfriend were right next to them, Yang kept the kisses light and hidden, either pulling Neo to one side or moving the blankets up whenever things got a bit steamy.

But ultimately Neo fell asleep rather quickly. Yang held her close like a teddy bear and eased into more cuddly things. She checked over her shoulder to where Ruby already appeared to be asleep in Cinder's bed. Only then did Yang close her eyes.

But despite how it might've looked, Ruby wasn't asleep. At all.

In fact she was wide awake.

Cinder's bed was normal-sized, but with two people in it, it seemed way too small. Cinder was keeping her distance respectfully, not getting too close to Ruby right away. But that meant she was teetering on the edge of the bed, so she had to be careful.

Even in the dark, Ruby could see a bit from the moonlight. Cinder's expression was somehow tight and calm at the same time, but her eyes were inviting. Ruby moved an inch closer, swallowing.

They both knew neither of them had ever done anything like this before, so it was a bit nerve-wracking. But as the seconds passed by and they each remembered how to breathe, it became a little simpler.

Cinder inched forward this time, shifting the blankets and lifting one arm up to invite Ruby in. The brunette crept closer, but just before she was close _enough_ , something bumped softly against her chest. She reached down to pick up a familiar panther plushie.

"Oh!" she whispered. "This is the guy I won for you, isn't it?"

Cinder was glad for the darkness to hide her blush. She nodded.

"Then he can cuddle with us tonight, too!" Ruby hugged the panther and sidled forward all the way now, until she was as close to Cinder as she could get.

And right away her senses were overwhelmed. Cinder's alluring scent was sharp in her nose, her body heat spreading across Ruby's chest, the sound of her breath in her neck-

"U-Uh, is this okay?" Ruby mumbled.

Cinder was hesitant with laying her arm down across Ruby's back, but she did it.

"Yes... What do you think?"

Ruby didn't answer right away. She took one arm off the panther and instead draped it across Cinder's side.

Cinder was frozen, but the warmth of Ruby's touch gradually began to melt her. Her stiff shoulders began to relax and she let out a sigh.

Ruby felt Cinder's chest move as she breathed. She couldn't explain why, but it felt really nice.

"Really nice," she said aloud. "This is... really nice..."

Cinder agreed. After a moment, she allowed herself to hold onto Ruby a bit more tightly, pulling her in more.

In turn, she felt Ruby's partial embrace on her back tighten too. Their legs bumped together and lightly interlocked to allow them to press closer together.

Ruby rested her head lightly against Cinder's shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment, getting used to her scent and her closeness. She could very faintly hear her heartbeat, which was rather fast in contrast to her cool exterior. Ruby thought that maybe breaking the silence a bit would help with the tension.

"I um... had a lot of fun today, Cinder. I really mean it. B-But I know you did a lot of traveling and you were probably really stressed out all the time and you probably wanna get some sleep but I just-"

A soft pat on her back silenced Ruby as she felt Cinder begin to rub her hands up and down her shoulders. Her voice was low but pleasant.

"I had a very good day, Ruby. I'm glad you did, as well."

"Y-Yeah! For sure!" Ruby snuggled up to her like a puppy, sighing now that she was entirely comfortable.

Knowing she was at ease was what put Cinder into a state of relaxation as well. She dared to press a kiss to the girl's forehead and rest her chin on her head. Ruby planted a chaste kiss on Cinder's collar, hugging her and the panther in between them.

"Good night, Cinder!"

Cinder let out a long slow breath, a smile forming on her lips as her eyelids fell shut.

"Good night, Ruby."

She wished every night could be like this.

But knowing they couldn't would only make this one all the more special.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so glad interest in this fic is still present if not growing! I have no idea what's gonna happen next but see you next month with an update!**

 **Please review!**


	14. Training The Huntress

**So the request for this month was to speed up Ruby's return home and then bring the whole team back to Haven with her for her next visit to Cinder's team!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 14. Training The Huntress

Unfortunately, Ruby and Yang couldn't stay at Haven for very much longer.

They enjoyed one more day with their respective girlfriends and their new friends before packing their things and departing for Vale once again. But not without tight hugs and deep kisses from their girlfriends, promising to come back to see each other again as soon as possible.

Ruby and Yang traveled back to Vale and back to their partners who inquired all about their little vacation, and together they all laughed about the initial mishap of Cinder, Ruby and Yang all trying to surprise visit each other.

Classes resumed for both schools for a while, but the next small break was coming up in just a few weeks. This time, Ruby and Yang made plans to go back to Haven, but they arranged to bring Weiss and Blake along as well so they wouldn't feel left out.

Cinder and her team welcomed the idea, though Mercury was politely ordered to prepare to sleep on the floor for those nights.

And before they all knew it, their next little meet-up was on the horizon.

* * *

Team RWBY woke early on the designated day of their departure. Thanks to Weiss having insisted they pack and double-check everything the night before, they didn't have to rush around worrying about last-minute things before their ship took off.

The four of them left Zwei in Team JNPR's care as they made the trip to Haven. All the way there, Ruby babbled about how amazing and historic Haven was. Weiss nodded and listened attentively while Blake snoozed against her shoulder. Yang was playing games on her scroll, waiting for Neo to wake and message her.

The same morning, Cinder woke first as she often did, only she immediately remembered it wasn't like every other morning. The air felt a light lighter, as if it was sparked with energy because she'd be seeing Ruby again.

She went about her morning routine showering, freshening up, and getting dressed, making sure she was still acting like the leader of her team by responsibly getting up first.

The next one awake was Neo, who was equally excited about getting to see Yang again. Then Emerald and Mercury roused themselves and stretched, greeting their teammates groggily. Neo read the messages from Yang and told the others that Team RWBY was on their way.

Cinder and her team made it to the air ship docks on time to see their ship land.

Naturally, Ruby was the first one off, running at the speed of light directly at Cinder who was waving calmly. Ruby dropped her suitcase and threw herself at her girlfriend with a high-pitched squeal.

"Ciiiinddeeerr!" Ruby hugged and cuddled her like she hadn't seen her in years, not weeks. Cinder couldn't resist the urge to pull her in for a hug and a kiss. Ruby grinned against her lips. "I'm back, I'm baaack! And I brought my whole team with me!"

"Welcome back, Ruby." Cinder felt justified in holding onto her girlfriend when Yang stepped off next and met Neo halfway in a running hug.

And as the four of them shared their moments with their respective girlfriends, Weiss and Blake greeted Emerald and Mercury politely.

"Welcome to Haven," Emerald said.

"We're very glad to be here," Weiss smiled and glanced over at Ruby. "We've heard all about it."

"Wanna come with us?" Mercury offered. "You can drop off your bags and get settled."

"Thanks," Blake replied.

As everyone got acquainted and introduced, the eight of them began heading back inside to let Team RWBY deposit their things.

They got to rest for a little while, making casual conversation and making sure everyone had eaten breakfast. But Ruby's excitement couldn't be contained for very long.

"So!" she blurted out. "What should we do today? I'm fine with anything!"

"Well the weather's nice," Emerald said. "I think it'd be a waste to stay inside. We should go out somewhere."

"Like where?" Mercury mumbled. "Boss pretty much showed little red the most interesting place in all of Haven already."

"Aw, c'mon," Yang said. "Don't downplay your home kingdom so much. I'm sure there's tons of stuff to do!"

 _Not much we could do within a day's traveling time,_ Neo comments.

With that they all fell silent, pondering. Some of them were still a bit exhausted from the early-morning flight, while others were bursting with energy. They needed to do something that would accommodate everyone's needs.

It was Cinder who finally spoke up in the end.

"There is... perhaps one place we could go."

* * *

"The beeeeeeaaach!" Ruby squealed, throwing her arms up toward the bright blue sky as she finally jumped down into the hot sand. "We're at the beach!"

After Cinder's suggestion earlier that morning, her teammates had been surprised that Cinder of all people would mention such an activity. She typically didn't like to go outdoors in the heat if she could avoid it due to her sensitive skin.

So the fact that she'd actually suggested going to the beach told them she was _really_ pulling out all the stops while her girlfriend and her team was here visiting.

Ruby had made everyone pack bathing suits just in case, and now she was glad she did. Everyone had been in agreement for the beach, and so they'd all changed and put on their swimsuits under their clothes, and gotten ready before taking a ship together.

And now here they are.

Of course, Ruby is the first one to jump onto the beach itself, throwing her arms up and shedding her surface layer of clothing immediately to reveal a pink-and-white polkadot bikini suit and ruffled pink mini-skirt piece.

Cinder hadn't been prepared for it so suddenly, to see so much skin on her girlfriend. Especially Ruby's surprisingly-toned stomach. Cinder quickly looked away.

Almost everyone else followed Ruby's example and took off their top layer of clothing right away, eager to get onto the beach. Only Cinder herself, Blake and Weiss hesitated to reveal their longer skirts and top pieces.

Weiss was already scolding Ruby and Yang for jumping into the blazing hot sand without footwear and quickly dug out two pairs of flip-flops to throw at them. Blake and Cinder each took out a parasol to protect themselves from the sun, and Neo shyly stepped in between them. Mercury tried to dump a handful of sand onto Emerald's head and got a jab to the gut in return.

All in all, everyone was very excited to be here together. They walked onto the beach and laid down their towels under a large blue umbrella, which meant Cinder Blake and Neo could relax in the shade.

Weiss grabbed Ruby and Yang by the back of the bikini tops and forced them to put on sunscreen first and foremost. Ruby pouted and whined but accepted the bottle nonetheless. But she got everything except her back, which she coyly asked Cinder to do for her.

Cinder had never done anything remotely close to this before, especially not with someone she was dating. She tried to remain composed as she lathered a bit of the lotion in her palm and coaxed Ruby to move closer and turn around to reveal her back.

Cinder ignored everything and everyone else in the world as she ran her fingers over Ruby's taut bare back. She didn't breathe for a good minute or so, but when she was finished she looked around to realize there was nothing to be ashamed of.

Neo and Yang were applying sunscreen on each other as well, and so were Weiss and Blake. Mercury squirted a bottle messily onto Emerald's arm and got a face-full of sand in return.

With a smile, Cinder finally relaxed a bit. That was when she felt Ruby tapping her shoulder and looked to her.

"Turn around! Lemme do your back for you!"

Cinder swallowed. Her bathing suit consisted of a longer red skirt and a bolero-like top part that covered most of her back so she wouldn't need sunscreen for it. But nonetheless, she turned away from Ruby and waited.

That was when Ruby clearly saw her dilemma and realized she couldn't do much for Cinder in terms of sunscreen. So she merely brushed Cinder's coal-black hair aside and rubbed a bit on the back of her neck and the top of her shoulders before declaring she was finished.

"There! Okay, so what do you wanna do first? Wanna play in the water? Or build a sand castle? Or play a game?"

Cinder was taken aback by all the questions. She'd never done anything like this before, so she wasn't quite comfortable with doing such activities. She offered Ruby a small apologetic smile.

"Perhaps later. For now I think I'll stay here."

Ruby's shoulders slumped a little bit.

"Are you sure? Okay. Come join any time if you wanna!" Ruby pressed a quick kiss to Cinder's cheek before scampering off, calling for Yang.

Cinder watched her run out into the shallow waves with Yang and Neo on either side of her. Blake and Weiss sat nearby, enjoying the shade and reading a book together.

But on Cinder's other side, Emerald and Mercury were staring at her incredulously. Mercury was keeping his prosthetic leg out of the sun until now, but he stood up at present and gave his leader a raised eyebrow.

"You not comin', boss?"

"Yeah." Emerald decided it was too hot for tanning too and she got up with him. "Y'know she came all the way here just to be with you. You sure you wanna stay here?"

Their gentle prodding pointed out what should've been obvious to Cinder from the very start. She only had precious little time to spend with Ruby nowadays. And she was wasting some of it right now.

Cinder straightened up right away and pushed herself up off her towel, stepping into the sunlight.

"You're right."

With a grin, Emerald put a hand on her leader's shoulder and gave her a push.

"Go get her, chief!"

Cinder moved forward toward the water, her sights set only on Ruby. She was splashing around in the shallows, squealing every other second, running away when Yang threatened to throw seaweed at her.

Neo was the one who noticed Cinder's approach first. She grabbed Yang's arm and caught her attention, and Yang then had her little sister turn around.

"Looks like someone changed their mind, sis!"

Ruby whirled around and a giant smile spread across her face.

"Yaaay! Cinder! Come on, come on!"

She ran through the water until she reached her girlfriend on the sand, then took both of her hands. With a happy hum, Ruby tugged her forward into the water.

Cinder shivered a little, but that didn't stop her own smile from curling up on her lips.

She followed Ruby into the water and prepared herself for the best beach day she'd ever have.

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry to cliffhanger it, but we'll continue the beach shenanigans next chapter!**

 **Chapter title is referring to Cinder, who this fic makes 'predatory' in a joking manner. Since she's never been to the beach like this before, it's like Ruby and the others are 'training' her (to have fun).**

 **Please review!**


	15. Battle For Dominance

**Continuing right from the previous chapter! (And since I was a little late with this one, it's an extra 1000 words longer!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 15. Battle For Dominance

Cinder really wasn't sure what she should be expecting out of this beach day. She'd had little to no interest in such things in the past, not because she didn't enjoy spending time with just her teammates, but mainly because she didn't care for the outdoors in the heat.

But she found herself forgetting all about that discomfort when Ruby was with her, holding her hand as they waded through the shallows.

Yang, Mercury, Emerald and Neo were now in the water tossing an inflatable beach ball back and forth and occasionally splashing and shouting. Weiss and Blake were curled up together back on shore beneath the umbrella, watching with amusement in their eyes.

Luckily for Cinder, Ruby seemed to be able to tell that she didn't care for the more rambunctious game their teammates were playing, but she didn't want to hold Ruby back by sitting in the sand either. So Ruby took things a bit more slowly and adjusted to what she felt Cinder might be comfortable with.

"Here! Look at this!" She kept a firm grip on Cinder's hand and guided her knee-deep into the water. Cinder simply nodded and followed suit. The waves were lapping softly here, and when Ruby coaxed her to look down, Cinder could see what she was indicating.

Beneath the shallow water, dozens of colorful shells were tumbling about around their toes. Some had little crabs inside that were burrowing into the sand. Some were as big as her hand, and others as tiny as her pinkie nail. They were all different colors with swirls and patters and stripes, being brought up to shore and then pulled back out to sea.

Ruby kept ahold of Cinder, but she bent down and scooped up a handful of shells with her free hand.

"Aren't they cool? Here, here, gimme your hand. Oh wait..." Realizing she already had it, Ruby turned Cinder's hand palm-upward and carefully deposited the shells into her care.

Cinder was quiet as her eyes passed over the shells, admiring their silent beauty. She was about to say something when one of the shells started to move and she froze.

"Oh!" Ruby piped. "Whoopsie! Looks like we got a crabby! Hold on I'll get him!" Ruby carefully plucked the shells in Cinder's hand apart until she could pick up the little hermit crab. "Got'cha! Sorry little buddy, I'll put you back now!" She crouched down and released him onto the shoreline, then stood back up next to Cinder. "Sorry about that! You looked really surprised, heheh."

Cinder felt her face become warmer than the sun should've made it and she quickly turned away. Ruby chuckled.

"Aww, sorry! I'm so lucky! I know you don't ever let anyone else see you being so cute, Cinder!"

Cinder found it embarrassing that she hadn't even managed to get out a single word thus far, but now she was far too bashful to attempt speech. Ruby chuckled again.

"Okay, how about we try something else? Hold onto those and follow me!"

Ruby marched out of the water and back onto the sand, then plopped herself down without a care. Cinder flinched at the image of wet sand on bare skin and stayed standing as she followed. She watched Ruby gather a pile of sand and start to shape it.

"We're gonna make a sand castle! Or I can make it and you can help me decorate! How's that sound?"

At last Cinder managed to fish her voice out from the confines of her chest.

"Very well."

She offered the shells in her hand to Ruby who eagerly pawed through them and selected the ones she wanted to use for the castle. When she'd finished with the first batch Cinder went back into the water to hunt for more and then brought them back for her to repeat the process.

After ten minutes or so Ruby had built a sizable castle and decorated it with all different-colored shells and sea glass. She stood up triumphantly and presented the final product to her girlfriend.

"Ta-daaaa! We can name it fort Cinder-Ruby!"

Cinder subtly draped an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders and rested her head against Ruby's.

"I approve."

"Yay!"

Ruby savored their proximity for a moment, nestling her face into Cinder's shoulder. Cinder let out a small sigh of contentment and closed her eyes for a brief moment, enjoying the sun on her back and the warmth at her side-

"Head's up!"

Yang's warning cry came just as the huge wet beach ball slammed into their backs. Cinder felt the spine-tingling sensation of water and sand spraying across her entire body as the impact unbalanced her. Her foot caught in the sand and she fell to her knees, cruelly torn from Ruby's grasp. The brunette was shrieking and sputtering as she reeled around to kick the ball back into the water.

"Yang, what the heck!"

"Sorry~!"

Ruby stuck out her tongue before whipping around. "Cinder! Are you okay?" She crouched down next to her and put a hand on her back. Cinder coughed once to dislodge the sand from her lips, but the rest of her body wasn't so lucky.

"Fine," she muttered. She easily could've stood, but she stayed there for a moment despite her hatred of the sand simply to lean back into Ruby's supportive touch. The flustered brunette got to dusting her off as best she could.

"Sorry about Yang, she's a big idiot. Here, lemme clean out your hair."

Ruby started running her hands through coal-colored locks, her fingers brushing Cinder's back and shoulders. Cinder was frozen in place once again despite the heat. Perhaps she'd forgive the embarrassment in exchange for this.

Ruby brushed her off as well as she could before taking Cinder's hands and helping her to her feet again.

"Come on. Let's go in the water real quick to wash off the rest."

So they waded back into the waves and washed themselves free of sand. Cinder was trying not to put her head under if she could help it, so she only cupped water in her hands and washed her face that way.

Ruby then led her back toward their towels where Weiss and Blake were still enjoying themselves together. Ruby waved in greeting.

"Hey guys! How's it going?"

"Calm," Blake replied. "Peaceful, with your sister all the way out there."

"I'll say," Weiss agreed. "Would you two like some water? Just because you're swimming in it doesn't mean you don't still need it in your system."

"Yes please! Thanks, Weiss!"

Weiss went through her bag and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Oh. It seems there's only one left."

"That's okay!" Ruby declared. "We can share!" She took the bottle from Weiss and turned away to uncap it. After taking a few big gulps she offered it to Cinder. "Here! Weiss is right. It's easy to get dehydrated when you're at the beach."

Cinder dipped her head in a nod and bent down a little to place a small, appreciative kiss on Ruby's temple.

"Thank you." She took a few sips before she noticed Ruby was staring. "Is something the matter?"

"Nope! I was just thinking how I've never seen you drink from a water bottle before! You're definitely more of a glass person."

It was such a peculiar comment that it made Cinder chuckle out loud.

Blake's ears flicked at the sound and Weiss wasn't sure how to react. They'd never heard it before. But just then they noticed Yang and the others heading back toward them.

"Oh?" Weiss said. "Are we finished already?"

"No way!" Ruby smirked. "That's Yang's 'I have a challenge for you guys' smirk!"

"Lovely," Blake sighed, closing her book.

While Mercury Emerald and Neo all went to retrieve their own drinks, Yang stood with her hands on her hips.

"All right," she declared. "Time for you guys to get out of the shade and have some fun!"

" _This_ is fun for us, Yang," Weiss grumbled.

"Come on! We're at the beach! We gotta all play some beach games together, right?"

"Fine. But no volleyball. My arms are sore just thinking about it."

"Yeesh, all right fine. Then how about..." Her eyes sparked with an idea. "Chicken fights."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me!" Yang called out. "Everyone grab your partner and meet me in the water!" She took Neo by the hand and ran back to the ocean with her as the others watched.

"Chicken fight...?" Weiss repeated. "What in the world is _that?_ "

"I wish I knew," Blake mumbled.

"Whaaat?!" Ruby cried. "You guys don't know what a chicken fight is?!"

Cinder shook her head as well. Mercury cut in.

"Well it's no surprise the boss doesn't know. I doubt she'd ever do something so 'unbecoming,'" he joked. "I'm not even sure I'll be able to if I gotta carry _Em_."

"The hell's that mean?" she snapped. "I could carry you no problem, though I'd _really_ rather die a slow and painful death than have your legs anywhere _near_ my face."

As they continued to bicker, Weiss Blake and Cinder turned back to Ruby for clarification. Ruby cleared her throat.

"Okay, so chicken fighting is when you get into pairs and one person carries the other on their shoulders. And then we grapple in the water and try to knock each other down! Last pair standing are the winners!"

Weiss wrinkled her nose instantly.

"That's... barbaric."

"Aw, come on, Weiss! We need you guys so we can have even teams! Pleeeease?"

Weiss rolled her eyes and turned to Blake.

"I suppose one round couldn't hurt then."

"All right. If you're sure."

The two of them stood and stretched themselves out before making their way toward the water with Emerald and Mercury.

That left Cinder and Ruby, the former of which was still trying to comprehend this. Ruby turned back to her with a hopeful smile.

"So... do you wanna give it a try? I shouldn't be too heavy! At least I hope so..."

As it clicked in Cinder's mind that she'd have to carry Ruby on her shoulders, she almost forgot how to speak again.

"Yes... Let's join them. As you said, we require even teams."

"Really? Yaaaay!"

Ruby took both of Cinder's hands and pulled her to the water. Yang already had Neo seated comfortably on her shoulders, Emerald was grabbing Mercury's hair to make him stay still as she got into position, while Weiss was easing herself onto Blake much more gently.

"I'll do my best not to get your ears wet," she promised.

Blake purred in response.

"Thanks."

After observing all the others, Cinder slowly knelt down and motioned for Ruby to get into place. Ruby excitedly put her hands on her shoulders, but paused.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Quite."

"O-Okay. J-Just lemme know if I'm too heavy or something."

Cinder was still as she felt Ruby's weight settle on the tops of her shoulders, her fingers clinging gently to her head and hair, but not enough to tug. Cinder gathered herself and wrapped her arms around Ruby's thighs before standing very carefully.

With all of the pairs in position they waded into deeper water, until the ones carrying were about waist-deep. Yang got to explaining the rules.

"All right, it's pretty simple. Only the top people can grapple with their hands. No kicking allowed. If either or both members of a pair fall, they're out. Any questions?"

Everyone who was able to shook their heads.

"All right. Then let the games begin!"

With that, Cinder did her best to wade through the water toward Mercury who was coming right for them. It was difficult to move, but she felt the exact moment when Ruby and Emerald locked hands above her.

"Come on, Little Red," Emerald smirked. "Just because you're on the Chief's side doesn't mean we won't go all-out!"

"I'm not holding back!" Ruby surged forward and Cinder hastily stayed in position beneath her. Mercury sneered back at her.

"I'm not gonna forfeit, Boss. Even if you make me sleep on the roof, I'm gonna beat you!"

Cinder growled back.

"I'll do much worse than that."

"You won't scare me, Boss."

"We'll see about that."

Nearby, Weiss was struggling with Neo as Blake and Yang taunted one another back and forth.

But no one went down just yet, and all the teams split at the same time and simultaneously switched targets. Yang rushed over and Neo grabbed Emerald as hard as she could, almost throwing her off on impact.

"Hey, pipsqueak, what the hell!" As Emerald started fighting back, Blake and Weiss faced Cinder and Ruby. Clearly Blake and Cinder weren't too keen on the idea of fighting each other, but their respective girlfriends had always been friendly competitive partners.

"Come at me, Weiss!"

"With pleasure!"

It was all Cinder and Blake could do to keep their feisty partners from falling. It was definitely a struggle to stay standing as well with the waves rocking from below and their girlfriends wobbling above.

Cinder didn't dare to turn her head in case she unbalanced Ruby in some way, but she heard Emerald shriek and Yang cry out in triumph, followed by a loud splash.

"Damn it, Merc!"

"The hell you yellin' at me for? You're the one who fell."

"Two down!" Yang declared. "Whoever wins between you guys gets to verse us!"

"That'll be me!" Ruby proclaimed.

"What makes you so sure?" Weiss quipped.

"Because _incoming!_ "

Ruby gave a brief warning before letting go of Weiss' hands and clinging onto Cinder's shoulders instead. A wave was right on top of them, and Weiss didn't have the time to grab onto Blake. It didn't go over their heads, but it rushed Blake from the side and made her stumble, and Weiss slipped off with a yelp. Ruby uncurled herself to see her plan had worked.

"Yeah! We did it, Cinder! Now for Yang!"

As Blake helped Weiss up out of the water, the four disqualified members watch the four remaining ones. Yang smirked.

"Not bad, sis. But let's see if you can take on my girl!"

Neo waved innocently and flipped her hair.

"We got this!" Ruby shouted.

Cinder slowly advanced until she was just a foot away from Yang. This was the first time she'd been so close to her girlfriend's big sister, and it was somewhat intimidating. But she stood her ground with equal fire in her eyes. Yang gave her a nod.

"All right, let's do this!"

On her command, Ruby and Neo locked hands and started pushing at each other. Cinder stood fast despite the water and the shift in weight, but it was clear that Yang was much steadier in her stance. Ruby and Neo seemed equally matched.

It's when the warning cries came from their friends that Cinder noticed another wave coming toward them. She was already soaked from the last one so she didn't care about getting drenched again, but from what she could tell it was going to hit Ruby right in the head.

Cinder quickly let go of her girlfriend with one hand and threw her arm out, creating a swell of heat from her palm thanks to her semblance. The wave split in two with a burst of water, but the undertow was her undoing.

There was a "Gahk!" from Ruby as they both went down with a splash, though even when they were under for a second Cinder made sure to keep her arm around Ruby. They stood up a few seconds later, dripping and defeated.

Neo had curled up and clung onto Yang and stayed on her shoulders for the victory.

"Yeah!" Yang cheered. "Nice going, babe!" She reached up and picked Neo up with ease, then seated her on her shoulder like a bird since the water was as high as Neo was tall. Ruby shook herself off like a dog.

"Good game! Second place is still great!" She looked up to Cinder and grimaced. "Ahh, sorry you got all wet..."

"It is fine. I should apologize for losing us the game."

"No way! You saved me from that big ol' wave! Thanks, Cinder!" Ruby threw her arms around her girlfriend and gave a little jump to loop her arms around her shoulders and pull her down for a kiss. "C'mon let's go back and dry off!"

She took Cinder's hand and began leading her back to shore. Cinder ran her free hand back through her waterlogged bangs and wrung out her hair a bit before using her semblance for another flare of heat to dry herself off almost instantly.

There was a tap on her shoulder then, and she turned back to see Yang, still holding Neo on her shoulder.

"Hey. Thanks for lookin' out for her."

Cinder wasn't sure what to say in return, so she simply nodded.

When they finally got onto the sand Yang let Neo down with a kiss, and together the eight of them returned to their towels.

From there it was a matter of deciding they should had back, packing their things, and proceeding off the beach. Despite Mercury's and Emerald's mumbles and grumbles, everyone was in high spirits, happily tired, holding hands with significant others. Cinder also took hold of Ruby's hand and walked with her. Ruby smiled up at her.

"So, did you have fun today?"

"Yes. Very much."

"Yaaay! Oh, here! A souvenir!" Ruby offered out her free hand and deposited a small pink shell into Cinder's palm.

Cinder bent down to kiss her head.

"Thank you."

As they walked, she kept the shell in one hand, and Ruby's hand in the other.

* * *

 **A/N: I think this one's title can kind of explain itself, right? Especially with Yang VS Cinder haha**

 **Next chapter will be another timeskip and another visit with a different theme in mind!**

 **Please review!**


	16. Merging Of Packs

**Even though it's a little late, this was the idea from the patron this month: holiday-themed!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 16. Merging Of Packs

Now that Ruby and Cinder, and Yang and Neo have been dating for a while, they've all gotten used to how they can deal with the long distance in between themselves.

At the very least they get to video call and chat and text with each other every day, and they have their teammates and friends to keep them occupied as well.

And the few times when they do feel particularly lonely without their girlfriends, they all have that one other teammate who is dealing with the same thing they are. Cinder and Neo would often very quietly confide in one another if they were missing their girlfriends a lot, while Ruby and Yang would be a bit more verbal about it. But it was never much longer than a month or so before they got to see each other again in person.

This time, the holidays were around the corner, and everyone was getting excited about shopping and gift ideas for each other. On top of shopping for their significant others, they also bought little things for their other teammates as well as other close friends, then would hide them in bags under beds or in closets in the shared dorm room, warning the others not to peek.

As winter break was nearing, they made arrangements for Cinder's team to come to Beacon this time. The Haven students were willing to travel and see Beacon once again, as it had been a while since they'd been there for the Vytal Festival. Of course it was getting colder these days, but that was really the only difference.

When Cinder and her teammates stepped off their air ship that first day of their vacation and beheld Beacon once again, they all took a moment to admire it.

"'S been a while, huh?" Emerald murmured.

"I'll say," Mercury agreed. "Wonder if the food they serve in the cafeteria is as good as the stuff the Festival vendors sold."

"Is food all you can think about right now? Really?"

As the typical bantering kicked up, the four of them mulled through the small crowd of people getting off the ship. They all had suitcases or bags in-hand, likely also filled with presents for friends, like Cinder's were.

It didn't take long for the crowds to clear up and reveal Ruby and her team, all bundled up in scarves and jackets in the cold. But the second their eyes met, Ruby's frozen boots tore off the ground and started running.

"Cinderrrr~!"

She threw her arms out eagerly, and Cinder was prepared to catch her. She put down her bag and opened her arms, expertly timing it all just as Ruby bumped into her chest. She kissed Ruby's forehead and then her lips even before she could get a single word out.

Neo was doing the same thing to Yang at the moment, hurling herself up at her to be lifted, spun, and smooched.

The remaining four teammates greeting one another much more casually, but still with excited smiles. The second Ruby pulled back from her kiss, she was already babbling a mile a minute.

"Hi, Cinder! How was your flight? Did you get to rest at all? Was it nice and warm? I hope so. You're staying until after New Year's, right? And oh my gosh, Merry Christmas!"

Cinder chuckled and cupped both hands on either side of the girl's face. She pulled her in for another kiss to quiet her, then finally got her own chance to speak.

"My flight was fine. Everything is fine, Ruby. Merry Christmas."

"Eeee, I can't believe it! You're really here for Christmas! It's all I ever wanted!"

"We did plan this over a month ago."

"I know, but still it's just so exciting that you're really here! Oh, come on, let's get inside! I'm sure you're freezing!"

She helped Cinder with her bags, as did the rest of her teammates assist the rest of Cinder's.

The eight of them chatted about casual things like the weather and the final exams they'd all suffered through (all except Weiss), before the break had started. They all sighed in relief when they finally stepped into the heated building and began removing the scarves and gloves, though everyone who was dating someone stuck close to her respective girlfriend.

After Cinder's team checked in with Ozpin and confirmed with Haven Academy that they had arrived safely, they made their way back to team RWBY's dorm.

The second Yang opened the door, Cinder was taken by surprise when a small hyperactive dog came running straight at them, yapping its head off. She flinched and froze in place, never having been great with dogs. But Ruby stepped in right away to scoop him up.

"Hey, Zwei! I told you we just went to go meet these guys at the ship! Don't worry, we're back!"

He barked and licked her face. Cinder grimaced, hoping she wouldn't remember this the next time she went to kiss her girlfriend.

As everyone filed in, suitcases and bags were placed out of the way as the visitors took in their hostess' living quarters. There was a small lit-up Christmas tree in the corner already with some presents beneath it, and a few garlands and strings of colorful lights all around the room lining the walls. The light bulbs in the lamps were red and green, and there were a few little knick-knacks of snowmen and reindeer decorating the shelves.

But the most unusual thing of all, other than the dog, was the way the beds were arranged...

But before Cinder could even begin to start worrying about how and where everyone would be sleeping tonight, dinner was already being discussed.

For the sake of sparing Cinder's team another air ship ride, they all just decided to eat in the cafeteria this evening since special meals were being served.

So once everyone had gotten their bearings, the eight of them headed out for the cafeteria. There was a plethora of food between the group, ranging from meats to pastas to desserts. They all picked up trays of food and sat together at a large table and just enjoyed themselves for holiday supper.

It was a bit of a challenge to convince Ruby to eat real food instead of just one of each of all of the holiday-themed sugar cookies, but in the end everyone returned to the dorm room well-fed and content.

That was when Yang clapped loudly to get everyone's attention.

"All right! How does openin' presents sound?"

"Yeeess!" Ruby squealed. "Yes, yes, yes! We've been waiting all day! Let's open presents!"

"Hold on just a second," Weiss interjected, making Ruby pout. "Why don't we let our guests unpack and get comfortable first?"

"Presents right after that," Blake added.

Ruby sighed.

"Okaaayy. Here Cinder, lemme help you unpack!"

"Thank you, Ruby."

So everyone held of the gift exchange for a while longer as people unpacked, took turns in the bathroom, and changed clothes. Cinder was careful with unpacking her things only because she'd secretly brought her little panther plushie along and wrapped it in her nightgown so the others wouldn't notice.

Ruby was the first one ready and done after zipping around the room trailing petals. She was already dressed in her pajamas sitting beneath the tree, patting the spot beside her for Cinder.

Cinder tactfully concealed her panther in her other folded clothes and held up a finger, taking her turn in the bathroom after Emerald. When she emerged dressed in her more comfortable clothes, everyone else was ready beneath the tree, rummaging through wrapped presents and handing them out.

But Ruby was handing out festive hats for them all to wear instead. She had a pair of foam reindeer antlers on her head and was passing out more.

Neo, who was sporting similar antlers, was stretched across Yang's lap with one arm around her. Yang had a red Santa hat on and was stealing a few kisses here and there.

Weiss and Blake were sitting together hand-in-hand, only the former of which was wearing a Santa hat as well while Blake simply let her Faunus ears be free.

Emerald had some antlers as well, and was sure to save the goofiest-looking hat for Mercury; his was a knitted hat with little jingle bells on the tip, embroidered with the phrase "ho ho ho."

Ruby had saved one last Santa hat for Cinder, which she put on for her as soon as she sat down beside her.

"There! Now we're all decked out and ready for presents!"

Cinder blushed as the hat was placed on her head, but judging by how no one else was bothered or embarrassed about any of it, she ended up smiling.

Teammates started out by exchanging gifts amongst themselves. There were a lot of sweaters and cold-weather clothing exchanged, in addition to homemade desserts and special snacks.

Mercury ended up getting Emerald a prank gift. When she opened it she recoiled at the sight of the box.

"What the hell is this? Foot deodorant?"

"You wouldn't know, but you need it."

"The hell, Merc!"

"Just open it!"

Neo was trying to hold Emerald back from lunging at him, but Emerald opened the box nonetheless. It ended up being a gag box, but inside was actually a rather nice sweater. Mercury laughed.

"I'm not _that_ much of an ass, Em."

It elicited smiles from all of them, even Emerald herself. Yang laughed out loud though.

"Damn, that's a good prank! I gotta try it on Weiss next year."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothin'!"

Everyone chuckled and giggled as gifts continued to be exchanged.

Eventually, the gifts between those who were dating one another started being handed out. Yang and Neo both got each other very nice outfits, ones they decided they'd wear the next time they went out together.

Weiss had a winter hat custom-made for Blake, one that had triangles put in for her Faunus ears. Now she could keep herself warm and not have to worry about her ears getting suffocated in the process. In return Blake got her girlfriend several books Weiss had shown interest in, and the heiress promised they'd read them together.

As for Ruby and Cinder, they got one another matching plushies. Cinder gave Ruby a little panther plushie to match her own, while Ruby gave Cinder a little wolf to match hers. Now they each had both.

Ruby ran to her bed to fetch her wolf plush so she could put it next to her new panther, and Cinder even went so far as to retrieve the panther she'd been hiding in her suitcase and bring it out.

They exchanged kisses and thanks after gifts.

After that, everyone took pictures with their scrolls and ate a few of the snacks that had been made. Weiss cleaned up the wrapping paper and scraps as best she could with Emerald's assistance, though they left a ball of paper for Zwei to play with.

They all stayed up and played and chatted for a while longer before yawns started to fill the air one by one, at which point Weiss ordered everyone to brush their teeth before getting ready for bed.

While Ruby was waiting her turn she snuggled up next to Cinder with their pile of plushies between them.

"This was the best Christmas ever," she sighed dreamily. "I'm sooo glad you could come."

"As am I."

Cinder leaned down to kiss her head. Ruby smirked and pointed at the ceiling. There was a small bushel of mistletoe hanging near the doorway, and though they weren't directly underneath it, she counted it anyway.

Ruby bumped her lips with Cinder's and kissed her for a moment, smiling all the while.

Yang and Neo took their turn beneath the mistletoe, followed by Weiss and Blake.

At last everyone got into bed.

Yang boosted Neo up into her top bunk, since Neo's added weight wouldn't be much to cause concern for the rickety bed. Emerald was offered Blake's bed below, and she even allowed Mercury to sleep next to her instead of on the floor.

"Only because it's Christmas and only if you behave yourself," she added sternly.

"I'm too tired to do anything else," he yawned. "Plus who'd wanna do anything with _you_."

Blake and Weiss cuddled up together in the heiress' bed with Zwei at their ankles.

Which meant...

"Come on Cinder! I'll help you up onto my bed!"

Ruby was already climbing up, moving the blanket aside from the little fort she'd created. She turned back to reach for Cinder's hand excitedly.

Cinder reached up more slowly, carefully stepping on the edge of the bed below to get herself up. Ruby held tightly to her wrist and pulled her up, steadying her as she balanced her weight. Surprisingly the bed didn't shake when she climbed up and finally managed to lie herself down. Ruby instantly snuggled up to her beneath the blankets.

"You get to sleep in my bed with me! This is the best!"

Cinder let out a breath and pulled Ruby close, closing her eyes as she breathed in the girl's strawberry scent. Their four plushies were sitting all around them on the bed as well.

Ruby let out a sigh as she hugged Cinder closer and mumbled goodnight wishes. Cinder kissed her head one more time before drifting off.

Miraculously, everyone slept soundly and warmly that night.

* * *

 **A/N: There's only so much I can write for 8 characters in 2000 words but I hope you enjoyed this little Christmasy chapter nonetheless! Here's to 2018!**

 **Please review!**


	17. Keeping Vigil

**This chapter, as per request, is a family visit!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 17. Keeping Vigil

After their teams all spent the holidays together, the next time Ruby and Cinder arranged to see each other wouldn't have them meeting up again in Vale or in Haven. Rather, Ruby planned to bring her girlfriend all the way back home to Patch with her.

So naturally, Yang decided to do the same.

They made all of the flight arrangements for the next long weekend they'd all have from school, packed a few bags, said goodbye to their teammates, and were on their way.

Ruby and Yang (and Zwei, who'd been put in his crate so he could go back home to see Tai) went to Haven first to pick up their girlfriends. They found Neo and Cinder waiting together for them at the docks. After greetings and kisses were exchanged they all boarded and were on their way.

Cinder let Ruby have the window seat of course, leaning slightly sideways as her girlfriend clung to her arm. Yang and Neo were across the aisle from them in much the same position. But that allowed for a bit of privacy.

Cinder could tell Ruby was wafting with excitement to be going back home. She herself had never been to Patch before from what she could remember, and while Cinder was looking forward to experiencing a new place, she was happiest about being able to do it with Ruby.

Presently, the brunette was peering out the window with her nose almost to the glass, but her arm still around Cinder's.

"Oh, oh, look! We're over the sea now! We should be able to see Patch soon!"

"I look forward to it."

"Ohhh lemme text my dad so he knows we're almost there!"

As Ruby dug out her scroll Cinder flinched ever so slightly. That was the only thing she was nervous about in all of this. She'd never met Ruby's father before, and even though Ruby had gabbed about him plenty and he seemed to be a very easygoing and understanding person, it would be Cinder's first time ever meeting the parent of a significant other.

She must have stiffened, because after Ruby finished sending her text she leaned over to peck her cheek.

"Hey, don't worry! My dad's gonna love you! I know he will!"

"If you're certain..."

"I am! Ohhh, look, there's Patch!"

Ruby turned back to the window eagerly and started pointing. Cinder could see the land mass in the distance now, drawing closer by the second.

There was an announcement made that they'd be landing soon, so she pulled her suitcase close while Ruby picked up Zwei's crate. After several more minutes they finally landed and people began filing out. Ruby and Cinder reconvened with Yang and Neo outside.

"Welp!" Yang was saying. "We made it! Home sweet home."

"Yeah, we're back!" Ruby squealed. "We haven't been here since we left for Beacon!"

As the sisters excitedly chatted together, Cinder and Neo took in their unfamiliar surroundings.

Patch was clearly a much more humble place than Atlas, or even Haven or Vale. The people dressed comfortably, and all around there were only essentials and nothing more; no fancy modern technology, robot security guards, or machines. Everyone just seemed to be at ease rather than stressed or in a hurry here.

Cinder found herself smiling before long. A small tug on her wrist brought her back to the present as she looked down at Ruby.

"Are you ready? Should we stop and get something to eat first?"

"That won't be necessary," she said kindly. "We can go meet your father."

Ruby grinned and started jumping up and down.

"Yay! Okay, Yang let's go!"

"Right behind ya, sis."

Yang kept one arm around Neo while the other took care of both their suitcases. Likewise Ruby and Cinder each held their bags with one hand, and each other with their free hand.

Ruby was so excited she started swinging her arm and Yang had to tap her shoulder and tell her to calm down before she dislocated Cinder's shoulder.

From the ship docks, the four of them made their way to a small train station, where the ride took them into the sisters' hometown.

Ruby didn't sit still the entire train ride, but the second it stopped she jumped up, somehow managed to grab the three of them plus Zwei's crate all at once, and scurried off the train with them all in tow.

From there it was just a few minutes of walking across the humble countryside and dirt paths until she could see her house. As soon as she did she gave a squeal.

"There it is! We're here!"

"Easy, sis."

Yang once again had to step in and prevent her from dashing off with Cinder. She controlled their pace as the four of them made their way up toward the house.

Cinder and Neo were taking in their surroundings, but everyone could tell that Ruby was about to burst forward and start running any second now. Yang's grip on her shoulder only lasted so long.

The second the door opened and their father stepped out, Ruby put everything down and just ran straight to him in a flurry of red petals.

"Daaaaaad!" He caught her in an expert hug as she latched onto him, giggling away like a little kid. "Hi!"

"Good ta see ya, kiddo! And I see you've brought company like you'd said."

As he looked up, Cinder made eye contact. He was a man of average size and build, nothing too terribly intimidating – not that she might've been intimidated. She made sure to keep her expression and posture unchanging as his eyes passed over herself and then Neo.

Yang went up to her father to hug him as well, and during that time Neo stepped closer to Cinder for protection. The leader looked down briefly to reassure her.

"No need to fret. We are sure to make good impressions."

Neo was too busy clinging onto her arm to sign a response, but she did straighten her back a bit.

As Ruby and Yang finally released their father, the next matter of business was introducing their respective girlfriends. Ruby was the first one talking, of course.

"Oh yeah! Dad, Dad, here!" She ran back over to Cinder and picked up her hand, lifting it high as though she were declaring the winner of a wrestling match. "This is Cinder! She's my-" She paused, her high-pitched hyperactive voice dropping to a bashful mumble as her cheeks went pink. "She's my girlfriend..."

"And this is Neo," Yang introduced, putting a hand around the smaller girl's back. "The four of us met during the Vytal Festival, and we've been seein' each other ever since!"

Their father – Cinder recalled his name was Tai – looked over each of his daughters and then looked to Cinder and Neo again. His lips curled up into a grin.

"Well aren't you two lucky," he said to Ruby and Yang. "Finding such cute classmates."

"They're not even our classmates!" Ruby chimed in. "They're from Haven!"

"Ya don't say? You ladies really came a long way. Can I offer you a drink and some lunch?"

Neo looked up between Yang and Tai, but ultimately nodded. Cinder also dipped her head.

"Thank you very much... sir."

At that, Tai, Ruby and Yang all laughed.

"You don't have to call him that!" Ruby giggled, hugging Cinder's arm.

"Just call me Tai," he said.

Cinder did her best to hold back a blush.

"Then... Tai."

"Much better!"

They all picked up their bags, and that was when Zwei started barking.

"Oh right!" Ruby bent down to open his crate. "Be free, Zwei!"

The dog yipped and yapped and darted out, racing straight to Tai and leaping impressively high into his arms. Tai laughed and cradled him as the dog licked his face.

"All right, now the gang's all here! Come on, time for lunch!"

So they all headed inside, put down their suitcases and bags for the time being, and joined Tai in the kitchen.

Yang sat next to Neo who had seemed to relax already, smiling as she picked at the little sandwiches and other finger foods Tai placed on the table. Ruby was swinging her feet with excitement as she gobbled up a few cookies and started gabbing about school to her father.

Cinder, on the other hand, sat stiffly and didn't reach for anything other than the glass of water that sat in front of her.

Ruby and Yang handled most of the talking for a while, telling their father about their classes and missions. But eventually he lifted up a hand to pause them.

"Now then, why don't you two let our guests speak, huh?" He looked to Neo and Cinder. "Can you tell me what drew you both to my little girls?"

"Daaaaad!"

"Gross."

"Can it," he said playfully.

Neo glanced to Cinder but decided to take her turn first. She put down her food and began to sign. Tai waited for a translation from Yang, but it never came. Instead she just got lost in her own conversation with her girlfriend.

"Aw, babe, that's so sweet! You really mean it?" and things of that nature.

Her father rolled his eyes and turned instead to Ruby and Cinder.

"Okay, what about you two?"

"Well-" Ruby started off. "Like I said, we met at the Vytal Festival! And we played some games together and-"

"Easy, tiger. Why don't you let her talk for once?"

Cinder had barely said two words since she'd arrived, but she wasn't going to get nervous, not now. She looked him directly in the eyes and was a bit surprised when her voice came out rather calmly.

"I was drawn to Ruby," she began. "By her energy and her charm. She's very positive, and very cute."

Ruby made a squeak of a noise and hid her face in her napkin. But Cinder didn't relent. She faced Tai and spoke seriously.

"She is a very amazing girl, as I'm sure you're well-aware."

"You bet I am." He grinned approvingly. "Glad she found such a nice gal."

Cinder managed to smile in return and dipped her head.

From there, she joined the conversations a bit more frequently, a comfortable air now surrounding the five of them. They ate and chatted, discussing the girls' classes and training as huntresses while Tai gave a few tidbits about what he'd been up to in the meantime.

After a while the food had all disappeared and he excused himself from the table to clean up. At that point Ruby stood from her chair and stretched out, then offered her hand to her girlfriend.

"Well, Cinder you've met my dad. Now I'd like you to meet my mom."

* * *

Ruby and Cinder walked hand-in-hand through the quiet forest, orange with sunset.

Cinder could already see the grassy cliff up ahead where a single headstone sat looking out over the world. When they neared Ruby tugged her closer, giving a tiny smile.

Cinder said nothing as she approached, pausing a respectful distance away as she read the name on the headstone:

 _ **Summer Rose**_

She felt Ruby's hand squeeze hers a little before she took in a breath to address her mother.

"Hi, mom. I came back to visit with Yang. And I brought someone I'd like you to meet. This is Cinder." Ruby presented her girlfriend, wrapping both arms around her in a soft hug. "I'm sure you would've loved her. She's so thoughtful and kind."

Cinder said nothing as she gazed down at the headstone bathed in twilight. She wasn't one to let her emotions show very often, but that didn't mean she didn't experience them.

She felt an ache in her chest at the notion that she'd never get to meet Ruby's mother or prove to her that she could be worthy of her daughter. Cinder merely closed her eyes and dipped her head, making that silent vow to her now.

 _I promise I will make her happy._

It wasn't much, but a breeze passed by, combing through her hair, and she felt like she'd been heard.

Cinder pulled Ruby close to her, relieved to discover she wasn't crying, only smiling.

They stayed there a moment until the sun went down. Then Ruby turned and started off once again, tugging Cinder by the wrist behind her.

"Let's head back! Yang still knows my mom's cookie recipe by heart! You've gotta try them!"

Cinder cast one last glance back at the little headstone on the cliff, which seemed to be watching them go. She smiled and turned back to follow Ruby home.

* * *

 **A/N: A sweet little chapter for them~ I'm still trying not to get too baffled by writing nice!Cinder haha I have to keep reminding myself she isn't up to no good in this.**

 **Please review!**


	18. Welcoming Strangers

**To couple with the previous chapter being about Cinder finding out about Ruby's past, this chapter will be Ruby finding out about Cinder's! The idea about Cinder's childhood was proposed by the person supporting this fic s22132, and I absolutely loved their idea for it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 18. Welcoming Strangers

Naturally, after Ruby had gone out of her way to bring Cinder into her personal life, Cinder couldn't help but consider returning the favor. Though she didn't make any snap decisions on the matter. After all, her childhood hadn't been like most people's, and it was very different from even Ruby's.

As the two of them enjoyed their time together with Yang Neo and Tai on Patch, the thought lingered in the back of Cinder's mind almost constantly. At night, when she curled up in Ruby's bed beside her, after her girlfriend had fallen asleep, Cinder debated with herself for many cumulative hours.

But by the end of their little getaway, she had come to a decision.

She shook Tai's hand with confidence as he saw them off, right before Ruby all but tackled him with a hug. Yang slung an arm around him as well as they promised to come back and visit soon.

From there, the air ship took the four girls to Haven first, where Neo and Cinder took their leave. But not before peppering their girlfriends with sweet goodbye kisses and promises to see them again very soon.

Once they'd stepped off the ship, Ruby and Yang took the flight back to Vale together, and once again made the adjustment of texting them instead.

* * *

It was only a few weeks later when Cinder invited Ruby to come to Haven. But she made it clear it wouldn't just be for another date this time.

And she also made it clear that she was only inviting Ruby. While any of the others were welcome to come visit, she would prefer if they didn't tag along to where Cinder planned to bring her girlfriend.

And though Ruby was ecstatic at the prospect of getting to see Cinder again, as always, the sudden invitation puzzled her a bit too. While she was texting Cinder that evening from the privacy of her bunk bed, she asked why.

 _ **Of course I'll come! But where would we be going that you wouldn't want anyone else...?**_

She sent her message and waited, rolling over a few times until her scroll buzzed again. When she read Cinder's reply she could hear it in her voice.

 _ **You brought me to the place where you spent your childhood. Now I would like to return the favor.**_

And Ruby understood right away with that explanation. Now that she thought about it, she really didn't know much about Cinder's past, other than having the general knowledge that she'd grown up and lived in Haven. But Ruby knew nothing about her parents or whether or not she had any siblings. So she answered in the affirmative without hesitation.

 _ **Really? I'd love that! I'll come to Haven by myself this time. We can finally kinda have a real date since it'll just be the two of us!**_

A moment later Cinder's reply came.

 _ **That sounds very nice.**_

From there, they simply sent each other their goodnight wishes and went to bed.

But it wasn't long afterward when Ruby found herself packing her bag again, hugging her teammates goodbye for the weekend, and taking a flight back to Haven.

Cinder was waiting for her at the dock, and Ruby darted into her arms, giggling and squealing and feeling as though they'd never parted in the first place.

Cinder brought her back to the room so she could drop off her things and greet the others.

"Now then," she said calmly. "Would you care to rest after your flight?"

"That's okay! I napped a little, so I'm all ready and raring to go!" Ruby made a triumphant fist as she dropped off her luggage next to Cinder's bed. "So where are we gonna go today?"

"That," Cinder smiled. "Is a surprise." She offered her hand invitingly. Ruby scurried over instantly to accept.

The two of them headed out of the school building and continued walking off-campus. Ruby slowly swung Cinder's hand in hers, excitedly taking in the sights of the now somewhat-familiar school grounds. If Beacon Academy was her second home, then Haven Academy was going to become her third with how frequently she visited.

They entertained casual conversations as they strolled along the sidewalks that gradually led them toward town. It was a bustling place with nicely-dressed people and dark-colored buildings.

Cinder didn't take Ruby directly to their destination. She first pulled her aside and guided her into a local cafe. Cinder and her teammates would often come here on their free days, and now she wanted to share it with her girlfriend.

Ruby eagerly purchased a chocolate-chip cookie and some hot cocoa, which she let cool significantly before drinking, so it was essentially chocolate milk. Cinder got herself a cup of tea and a blueberry muffin.

They enjoyed themselves, this being one of their first times together in a while without any of their teammates being in the general vicinity.

For the most part, as per usual, Cinder simply listened in silence as Ruby babbled on about anything and everything, though she did mainly focus on telling Cinder just how much her father had liked her when she'd come to visit.

Cinder had to hide her blush behind her teacup. She wasn't used to hearing praise about herself from someone else's parents. In fact, this was the first time.

Ruby took another bite of her cookie, still grinning.

"Yeah, my dad liked you a lot! He said you were very mature and stuff!"

"That is... very kind of him." Cinder sipped at her tea again.

Ruby finished off her cookie and her cold cocoa with a happy sigh.

"I wonder if your parents would like me."

Cinder tensed up a little at the comment. She looked down at the last bit of her tea and studied it.

"We'll soon find out as much as we can."

"Really?" Ruby piped. "Is that what we're doing today? Visiting your house?"

Cinder finished the last of her tea before finally looking up at her again.

"Something like that. Come now, and I'll show you."

So they threw away their napkins, returned their cups, and then headed back into Haven's streets. Ruby locked her fingers through Cinder's even more tightly, energy wafting off of her with every step.

 _I wonder what Cinder's house is like! I can see her living in a mansion, not as big as Weiss' or Blake's house, but still bigger than mine. Does she have any pets? I hope her parents are nice. And what about her siblings? Doe she have any?_

Since Ruby was internally asking herself all of these questions and more, it meant that she wasn't asking them out loud to Cinder.

So their walk was pleasantly quiet for a time as they continued to navigate the streets. Cinder kept her eyes trained ahead, making note of where they were in regards to where they needed to be.

"It isn't much further now," she murmured.

"Okay!"

But Ruby was a little confused. They weren't really nearing any neighborhood-looking areas where there were many houses or apartments. They were still in the city, just a bit of a less noisy area.

Ruby was dying to ask more questions, but she held herself back as Cinder led onward.

After a few more minutes, Ruby felt her girlfriend's grip tighten a little.

At last, Cinder came to a stop.

"Ruby... welcome to where I grew up."

Ruby looked up at the humble little building, guarded by a rock wall and a little gate, which was open for the time being. Overhead was a sign : **Hope Orphanage.**

Ruby didn't say anything. Her mouth opened slightly but no words came out, and her grip on Cinder's hand subconsciously tightened too.

Cinder stood there beside her in silence, looking up at the old familiar building. As she coaxed Ruby a step closer, she started to explain.

"My village... was attacked by Grimm when I was very young. The damage was so terrible my village was wiped off the map. Of all the carnage, I was the only survivor."

She didn't looked down to Ruby for fear of her own emotions. But she heard the girl gasp and whimper, and Ruby started crying long before Cinder was even at risk.

"Cinder... th-that's... that's so awful, I-I'm... I'm so sorry..." Ruby wrapped her arms around Cinder and hugged her softly, burying her face in her shoulder. "I h-had... no idea..."

"Of course you didn't," she murmured, patting the girl's hair softly. "I'm sorry for upsetting you. But I wanted to finally tell you the truth."

Ruby clung to her for a moment and wept, and her emotions had tears brimming in Cinder's eyes as well.

After a few moments, both girls composed themselves again. As Ruby eased back, Cinder kissed her forehead, then each of her cheeks to dry the tears. The brunette sniffled and looked back up to the building's sign.

"S-So then... you grew up here...?"

"I did. The caregiver here is like a mother to me. She is the one who trained and helped me through my studies so that I could attend Haven Academy to become a huntress. I would like for you to meet her."

Ruby sniffled and wiped her eyes. She realized this would be her equivalent to meeting Cinder's own mother. So she straightened her back and gave a sharp nod.

"Yeah! I'd love to meet her!"

Cinder smiled and kissed her one more time.

"Then let's do so."

She led Ruby through the open gates and up a little pathway surrounded by tiny flowers. In the distance, Ruby could hear children laughing, either inside the building or out in the backyard space or both.

They made their way to the front doors together and paused. Cinder needed a moment to steel herself as well. She hadn't given notice that she'd be coming here today.

She took a deep breath, felt Ruby's hand still firmly in hers, and gave a few knocks.

There were a few shouts from childish voices about someone being at the door before a much calmer voice quelled them. Cinder's heart lifted at the sound. She and Ruby stepped back as the door opened inward.

The woman who answered was tall, dressed mostly in flowing black skirts and shawls in contrast to her pale skin. Her hair was stark white, pulled back into a messy bun, and her eyes were red like fall leaves. Her tone was collected and polite as she looked over her guests.

"Good afternoon, how may I-"

But she paused instantly as her eyes came to rest on Cinder. The woman's expression froze for a second in shock before a warm smile came onto her lips.

"My, my. It's been quite some time, Cinder."

When she opened her arms, Cinder slipped away from Ruby and went to the older woman, who wrapped her in a warm embrace.

Ruby smiled as she observed their little reunion, feeling a swell of joy for them both. She hung back and waited patiently until Cinder had stepped back.

"It's so good to see you again." Cinder turned briefly back to her girlfriend, waving her over. "Ruby, this is Salem. She raised me after my village was destroyed. I owe her everything."

"You owe me nothing, child." Salem patted Cinder's shoulder softly before reaching out a hand to Ruby. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I can't recall the last time Cinder came home to visit with someone other than her teammates."

"N-Nice to meet you too! The name's Ruby! Ruby Rose!"

"Ruby Rose..." Salem smiled kindly. "What a beautiful name."

"Oh, th-thanks..." Blushing, Ruby took a step closer to Cinder as she shuffled her feet.

Salem chuckled and invited them both inside.

Almost instantly, they saw a dozen little faces peer out from behind the doors of the various little rooms. Some of the children were as young as toddlers and some were as old as Ruby herself.

There were several other young adults here who Ruby could assume were workers who helped with all the children.

As the kids all crept out and gathered around, a few who recognized Cinder ran up to her for hugs. And as soon as they all realized they had visitors, the house was filled with curious little voices.

"Who are you?"

"Is that Cinder?"

"Who's that other girl?"

"Are you a huntress too?"

They all swarmed around Ruby and Cinder, asking a million more questions. Even Ruby was a bit taken aback as she tried to answer everyone all at once. Salem had to step in, and with a slow sweep of her arm she coaxed the children back.

"Now children, let our guests get comfortable first. Then I'm sure they'll tell you everything you want to know."

She led Ruby and Cinder to a little kitchen area where some of the kids still trailed behind whispering excitedly. So Ruby politely declined the offer of tea in favor of addressing the curious minds.

"Okay! I'll answer every question that I can, but you gotta raise your hands first! Wow, I sound like Weiss..."

Instantly, a dozen or so children came scampering over and sat down around her like students to a teacher. All of their hands shot up as Ruby called on them one by one.

"Are you a huntress?"

"Yup!"

"Which academy do you go to?"

"Beacon!"

"What's the biggest Grimm you ever fought?"

"Giant Nevermore!"

The children oohed and aahed and asked more and more questions.

Cinder and Salem sat at a table together a little ways off, enjoying some tea and some time together. As Cinder sipped at her cup she smiled.

"The cafes will never make it quite like you do."

"You flatter me," Salem mused. "So tell me how you've been. Anything new since you last visited? I mean other than her of course."

Cinder almost choked on her tea.

"Pardon?"

Salem's smile couldn't possibly go any wider.

"Cinder, please. I wasn't born yesterday. If the fact that you were holding hands at the front door wasn't telling enough, you look at her as though she's ended world hunger."

Cinder said nothing, but she felt the blush flare up in her face. Her eyes naturally strayed back to Ruby throwing out her cape dramatically as she recounted the tale of how she'd defeated the Nevermore. She had the kids in awe and in silence, their eyes wide with wonder. Cinder's heart swelled with pride and with love-

"You're doing it again dear," Salem chuckled.

Cinder quickly looked away, back down at her tea. Salem reached out to put a reassuring hand on hers.

"So tell me how it happened. I want to know everything."

Salem was the only person on Remnant other than Ruby whom Cinder would ever talk to so much. She told her how she'd met Ruby at the Vytal Festival months back, how they'd started seeing each other and how they'd enjoyed a few dates so far.

All the while Salem listened in contented silence, nodding and smiling every now and again until Cinder had finished her story.

At that point Salem stood from her chair, invited Cinder to do the same, and then pulled her into another loving embrace.

"I'm so happy for you, Cinder. It took you some time, but you've finally found what you've been looking for your whole life. And I can tell she'll only continue to surprise and delight you."

Cinder was quiet for a moment, simply tucking herself beneath her foster mother's chin, letting her nostalgic scent wreath around her.

"I know she will, too. It is all thanks to you I was able to attend Haven Academy and meet her. Thank you, Mother."

"You needn't thank me, my dear. I'm very happy for you and very proud, Cinder."

Salem kissed her forehead, then turned back to the children who were gradually inching closer and closer to Ruby in their excitement. She dispersed them to give Ruby a chance to sit and talk at the table.

The three of them stayed there for a few hours, simply talking and sharing news and getting to know one another.

But soon, Salem mentioned dinnertime for the children, so Cinder and Ruby took their leave.

But not without a few last hugs.

Cinder held onto Salem for a long wistful moment at the door before stepping back and taking Ruby's hand once more.

"Thank you, Mother."

"Do come again sometime soon."

"Yes."

"I'll come again too!" With Ruby's declaration there were a few chants from the kids, and she giggled.

Together she and Cinder walked back down the little path and through the gates. Ruby let out a big sigh.

"Wow! That was so much fun! Your mom is so nice!"

"She thought the same about you."

"Really? Phew!"

Cinder paused them for a moment, looking Ruby fondly. Her girlfriend tilted her head.

"What's up?"

Cinder simply smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing at all."

She pulled her in for another kiss. Ruby squeaked happily and kissed back, and Cinder could feel her smile.

When they parted, they headed back out into town, with the Hope Orphanage standing proudly at their backs.

* * *

 **A/N: I was so happy at the idea of Foster Mom Salem. Writing nice!Cinder and nice!Neo/Em/Merc was fun, but writing nice!Salem was a real treat!**

 **The chapter was named trying to keep with the general theme of titles thus far, Cinder inviting/welcoming Ruby into her past. And Salem being welcoming to Ruby.**

 **Please review!**


	19. Mutual Enemies

**Here is this month's update! A bit of action for a change of pace!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 19. Mutual Enemies

It wasn't often when multiple Academies collaborated for joint missions and expeditions.

So when the announcement was made that Beacon and Haven students would be working together on a massive Grimm extermination hunt, Ruby was ecstatic. It was the first time she'd be doing something like this, and there was a high possibility she'd get to go on her first ever hunting mission with Cinder.

Naturally, as soon as Ruby and Yang heard the news, they were sending excited texts to their girlfriends. It had been a few weeks since they'd all seen one another in person, so this seemed like the perfect opportunity to meet up once again, only this time the schools were organizing it.

Which meant, of course, this would have to be more like a professional mission and less like a casual date, but they were all more than fine with that.

This issue was that there was an alarming amount of Grimm in a certain area of Haven, but many local huntsmen and huntresses were currently off on other excursions. Therefore, the academy had called for a bit of backup, and Ozpin had readily volunteered.

When the announcement had been made and available teams were able to sign up for the mission, Ruby and Yang checked with Weiss and Blake, and once they'd given their affirmations, the leader signed up her team as quickly as possible.

And so now, just a day later, they were on their way to the Grimm-infested forests of Haven.

Ruby was barely able to keep still in her seat on the airship, and Weiss had to constantly grab her arm and make her sit down everytime she popped up for one reason or another.

"I understand you're excited," she sighed. "But please don't make a scene."

"Sorry!" Ruby scream-whispered. "I'm just so excited!"

"Who would have guessed."

They'd all rested well last night in preparation for this, so naturally everyone on this ship was full of energy and ready to fight today.

By the time they'd landed, attendance had been reaffirmed, and the doors had been opened to let them off, the eager huntsmen and huntresses were glad to be off the ship, weapons at the ready.

As Ruby stepped off with the others, she took in the surroundings. They seemed to be on the outskirts of a massive forest, but despite the largeness of the area, there were no animals moving about, no birdsong. It was a telltale sign that Grimm were lurking in the shadows.

Their professors led them a short distance to where a group of Haven's students had gathered to wait for them. Ruby spotted Cinder instantly and hurried over to her, but she had to swallow her squeal of excitement. Remembering this was a mission, she miraculously refrained from throwing her arms around Cinder and kissing her. Instead, she merely grabbed her hands and grinned a smile bright enough to light up the entire forest.

Cinder was not only relieved to see she had arrived safely, but happy simply because Ruby had been able to come at all.

There was a bit of idle chatter amongst the students as they greeted one another, and in the midst of it all Cinder managed to pull Ruby in for a brief, one-armed hug. At that point, Ruby allowed herself an excited whisper of greeting.

"Hi! It's so good to see you again!"

"Indeed it is. Though I wish circumstances were better."

"Yeah... but this is kinda cool too! We'll get to take on our first mission together!"

Just as she said this, the professors called for attention to discuss the details. The students were told how many Grimm to expect, how large the forest was, and how long they had before the needed to return, lest the worst be assumed and a search party go out to find those who hadn't come back on time.

Being this was a Haven forest, it was required that at least one Haven student accompany every group or pair of Beacon students to help them navigate.

Yang and Neo walked over to stand by Ruby and Cinder, while Emerald and Mercury went to accompany Weiss and Blake. They all listened to the rest of their orders before being dismissed and told to fan out accordingly. Ruby left Cinder for a moment to scurry back to Weiss and Blake.

"Good luck you guys!"

"To you as well," Weiss replied. "Be safe."

"You too!" Ruby gave her partner a hug first, then did the same for Blake.

"Ruby, make sure Yang actually focuses on the mission and not her girlfriend."

"Hey!" Yang snapped. "You're one to talk, Belladonna."

They all had a few laughs which served to lighten the atmosphere. Cinder wished her teammates well also.

"Be sure to keep an eye out. You're responsible for Beacon students in these woods."

"We know, chief," Emerald said. "We'll be on the lookout. Or at least _I_ will be."

"The hell's that mean?" Mercurcy scoffed. "I'll look out too."

"Uh-huh, suuure."

Once they'd all said their temporary goodbyes, the teams split up into groups of 4. Being that Cinder was the leader of her own team and that they were on Haven grounds, she took the lead for her group. Ruby and Yang stayed side by side behind her, and Neo covered the back of the group as they proceeded onward into the forest.

They maintained a quick pace, all senses alert as they surveyed the area. Neo had her umbrella drawn, Yang's gauntlets were ready to fire, Ruby had Crescent Rose in-hand, and Cinder held onto her bow with one hand, the other ready to reach back for an arrow at any given second.

It wasn't long before she came to a dead stop and halted the group. Ruby could hear the snarling of Grimm prowling up ahead in the thicket. A tap from Neo had her looking back as the smaller girl signed.

 _Sounds like five or six of them._

Ruby nodded and passed on the info to Cinder in a hand gesture. To prevent alerting the beasts they didn't speak, but Cinder signaled for them to fan out in pairs. Ruby stuck close to her while Yang and Neo began skirting around the trees in the opposite direction.

They all moved slowly, meticulously, creeping forward until the pack of wolves came into view. They'd clearly picked up the scent of humans because their noses were all raised.

Ruby pressed herself behind a tree and glanced to where Cinder was doing the same. She waited for the signal as the wolves drew closer.

"Now!"

Cinder's shout pushed all four huntresses into action. As soon as she and Ruby rushed forward, Yang and Neo exploded from the bushes behind the wolves. In seconds there were heads being cleaved off, throats being slashed, limbs being impaled, and bullets firing every which way.

Each girl took out one wolf immediately, but the remaining two Grimm tore off running in different directions. Yang hooked her arm around Neo's waist and pulled her close, sending a shout to Ruby.

"We'll take this one and meet up with you later!"

"Okay! Be careful!"

"Same to you!"

And with that the pairs split up after their respective wolves. Ruby could still see theirs darting into the shadows. She hurried to Cinder's side, putting an arm around her back.

"Grab on!"

As soon as she felt Cinder's grip on her shoulder, Ruby gave her semblance a whirl. The two of them shot forward through the trees, all but beelining straight for the fleeing Grimm. In only seconds they were upon it.

Ruby gave a push to Cinder's back, sending her forward. Cinder drew an arrow, aimed and fired it all in a single second. It shot right through the back of the Grimm's skull, and the body collapsed into the ground. Ruby straightened up and clapped in triumph.

"Nice shot!"

Smiling, Cinder went to retrieve her arrow.

"Thank you."

Now that they'd killed their wolf, they found themselves deeper in the forest away from Yang and Neo. But both girls were more than willing to spend a little time alone together on this mission.

Now that the most imminent threat had been eliminated, Ruby bounded over to Cinder and took her hand, then pulled herself up for a kiss.

They kept their weapons in one hand and each other's hands in the other as they continued walking through the forest in search of Grimm. And now that they were alone, it was just like another date.

"So!" Ruby said. "Do you know this forest?"

"Fairly well. It was where we had our initiation."

"Oooooh! So like, this is where you guys first found your partners and formed your teams!"

"Precisely. Which is why all of us at Haven feel so strongly about ridding it of Grimm."

"Yeah, I get it."

Hearing that made Ruby all the more determined to help kill as many Grimm as possible. In her own case, the Emerald Forest where she had first met Weiss and Blake and formed the team with Yang was very precious to her.

There were Grimm in it of course, and there was little they could do about a few stragglers here and there. But for it to be infested to the point of crisis, and needing to call in other Academies to lessen the threat was a bit upsetting.

Her grip on Cinder's hand tightened a little as they continued onward, keeping their eyes and ears open for anything unusual. It was like a very professional and potentially dangerous date.

This time, it was Ruby who heard the Grimm first. She paused and pulled Cinder back a pace and closed her eyes to focus. It sounded heavier than the wolves, which led her to believe it was an Ursa.

It lumbered up ahead, grunting and pawing at the earth. Cinder kept her eyes open as she assessed the area. It was clear there was something up ahead, but she couldn't shake a feeling of unease. Before she could voice any concerns, Ruby opened her eyes and looked up to her.

"All right. I'll go around-"

But before either girl could comprehend it, a sudden squealing shriek split the air as a Boarbatusk shot out from a nearby bush. It swung its head, tusks flailing as it charged them.

Cinder was filled with a nauseous mix of panic and horror as she watched it knock Ruby aside, felt her hand being torn from her grip as the girl yelped. Cinder hadn't been able to warn her in time.

She leapt back out of range as the boar continued blindly toward her. Cinder's heart was in her throat as she glimpsed Ruby on the ground with her scythe lying nearby. But more than the fear was the rage. The pure red-hot fury.

She pulled out an arrow and took aim between the boar's eyes, releasing the bow without mercy to pierce the brain. She gave a hard kick to the body as it tumbled to ensure it was dead, then jumped over the carcass to rush to Ruby's side.

"Ruby-"

Cinder dropped to her knees in a fluster, her entire body tingling with terror.

"Ugh..." Ruby pushed herself up and shook her head, then blinked up at her girlfriend with a little smile. "Oh, I'm okay! Don't worry! It just surprised me and bumped me a little." She pulled Crescent Rose closer as she sat up, grinning up at Cinder.

And Cinder felt the fury melting away. It turned into something much more fragile. Without a word she pulled Ruby into her arms and held her for a moment.

Ruby was taken by surprise, but she happily hugged her back. She could feel Cinder shaking a little, and her breath was baited. When she could speak, Cinder's voice was thin.

"I'm sorry-"

"Hey, don't be! I'm okay! I promise!" Ruby kissed her cheek. "You tried to warn me, and you covered me and killed it when I was down. It was my own fault for not paying more attention anyway."

"Even so-"

"Uh-uh!" Ruby quieted her with a kiss, not wanting Cinder to feel guilty about the little mishap.

And that was what Cinder needed. To feel Ruby in her arms safe and sound, to hear her happy voice, to know that she was all right enough to kiss her in the middle of a Grimm-infested forest.

Cinder felt the tension draining from her own shoulders as she let the reality settle in. When they parted she exhaled in relief. Ruby pecked her cheek one more time, then stood up to offer her hand.

"Thanks for having my back. It's nice to know I have someone who isn't even a part of my team, someone who lives in another _kingdom_ , who will look out for me. And I know you can take care of yourself, but I'll always have your back too, Cinder!"

Cinder gazed up at Ruby now as she smiled down at her, extending her hand expectantly, the very image of camaraderie and trust.

And Cinder felt something stir within her heart, something she hadn't felt since the last time she'd made eye contact with her own teammates in this forest so many months ago. A smile came to her lips as she reached up and accepted Ruby's hand.

Ruby helped her to her feet and didn't let go of her hand. She turned to where the Ursa they'd first suspected to be hiding was now lumbering forward out of the bushes. She readied Crescent Rose and got into a crouched stance.

"All right! You ready to rumble?"

Cinder gave one last squeeze to Ruby's hand before she let go, then drew her next arrow.

"Yes."

And so they gave their battle cry in unison and charged headlong into their next battle.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the bit of action!**

 **Please review!**


	20. Going Behind Backs

**I hate to say it, but this story is going to be wrapping up soon. This chapter will begin the final little arc.**

 **Thanks again to my patron s22132 for the ideas and story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 20. Going Behind Backs

After about half a year's worth of dating, Ruby and Cinder had lost track of just how many times they'd come to visit one another for their get-togethers.

Just about every weekend or so one of them would travel to see the other, and they'd set up some kind of activity. Sometimes they went to the beach or to an aquarium or zoo, sometimes they went to the parks or on picnics, sometimes they went to watch sporting events and mock battles.

It varied by the week and by the season, but no matter what they always enjoyed themselves.

When it was possible their teammates would come along as well and they would go on big group excursions. Ruby was always having fun no matter what she was doing, so long as she was with her friends or Cinder or both.

But while the mini field trips and adventures were always a lot of fun, she didn't mind the slower calmer days like today either.

She was cuddled up on Cinder's bed with her, lazily reading a book her girlfriend was holding in her lap. The rest of Cinder's team had agreed to go out together for a while in order to give the two of them some alone time.

Ruby just kept humming and sighing blissfully as Cinder stroked her fingers through her hair with one hand and turned the pages of the book with the other. Ruby deflated against her, hugging her around her stomach and resting her head on the front of her shoulder. She was only half paying attention to the story, which was rare for a book-loving person like herself, but her main enjoyment was of course getting to spend time with Cinder like this.

The two of them had gone out to a little pop-up craft and food faire yesterday and walked around a lot, so today they were taking it easy. Ruby savored it for as long as she could, closing her eyes at one point and just napping as she tucked herself into Cinder's side.

But a few hours after noon, her scroll started beeping with her alarm. She grunted and groaned and whined and clung defiantly to Cinder.

"Nooooo! I don't wanna leeeeeave!"

Cinder closed the book and put it aside, patting the girl's head.

"You must, Ruby. We have classes again tomorrow."

"But it's still so early!"

"Yes, which gives you plenty of time to take an air ship back and still have time to eat dinner and rest when you arrive home."

"Mmmm..." She pouted and hugged Cinder closer. Cinder kissed her head.

"Come now, Ruby. I'll see you off."

Ruby grumbled and mumbled as she had to pull herself away from her girlfriend and start packing up the small suitcase she'd brought along. Hers and Cinder's stuffed animal plushies were sitting together at the foot of the bed, and Ruby bumped their noses together with a smooching sound before taking her wolf back. She scurried to the bathroom, then ensured all of her things were packed before Cinder led her out of the room.

Ruby continued pouting as she walked down the hallways toward the exit, but she made sure to keep ahold of Cinder's hand for as long as she could.

They got outside and started heading toward the air ship docks, watching as one flew in for a landing. Ruby sighed and halted, causing Cinder to turn back.

"Ruby?"

"This is far enough! You don't have to walk me aaaaall the way to the ship! Just go back in and finish reading that story!"

"Are you certain?"

"Yep!" Ruby jumped up and threw her arms around Cinder, pulling her in for an energetic kiss. Cinder smiled and cupped the girl's cheeks, reciprocating with something a little more tender. When they parted. Ruby giggled.

"And don't forget next weekend you guys'll be coming to Beacon again!"

"That's correct."

"So I'll see you then!"

"Indeed."

Cinder gave her one last kiss atop the head before turning away to head back to the building.

They waved at each other for a few seconds before Ruby began heading toward the air ship and the people gathered to board.

But she wasn't getting on that ship. Now it was time for her to enact her plan.

She'd set an alarm early in advance and told Cinder she would be getting on this ship to fly home. But instead, Ruby weaved through the crowds and went around the ship, then continued on-foot into the city.

She'd known even before coming here that she was going to do this today, so she had deliberately packed lightly, as now she had to lug her suitcase around in town. But she didn't plan to be here for too much longer. She really did have to get back to Beacon and sleep before classes tomorrow.

So for now she hurried along the sidewalks and scenery that were growing more and more familiar with time. She remembered the way to where she was going at least, so that ensured she wouldn't waste time in her travel.

She observed the surrounding buildings until they started to become a little more humble, a little more pleasant.

She searched until she found the homey little sign for Hope's Orphanage.

Quickening her pace, Ruby hurried onward, hopping up the front steps until she was at the doors. She straightened up and fixed her hair a little to look as presentable as possible before giving a couple of knocks.

Little voices squealed with delight at the sound of a visitor, but she could hear an older, calmer voice quieting them down. Ruby steeled herself for when Salem came to answer the door, dressed similarly to how she had been last time. Her red eyes widened in surprise and delight at the sight of her unexpected guest.

"Why, this is a surprise. Miss Ruby Rose, is it?"

"H-Hello, ma'am! I'm really sorry for coming by unannounced and stuff, but I just... I had something I wanted to ask you. But of course I know this might not be a good time! You're probably really super busy so-"

"Ruby!"

"It's Ruby!"

"Yaaaay!"

Several children peeked around the door frame and spotted her, and the news of her arrival spread like wildfire.

"Ruby's back!"

"Tell us about the Grimm! Did you fight any more?"

A crowd had gathered behind Salem, their smiles wide and eyes eager. But Salem hushed them all with a gentle wave of her hand.

"Everyone please give our guest some space. By the looks of things she came here for a reason and she doesn't have long to stay. If there's time when she's finished what she needs to do, perhaps she will entertain a few questions."

Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, that's right! But for right now I have a suuuper important top secret mission I have to look into!"

All of the children gasped and ooed and ahhed before dispersing, muttering about what the mission could be.

With that Salem invited her in. She led her down a familiar path into the kitchen like last time, but kept going until she revealed a sliding glass door.

This time they sat outside on a small patio. Other adults and caretakers were playing with the children in a large fenced-in play area, and the sounds of laughter drifted over to their quiet little spot.

Ruby put her suitcase against the building and took a seat on a cushioned chair across from Salem. The woman's hands were folded neatly, her eyes calm and expecting.

"Now then. What is it you needed to come see me for by yourself, Miss Rose?"

Ruby fidgeted for a moment in her seat, twiddling her thumbs as she tried to collect her thoughts.

"Well, I was wondering... I mean I was thinking of... doing something for Cinder. Something special. And I couldn't think of anyone better to discuss ideas with than you."

Salem nodded.

"I see. I would love to help you. It makes me so happy to know that Cinder encountered such a wonderful girl who would go out of her way like this for her sake."

Ruby blushed and giggled.

"Th-Thank you! I just wanna treat her as best I can and let her know how much I love her! So I wanted to do something more thoughtful."

Salem reached out to rest her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"That's wonderful, Miss Rose. In that case, I think I might have something for you."

She held up a finger to have Ruby remain seated while Salem herself got up. She went back into the building, and in the meantime Ruby looked out across the open area to watch the children playing.

One of the little boys had a red blanket tied around his shoulders and was claiming he was Ruby Rose, and was using a pool noodle as a scythe to slay the other Grimm-children. Ruby's heart swelled as she watched them.

A moment later Salem reemerged. She was carrying a small jewelry box, which she placed on a glass table between Ruby and herself as she sat. Ruby peeked up at her.

"What's this?"

Salem turned the box around so it faced the girl, eyes solemn.

"I trust you know what happened to the village Cinder came from?"

Ruby's smile faded.

"Yeah... She told me it was attacked by Grimm... and completely wiped out..."

Salem nodded sadly.

"Yes. Eventually wildfires broke out and swept through the ruins. Even now the area hasn't been refurbished. I traveled there once many years ago to see what I could find. And I found little, but I did find something."

With that she opened the box, and Ruby leaned forward eagerly to peer inside.

The box was filled with small fragments of black coal and glass that sparkled faintly in the sunlight. Ruby gasped softly as she took in the sight of the tiny mysterious treasure trove.

"Are those... obsidian?"

Salem nodded.

"Indeed. These are pieces of the village Cinder came from."

Ruby felt a strange twinge go through her chest at the thought of it. An entire village full of people and animals and homes... had been reduced to a few fragile shards in a jewelry box. At least, that was all Salem had found.

Now the woman looked expectantly at Ruby and offered her the box.

"Please take one. I believe you may be able to use it for a gift of sorts as you'd wanted."

Ruby sniffled a little bit before reaching forward, determined to focus on the present and the future rather than the sad past.

She carefully pawed through the pieces of black glass until she found one that was a good shape for what she had in mind. It was roughly circular and not very heavy. She picked that one out and cradled it in her palm. It was somehow dusty and shiny at the same time. Satisfied with her choice she nodded to Salem.

"Thank you. I think this is perfect."

Salem closed the box and smiled.

"I'm very glad."

After that she offered Ruby some tea, but the girl kindly refused.

"I've gotta catch my real flight back to Vale now! But thank you so much for seeing me today Miss Salem! And for giving me this! I promise I'll make Cinder happy!"

The woman reached out to pat Ruby's head.

"I know you will. Thank you."

Ruby grinned, grabbing her suitcase and waving goodbye before Salem saw her out. Ruby slipped the piece of obsidian into her pocket and zipped it up securely before hurrying off toward the nearest air ship dock.

She'd already planned what she'd wanted to do for Cinder. Now she just needed to make it a reality.

* * *

 **A/N: Only half of this chapter was Cinderruby this time, but don't worry! Ruby has something special planned for her girlfriend soon~**

 **Please review!**


	21. Courtship And Conclusion

**This will be our final chapter. I think you'll all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 21. Courtship And Conclusion

Ruby wasn't often serious about many things. Of course she got very focused and intense about missions and about the safety of her friends and teammates in serious situations, but that was about it.

She didn't get very serious about exams or chores or other tasks she needed to do.

Until now.

The surprise she was throwing for Cinder was the most anyone had seen her focus on for something that wasn't life-threatening.

First it was the matter of using the obsidian she'd obtained from Salem as she'd hoped. She spent many hours in her dorm room using her amateur blacksmithing skills, along with a bit of help from her teammates, to carve and shape and prepare it as she'd envisioned.

The piece had been mostly round when Salem had given it to her, but Ruby had taken meticulous care to shave it into a particular shape and make it smooth.

When she was finally finished, Weiss provided her with a beautiful silver chain. And with a bit of fire from Yang, and with Blake's help in positioning and holding it in place, the heart-shaped necklace finally came into being.

Ruby admired her work with shimmering eyes, with accomplishment and sadness, gazing in the tiny gem which was all that was left of Cinder's childhood village. She got teary-eyed, and her teammates moved in to comfort and hug her until she'd composed herself again.

From there, it was a matter of making more arrangements. Ruby went to Ozpin to ask his opinion and permission on her idea. Amused and always willing to provide opportunities for further bonding between students of different kingdoms, he allowed it.

Team RWBY got right to work.

Weiss immediately took charge of gathering people to help set things up and gave them all their marching orders. Blake supported her and helped with whatever she could. Yang video called Neo in Haven and explained Ruby's idea, and from there Neo made her own arrangements.

By the end of the day everyone in Beacon and Haven Academy knew, except for Cinder, and that was exactly what Ruby wanted.

She called her girlfriend up that night after her plan was well underway and invited her over for the weekend as she so often did.

"I wanna take you out someplace kinda fancy," she said. "So you can dress formal and stuff!"

"Very well. I can't wait to see you again, Ruby."

"Me either!"

Ruby was all but bursting with excitement, but she made sure to keep herself in check, constantly reminding herself not to slip up or give any hints.

Throughout the remainder of the week she would text and call Cinder as per usual, trying not to mention their little date more than she needed to. As far as Ruby could tell Cinder had no suspicions. Yang informed her that Neo affirmed the same thing.

All week long Ruby's teammates and other friends helped with arrangements. It was going to be an event for the entire school, but not only theirs. Students from all Academies and all kingdoms were invited. They just didn't make it publicly known. The students merely contacted their companions from overseas via texts and calls and invited them quietly, without making a fuss.

And in this manner, by the end of the week, every student in not just Beacon and Haven, but now in _all_ the kingdoms' Academies, knew about Ruby's surprise.

Except for Cinder.

* * *

Cinder packed her things for the weekend in an empty dorm room. Emerald, Mercury and Neo had made plans for the day since they'd known Cinder would be leaving for Beacon on her own. So after wishing her well and saying goodbye they'd headed out.

It gave Cinder some peace and quiet for once as she decided what to wear. Ruby had told her to dress formally, but she wasn't sure if she should wear that outfit upon arrival or simply bring it to change into later.

Cinder checked the clock again. By the time her ship landed at Beacon it would be early evening. So she opted to put on her dress now and travel in it.

It was a long crimson piece that fell down to her ankles, which she adorned in ruby-red shoes. The dress had no sleeves, only straps, and dipped modestly around her collar. She'd already showered and now let her drying and slightly-curled hair fall freely across her shoulder as always.

She had everything packed already except for her panther plushie, which she gave a quick peck on the nose before tucking it into her suitcase. She sent a message to Ruby that she would be boarding her ship shortly, and then headed off.

She felt the halls of Haven Academy were a bit emptier than they usually were, or than she expected them to be. Being it was a weekend, most people were out and about, but even then she got the feeling it was quieter than usual.

But Cinder didn't dwell long on the abnormality and made it to her ship without incident, and even that was almost empty.

She rested for a while as she was flown across the kingdoms, wondering what Ruby's definition of 'fancy' would be.

The flight took several hours as always, and Cinder woke just before the ship landed, feeling rather rested. When the ship lurched in its docking she picked up her suitcase and stretched a bit before exiting.

She found it odd that there weren't very many people wandering Beacon's campus either. In fact, there was only one other person visible right now.

Ruby was standing there waiting for her, wearing a short poofy red party dress lined with black lace around the edges and frills along the short sleeves and collar. Her hair had been curled slightly and clipped back with a rose pin.

It was the most dashing Cinder had ever seen her.

But of course the formal attire was charmingly shattered by her excited, childish shout.

" _Cindeeeerr!_ "

She shot her arm up and flailed it eagerly in a wave as Cinder stepped onto solid ground. Ruby dashed forward, nearly stumbling because of her heeled shoes, but made it to her girlfriend without falling. She threw her arms around Cinder's shoulders and squealed in delight.

"Yaaay you made it! And you look _suuuper_ pretty! Wow!"

Cinder put down her luggage and wrapped her arms around the girl in a solid embrace. Ruby squeezed her back and gave a kiss to Cinder's cheek.

Cinder nuzzled her a bit before taking her lips. Ruby sighed and giggled, and Cinder could feel the energy pouring out of her. When they pulled apart Ruby was gabbing a mile a minute again.

"How was your flight? Did you eat something? Are you tired? Do you wanna take a little nap before we go?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Cinder smiled and picked up her bag. "There's no need. I don't want to delay whatever plans you've made."

"You sure? Okay, okay! Then come follow me! We can drop off your stuff and then I gotta make a quick stop, but then we can go! It's gonna be another air ship ride, but it won't be long! Just into Vale!"

So Cinder followed her girlfriend inside to find that Beacon was as quiet as Haven had been today. Cinder vaguely wondered if there was some sort of holiday she'd forgotten about.

"Where is everyone?" she wondered. "Haven was quite vacant as well today."

"Huh? Oh, I'm not really sure. Maybe there's like an event in town or something?"

"Perhaps."

They made a quick stop at Ruby's dorm room to drop off Cinder's bag. Ruby encouraged her to bring out her plushie and together they positioned the wolf and panther on top of Cinder's bag with their noses touching. Ruby chuckled and then kissed Cinder again before leading her out the door.

"Okay! Just one more place I gotta stop by real quick. Sorry!"

"No trouble at all."

Ruby took Cinder's hand and laced their fingers together as she led her down the halls. She paused outside a pair of large closed doors.

"Okay!" Ruby said. "It's gonna be real quick, I promise!"

"Take all the time you need, Ruby."

Ruby nodded and reached for the door with her free hand.

Cinder didn't know what she was expecting.

But it _certainly_ wasn't what she got.

The giant doors opened inward to a massive ballroom. But unlike the rest of the school, it wasn't empty. Just the opposite, in fact.

There were tables nicely decorated lining the walls and filled with food, flowers hanging on the walls, and a large space in the middle for dancing. All of Beacon and Haven Academy seemed to be there, along with various people from other kingdoms, wearing suits and dresses, smiling as a chorus of voices rose up to meet her.

 _"Surprise!"_

Cinder nearly stumbled in her shock, and had it not been for Ruby's excited grip on her hand she might've fallen to the floor. Baffled, her jaw dropped as her eyes scanned the room of faces, finding not only Ruby's teammates but her own as well. They waved and called out to her.

"Bet ya didn't see this comin', huh boss?" Mercury said.

"Though she _almost_ did," Emerald scowled. "Since you nearly let it slip, you moron."

 _Glad we got to see her so surprised for once._

Everyone was laughing and smiling as they relished in their success of surprising Cinder. Not even she could keep her composure in that moment and simply blinked and shook her head in disbelief.

"Ruby..." she mumbled. "What... is all this?"

"Surprise!" Ruby piped again. "It's for _you_ , Cinder!"

"For me? But why...?"

"Because!" Ruby grabbed her other hand so she was now holding both and pulled Cinder a step inside the ballroom. "I wanted to do something special for you, Cinder! Something no one else has ever done for you before! Something you'll remember forever and ever!"

By now music had started playing and everyone else had broken their silence to chat and eat and dance. Ruby and Cinder enjoyed a private moment alone at the side of the room.

Cinder was still baffled.

"Ruby... you didn't need to go through so much trouble. I already have so many moments with you I'll never forget."

"Same here!" she said. "But I just wanted to do something special. To show you how much I really love you!"

"So you did all of this... for me...?"

"Well, kinda! It was my idea and I got permission and stuff! But Weiss got it all decorated and Blake and Yang sent out invitations and stuff. I just kinda came up with the plan and made sure you wouldn't suspect anything." She grinned. "Oh! And I got you a little something..."

She let go of Cinder's hands just for a moment as she reached into her dress pocket. From it she pulled out a small box. Her hands cupped it very carefully and almost trembled now as she presented it to Cinder.

Cinder's heart swelled as she accepted the box and opened it with great care.

Inside was a necklace of volcanic stone, beautifully sculpted into a shape of universal affection.

She didn't understand why, but upon looking at it a pang of nostalgia and memory twinged in her chest, and tears rose up to her eyes.

"Ruby..."

"I got it from Salem," she said softly. "It's a piece of your home village."

"Ruby-"

Cinder choked. She couldn't recall the last time she'd cried – not like this. The tears spilled down freely, though she was sure to maintain a tight grip on the gift.

Their teammates noticed the moment of exchange and dutifully positioned themselves around the couple as a sort of barrier to prevent anyone else from encroaching on the private moment.

Cinder was at a loss for words. She could only whisper Ruby's name over and over in her shock.

It was painful, and yet so so wonderful. She cradled the heart-shaped obsidian in one palm as she drew Ruby to her with the other.

Ruby hugged her softly, crying just a little bit herself but with a smile on her face. She rested her head on Cinder's shoulder and stayed close.

"I just wanted you to know..." she murmured. "How much I love you. I really love you, Cinder. And no matter what happens... I'll always wanna be with you. I'll always find a way to be with you. Always."

Cinder all but whimpered as she pulled the precious girl close.

"Thank you, Ruby... I never imagined that... meeting you so long ago during the Vytal Festival... could ever result in something as wonderful as this. I am so very glad I met you that day, Ruby Rose."

She eased herself back and kissed Ruby's lips, cupping her cheek and pulling her up close.

Ruby went onto her tip-toes despite the fancy shoes and kissed her as deeply as possible in return.

The last of the tears fell as they parted, and Cinder offered the necklace to Ruby. Ruby gladly accepted and clipped it on for her.

The obsidian heart dangled just above Cinder's own, which was full and bursting with more emotions than she'd ever experienced before in all her life. She pulled Ruby in tight again, and Ruby happily complied.

At last they parted, but not for long. Ruby offered her hand and dipped forward in a slight bow.

"Miss Cinder Fall, may I have this dance?"

Cinder smiled and rested her hand in Ruby's palm.

"This one, and every one that follows."

Ruby grinned that big beaming smile that had always dazzled Cinder, and that still dazzles her to this day. She returned it with one of her own, a smile she'd never been able to show much of before she'd met Ruby.

Cinder leaned down once more to kiss her, brushing their noses together in the process so that they mirrored a certain stuffed wolf and panther.

They chuckled, then turned toward the festivities and all of their waiting friends.

Hand-in-hand they made their way forward together towards a bright and wonderful future.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! I'll admit I never thought this little monthly P-atreon reward would go on for so long and become one of my more popular RWBY fics! I'm so honored everyone enjoyed and kept reading for this long! It was so fun writing Cinder and her team being nice and wholesome.**

 **Thanks again to my patron s22132 for the ideas and the support, and thanks to everyone who read until the end! Here's to the next story!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
